What the Other Doesn't Know
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Kim totally has a crush on a certain green skinned villainess, and Shego definitely has a crush on a particular red haired hero. But neither are aware of their crushes, which leads to some awkward moments. Will these two clueless gals ever figure it out? Drabbles and fluff ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Other Doesn't Know**

Kim totally has a crush on a certain green skinned villainess, and Shego definitely has a crush on a particular red haired hero. But neither are aware of their crushes, which leads to some awkward moments. Will these two clueless gals ever figure it out? Drabbles and fluff ahead.

 **Just Another Case of Trading Insults**

The sound of plasma blasts colliding with metal could be heard behind the steel closed doors as two girls fought once more-one to save the world, and the other to...well, Shego didn't really care much for world domination. That was Drakken's thing more like it. So she guessed she was fighting just for the sake of fighting with Kim Possible once more. While Drakken was off trying to fend his newest invention away from the buffoon, Kim's sidekick, Kim had decided to come stop Shego as she did every time team Possible crossed paths with the villainous duo.

"Ooo, come to stop me Pumpkin? Good luck with that," Shego jeered, side swiping at Kim who back flipped over the extended plasma lit hand to avoid the blast sent at her.

"I don't need luck to beat you. You'd just lose either way," was Kim's confident reply.

"Oh, really?" Shego jerked up her chin to avoid a kick sent at her way as Kim lowered her body to the floor to launch the attack. It missed by two centimeters and Shego blasted the floor where Kim had once been, the girl rolling on her side and getting up to her feet.

"Yea. I bet I could fight you with one hand tied behind my back. Or even two hands." Kim waved her hands in exclamation of this. "In fact, I could fight you in your sleep. While weighed down by-"

Shego was kind of getting pissed off by this. She wasn't that bad of a fighter! She knew that! It was just Drakken's plans always didn't work out so they always had to leave before Shego could beat Kim past the usual standstill or the even more common defeat that happened at the red head's hands. "You know what Kimmie-! I could totally beat you if I _really_ tried. _And_ if the lab wasn't always exploding around us, cutting us off from actually finishing the fight." As if to prove her point, at her words, the place they were in started to shake, red lights flashing warning. "So fuck you for saying that! Fuck you!"

Kim was a bit thrown off by the vulgar language, but she wasn't going to let Shego best her, even in a verbal face off. She'd already been teased countless times by the woman during their battles. "No, eff you Shego! Just cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't eff you up!"

" _Fuck_ me up?" Shego scoffed, correcting Kim's words. The both of them had momentarily paused from physical fighting to have this debate. "Really Kimmie? You say you're not a child but you can't even curse right! The word is fuck! Fuck!" Shego threw her hands over her head at this.

"I'm not lowering myself to your standards. Only villains curse!" Kim held by her resolution.

"I bet you don't even know what the word means!" At Shego's accusation Kim colored. "Yes I do!" She stubbornly insisted.

"Huh? Really Princess? Because there's a ton of ways to use fuck. Like fuck this, or I'll fuck you up, or that's fucked up, or what the fuck, or I will fuck you."

"I know what they mean!" Kim protested, not liking the sound of all these f-bombs dropping. But she didn't want to lose this banter, so she picked one of the phrases that sounded the most right to her. "So you better watch out, cause I can and will eff you hard. Like super hard!"

Shego's face flushed at this, as surely Kim didn't know the meaning of that sordid phrase. Kim took Shego's facial expression as a sign of having successfully flustered the woman. She wondered how bad the phrase she had used was, that it was making a villain blush. "Uhhhh...I don't think you're using it right," Shego stammered out, wondering why those words from Kim's mouth affected her so deeply. Surely it wasn't the most vulgar thing she had ever heard.

At this there was a loud explosion. Too close to them.

"Shego!" There was Drakken's voice. No doubt it was time for her escape.

"Sorry that we have to cut the vulgar language lesson short, but I gotta go. Got other things to do. Ta-ta!" Shego waved as she threw several plasma blasts at Kim, who had to dodge them all, barely allowing herself to touch the ground as she flipped from one place to the other to avoid them. When she finished she found herself on the other side of the room, Shego at the other end of the doorway.

"Come back here Shego, so I can eff you!"

"Please, stop saying that Princess. It's embarrassing," Shego blushed and then she was gone.

Was there something wrong with the cursing-not-cursing Kim was doing? Just how bad was the phrase? She rubbed her chin in wonder. She'd go home and find out what she was doing wrong.

* * *

 **Omake: Just Another Case of Trading Insults, but Those Insults are now Defined**

It was their second battle of that week.

"So, what the fuck is up today, Kimmie?" Shego asked casually.

"Already with the f-bomb today, Shego?" Kim retorted ducking a plasma blast that Shego fired across the room.

"What? Not gonna tell me you're gonna fuck me hard, like you did last time?" She wasn't gonna let the others words catch her off guard like they had last time. Shego's sly look only deepened when she saw the flush over taking Kim's face.

Kim had looked up what the phrase she had been saying over and over meant...and she had said it to the green skinned villain...and now she couldn't get certain images out of her head, but she had no clue why they were there.

Seemed like today Kim was flushed. Shego only thought it was fair, for making her blush so hard yesterday. "O-ho! Someone looked up the meaning, didn't she?"

"I didn't mean it that way, okay!" Kim protested but Shego was laughing too hard at the distressed look on her adversaries face to listen.

 **A/N: So this will be a series of funny little snippets** ** **with romance** surrounding KiGo. I already have a couple of ideas, but prompts or ideas are welcome. You guys can leave them in the reviews or PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Other Doesn't Know**

* * *

 **It's Her First Time**

"Looks like you fell for our trap yet again Cupcake. Now we have you where we want you!" Shego gloated at the trapped Kim, who was hanging by her wrists from a machine in the middle of the room. It was just her and Shego inside, the villainess standing in front of the captured hero with her hands on her hips. Drakken and Ron were off fighting again, somewhere else. "And now that both the buffoon and Drakken are occupied, I can do anything I want to you! Anything!"

The word, anything, span in circle around Kim's head, echoing until it quieted down. It dredged up some interesting ideas, involving a certain trapped redhead and her capturer. At this, Kim only blushed instead of looking fearful like Shego had expected the girl to do so at her ominous words. After all, Shego could torture her for all the trouble she had given her in their previous fights.

"Please be gentle. It's my first time." This was said in quiet words and Kim looked away as she said this, biting her lips with anxiety before her eyes opened wide when she realized what she had said. She turned her horrified face to Shego whose eyes were also wide open at that comment. That phrase had sounded almost distinctly lover like.

"What the hell," Shego asked slowly, in a horror filled voice. "Were you thinking I was going to do?"

"I didn't mean it like that! It just came out!" Kim cried out, her face burning hot. But Shego was now walking away to the door. "Come back here. Please! I promise I'll stay in character this time!"

"Nope, sorry Sweetie. Now it's just weird," Shego waved over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Kim hung her head and sighed. Great. Why did it always seem she kept saying the wrong things when she was on a mission against Shego?

* * *

 **Omake: It's Her First Time Too**

"Aww man," Shego pouted as she stayed with her back pressed against the closed door that separated her and Kim. "It was finally going to be the first time I got to torment Kim and she had to go and say those things. It ruined everything." There was a beat of silence, before she contemplatively voiced some thoughts. "So she's a virgin?" Then her face flushed as she thought about how Kim had thought Shego was going to have her way with her while she was trapped. Her head filled with dirty thoughts.

"Augh!" She shoved the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I need to get these images out of my head!" Then cursing Kim for putting such thoughts into her mind, she ran to go get something to beat up to take her mind off of things.

 **A/N: As always, prompts or ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Don't They Usually Trade Insults not Compliments?**

"Cute try Pumpkin, but that disc was nowhere near to touching me," Shego smirked as she watched the metallic and flat object sail past her head a good two feet away. Currently she was balancing on her haunches on a slender metal bar that was suspended off of the warehouse ground by two slim chains.

Kim was down below her, hurdling objects to try and knock her down. "And it's cute how you think I won't manage to hit you!" Kim grunted out as she flung yet another disc up, from one of the many fallen ones on the floor from a box that had been discarded, and missed Shego again. This time she had been closer.

"It's cute how you think it's cute that I think it's cute you won't eventually hit me. But it looks like your aim is quite endearingly terrible princess," Shego gloated, rising up to her full height. "Here, I'll even make myself bigger so you have more of a target to hit!"

"It's cute how you think I need help with that, but I don't!" Another miss from Kim.

"And it's downright adorable how you keep trying to ignore the fact that I'm clearly right in this case," Shego pointed out, observing her nails and not even paying heed to the fourth disc that failed to reach her, falling short of her face by two inches.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't broken my grappling gun, and decided to be adorable and go up that high, then maybe I could reach them!" Kim cried out, getting more and more agitated by her inability to knock the villainess down.

"Well, if you hadn't been so adorably hot headed and brought out the grappling gun into plain view where I could snap it, then maybe you wouldn't look so lovely trying to knock me down!" Shego shot back, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

Meanwhile, Ron and Drakken, the blue skinned villain wrapped up in rope and propped up by Ron because of the aftermath of their fight, which they had concluded without destroying the lab this time, were wondering what the heck the two girl's were blabbering on about.

"Uh, do they usually talk like that when they fight?" Drakken questioned. "I thought they hated each others guts. They seem to be talking...nicely?" He was confused by the disparity between the ire in Kim's voice, the snark in Shego's, against the nice adjectives they were using on one another.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Typically the two of us are too busy fighting to notice. I always thought they were insulting the crap out of each other." Had their talk always consisted of this, but he had never been able to notice since his fights with Drakken usually took longer than this?

The two boys watched some more, the girls having moved on past cute and adorable adjectives and using pretty and beautiful as insults to hurl at each other.

"This is gonna take a while," Ron noted. "You wanna get some popcorn?"

"Sure!" Drakken nodded his head. "I have some in the cabinet in the kitchen." Then Ron dragged Drakken's bound body to the kitchen as Shego and Kim continued to rain down compliments on each other.

* * *

 **Omake: Are They Still Going?**

"You're so pretty that sometimes I wanna punch your pretty little face in because your looks drive me crazy!"

"Yea, well you're so beautiful that it makes me wanna throw you into jail because I wanna have you on lock and key all to myself!"

"You're so amazing that I get so jealous when I see you spending time with that sidekick of yours instead of spending it fighting me!"

"And I think you're so cool that I wish we could be on the same side so that we could hang out and do fun stuff together!"

Both girls were blushing heavily and their hearts were pounding for reasons they blamed on how much the words must have been hurtful and damaging, and not because they actually thought these words were praise.

Ron and Drakken had finished their popcorn, watched a movie, built a miniature rocket ship that could actually fly around the evil lair, created a cure for baldness, and _still_ the girls weren't done.

"Aren't they tired yet? They've been yelling at each other for so long now! What do I need to do to get them to stop!" Drakken complained. "Blow up my lab or something?"

There was a beat of silence as Ron and Drakken digested this, before their eyes met. The villain heaved out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping to keep this one. Alright, hand me the controls," Drakken said wistfully.

 **A/N: As always, prompts and ideas welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Interrogation**

"Ugh, if only the lab hadn't blown up then I would have totally been able to hit Shego!" Kim groused as she and Ron headed back to Kim's house. Both were back in their normal clothes, having finished their mission. Shego had been pulled out of her argumentation with Kim due to the sudden blasts and tremors rocking the evil lair and had back flipped off the pole and landed to the ground softly before rushing over, knocking Ron and Rufus aside, and grabbing Drakken to make their escape. "And then she wouldn't have escaped!"

Ron was a bit taken aback by Kim's choler at having her fight interrupted. But if she hadn't had it done, thanks to the combined efforts of Drakken and Ron in purposefully sabotaging the lab, then she and Shego would still be doing that weird compliment insult thing they had going on. Which reminded Ron-he wanted to know just what exactly had been going on.

"Sooooo, Kim, what was up with you and Shego anyways?" Ron tried to act casually as he said this.

"What do you mean what was up with me and Shego?" Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, making him feel like he had done something wrong by asking that question.

"Well...both of you guys were..." Ron pressed his fingers together, trying to find the right phrasing.

"Nice! Both nice!" Rufus helped out Ron, peeking out from the blonde haired boy's pocket.

"Nice? You think we were being _nice_ to each other today?" Kim looked confused for a second before anger rode over her features again. "But we're enemies. There is no way we're nice to each other! She's so annoying, with the way she calls me cute nicknames that I secretly love, with the way she pushes me to do better, and makes me happy when I fight her-"

"Uh, KP," Ron started.

"No, she's not just annoying, she's _super annoying!_ Because she's so pretty and so talented. She knows all these different fighting styles and still she kinda respects me when we fight!" Kim was on a rant, speaking fast, lost to her own world, forgetting her friends were even there.

"Kim!" Rufus again came to the aid of his friend, by jumping up Kim's arm and running up to her shoulder so he could tug on her ear lobe.

"What is it Rufus?" Kim asked, finally stopping and petting the rodent on it's head.

"Kim, you're doing it again." Ron said.

"Doing what again?" Ron and Kim stopped walking, facing each other.

"This weird...complimentary talk!" Ron spread out his hands in an effort to emphasize his words. "When the two of you were fighting today, you were both calling each other cute, and beautiful, and nice, and it was all really weird! Just like you're doing now when you're talking about her!"

Kim let out an amused laugh. "Ron, what are you talking about? I do no such thing. You're probably just misinterpreting things cause girls talk differently when their talking to girls then when they talk to boys. I hate her, remember?" Kim bopped Ron on the nose with her finger and then strode off, giggling to herself about Ron's silly little ideas. Rufus, who was still on Kim's shoulder, exchanged a look back with Ron, shrugging his shoulder's helplessly.

"It's probably nothing," Ron said to reassure himself. Just a weird mood Kim was in. And if Kim insisted it wasn't anything important than it wasn't. And with that he pushed this incident out of his mind.

* * *

 **Omake: Interrogation, Part Two**

"Shego...can I talk to you about something?" Drakken asked uncertainly, his voice timorous as he looked into the room where Shego was spread out on a couch, reading a magazine.

"Yea, what's up doc?" Shego asked, in a surprisingly good mood. Despite the fight with Kim being cut short, she had had a good insult flinging session with the girl. _Ha, that'll teach the girl to call me cute next time! I got her good,_ Shego preened internally as she recalled Kim's flustered face at being hurtfully called pretty and awesome.

"I was just wondering...do you and Kim Possible, always fight like that?"

This pulled Shego's gaze to Drakken. Was there a problem? "Is there an issue with how I fight my Kimmie?"

 _My Kimmie?_ Drakken thought. What a weird phrasing in regards to one's arch nemesis. But Drakken let it slide. "Not an issue...just some questions about your conduct."

Shego arched a brow, her good mood slowly slipping away at Drakken's word choice. "Is this about how I didn't beat Kim? Cause I totally could if I wanted to, I just didn't have enough time with the lab blowing up and stuff."

"No, it's not that." Drakken shook his hands.

"Good. Or else I would have blasted you for that comment. We all know how hard it is to fight Kimmie, when you and her buffoon are running around the place, disrupting my concentration!" Shego raised her voice at this, making the evil genius cower.

"I'm not complaining about that. I swear!"

Shego snorted and flipped a page in her magazine, before turning back to it. Waiting a couple seconds for Shego's anger to shimmer down, Drakken tried again. "It's about...how you two talk to each other."

"Are you insulting my villain talk now? I make sure to adhere to the standards in the book of villainy as decided on by HenchCo. I make fun of her, I make gloating speeches, I curse, although I'm not allowed to cross my max limit of twenty curses per day, as directed by the new Clean Clause, due to certain heroes being below 18 years of age and-"

"No, no, you do a fine job with the insults. Most of the time. See, this time, you didn't do that," Drakken interrupted his sidekick, not having the patience to wait.

"What do you mean I didn't do it this time?" Shego sat up on the couch, her tone of voice carrying a warning with it.

"You were calling her cute, and adorable, the whole fight," Drakken pointed out, wilting a little under her heated gaze.

"So? It was making her uncomfortable and flustered. Just how I wanted her to be! Because that way she couldn't concentrate on destroying your new inventions." Shego was sure that was her reason for saying all those things to Kim and not because she actually thought the girl was cute and her skills admirable. Psh, totally not the case.

"Ooooo!" Drakken cried out in sudden relization. "That's brilliant Shego! Then continue doing that!"

"Yea, yea," Shego waved him off, her anger gone and laying back down on her couch. "Now leave. I'm trying to read here."

And Drakken did, cackling all about how evil Shego was, using nice words to get under the skin of the hero.


	5. Chapter 5

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt suggestion: Kim turns dog-like, Shego turns cat-like_

 **Drakken's Wild Invention**

"Behold Kim Possible, my latest invention! The transitive species modulator! With this, I can turn people at will into savage salivating animals! All heroes will lose their minds as they turn to their base primal instincts and present no challenge to me. Then I can be free to take over the world. Mwhaha!" Drakken boasted, holding the remote control sized device in his hands over his head, head thrown back in evil laughter.

"You'll never get away with this, Drakken! I'll make sure your plan is going to fail!" Kim vowed, running towards him, Ron by her side. The team were fighting Drakken yet again in one of his countless evil lairs.

"Yea, your animal remote has a remote chance of success!" Ron added.

Rufus, who was in the pocket of Ron, face slapped himself at that terrible pun.

"Not so fast!" Shego's voice came from behind the racing duo, followed a second later by a plasma blow that knocked them both off of their feet, shattering the ground under them. Kim flew headlong into a control panel while Ron was tossed in the opposite direction, butt up and face skidding painfully to a stop.

"We'll see just how you can stop my plan when you lose control over your human side! You will be my first test subject, Kim Possible!" Drakken stopped his evil laugh long enough to say this before he twisted a knob and pushed some buttons, pointing the remote at Kim who was a couple of feet away. "I think a carnivorous species should be a good fit for her!" He entered that into the machine, the randomizer swirling into action and running through the database list of all animal species that fit into that.

"Oh no. KP!" Ron cried out in panic as he picked his face up, his skin rubbed red by the floor. He rushed to his feet so he could jump in front of her. The poor girl was dazed from crashing into a console headfirst and was only now stumbling to her feet, one hand on her head, the other held out for balance.

"Kim! Nooooooo!" Ron howled out as he saw a bolt of light exit the remotes end. He threw himself in a last ditch effort but fell a few feet short of reaching Kim. The bolt of light hit her and she froze as the energy entered her body.

Drakken let out another evil cackle. "Now she will be totally unhero like! And the world will turn their back on her when they see her behaving like an animal!"

"You monster!" Ron cried out angrily, coming over to Kim's aid. She was slowly blanking out of her stupor. When she saw him her eyes filled with recognition and she stuck out her tongue and began to pant.

"Uh...you alright?" Ron held out steadying hands, worried that Kim might attack him now that her brain waves had been altered to work on the same frequency as an animals.

But all she did was bark happily.

Huh.

Drakken was not at all happy at the results. He looked at the small screen on the device, noting that the randomizer had given Kim the mindset of a puppy.

"A puppy? Seriously? I type in carnivore and of all the thousands of species that belong to that category, I get this one?! What kind of ill luck is this?" Drakken groused, stomping his foot in anger. "No matter. I'm going to change that sidekick of hers next. Either way they'll be useless to stop me! Team Possible will be finally defeated!" He watched as Ron was trying to keep Kim to stay in one spot, but the girl was observing and running around the lab floor like a puppy which was seeing the world for the first time.

"Hey, KP. No, KP, stop that," Ron tried to pull on the hem of his friend's shirt as she had taken to sniffing some sort of trail that only she could smell, crouching down on the floor. "This is not working," Ron noted as she ran forward a couple of steps, pulling him with her like he was a leash. "Rufus, you take care of her. I'm going to go after Drakken and get the remote!" Ron ran off to get to Drakken who was now fiddling with the switch and trying to figure out what animal category would fit Ron best.

"Heh, maybe I can make him a rodent, just like that little pesky bugger he always carries around!" Drakken's smile was wide as he giggled in anticipation.

"You better hand me that remote Drakken, or else I'm going to have to use force to get it," Ron threatened as he struck a fighter's pose.

"Then I'll just use force against your force first!" On Drakken's words the doors behind him opened up and five henchmen exited, all looking eager for a fight.

"Aw man." Ron gulped nervously. He didn't know how well he could fight without either Kim or Rufus by his side.

Meanwhile Kim was currently busy chasing Rufus around, pure excitement and joy in her eyes. Rufus had tried to get Kim's attention so he could keep her confined to one area of the place while Ron got the remote back, but the girl thought he was a chew toy, a concept he was not going to purport.

"No. No chew toy!" He told her as he scampered up and over various devices, Kim always a breath away, her larger form knocking things over in her wild chase. Shego watched this scene unfold, huffing in enjoyment as she watched some of Drakken's inventions fall on the floor and crack, all the while filing her nails. It was kind of funny watching the great Kim Possible run around and bark like a little dog.

"I'm never going to let her live this down. There will be dog puns for days," Shego smirked to herself, already brainstorming a few on the spot.

"Kim, no!" Rufus warned as he hid in the crack between two machines. It was too small for her to get through and she whined sadly as she could no longer engage in chasing the naked mole rat. She pawed at the entrance sadly for a few seconds, but she didn't stay sad for long. A wonderful scent caught her attention and she went off running in that direction.

"Try as hard as you can sidekick, but you're not going to get far," Drakken gloated, as he began his customary evil villain rant, walking one way and then swiveling on his heel before walking a couple more steps in the opposite direction and repeating the process. The sounds of his henchmen getting kicked around failed to reach his ears. "My plan is fool proof this time. As long as I get Team Possible out of the way, the rest of you little heroes will fall. And once you all fall, then the world will be left unprotected and mine. Mine I tell you! I can destroy anything I want. Steal anything I want." His speech was cut off as one of his henchmen hit the wall next to him. "Huh? Bob, what did I tell you about disrupting my evil rants?" Drakken placed his hands on his hips. But all Bob did was moan in answer and raise a finger to point at something behind Drakken.

The blue skinned villain turned around and saw that Ron had finished off all the henchmen. "Ah! Shego! Shego! Come help me!" Drakken screamed out girlishly.

"Give me that remote, Drakken!" Ron leapt at the man and the two began a tug of war.

"Shego, where are you?! Come stop this fool at once!" Drakken grunted out as he tried to jerk the device away.

"I'm kind of busy here!" Shego called back, clearly struggling with something.

A mere few seconds ago, what Kim had scented was Shego and she had ran towards the green skinned villain at full force, slamming into her and toppling her to the floor out of her chair. "Get off me!" Shego had grunted out, succeeding in pushing the girl off and getting back to her feet. But then the girl had wrapped herself around Shego's leg and wouldn't let go no matter how much Shego shook her leg. "Get off! Get off!"

Then Shego had heard Drakken's cries for help, but she was a bit occupied. "Uh, doc, I don't think your invention is working the way it should. Again. Can you hurry up and change her before she starts humping my leg or something!" Shego called over her shoulder. "Great, now she's slobbering all over my pants!" She commented in disgruntlement when she felt something wet on her kneecap, Kim licking her pants.

"I would but I'm kind of trying not to lose said remote. If only you could give me a helping hand!" Drakken growled out, trying to bite Ron's fingers to get them off.

"Hey, not cool man!" Ron kicked Drakken in the shin to stop the man from sinking his teeth into the teen's flesh.

"Ow! That hurt!" Drakken snarled back. During their struggle some of the knobs and buttons required to turn on the remote had been activated.

"Well I can't help you right now! I'm clearly stuck!" Shego shot back. Once more she shook her leg unsuccessfully. "Ugh, even as a puppy you're so annoying!" She glared down angrily at the red head, whose eyes had gone big and lips began to pout, small sad whimpers coming from her. Shego felt cold dread at this as she realized what Kim was going to do.

"Drakken!" she hollered over at the blue man, slightly afraid. "Hurry up and change her back. She's using puppy dog eyes! PUPPY DOG EYES!" She tried to ignore the look, she really did. But once anyone caught a glimpse of it, even for a millisecond, it was hard to even look away.

Shego tried to keep her glare on the hero but second by second it began to waver, her eyes softening, her eyebrows relenting their downward position. She bit her lip to try to hold it in, but failed to do so, erupting into sudden glee and gushing loudly.

"Drakken! Can we keep her? Please, please, please?" Shego begged, dropping down to her knees so she could envelop her arch nemesis turned puppy into her arms. Kim snuggled further into the hug, clearly enjoying it. And if she had a tail it would be wagging right now. "I promise I'll take care of her. I'll take her on walks, I'll feed her, and groom her, and give her baths-"

"Shego, we don't have space in the evil lair for a dog. It's not dog friendly! She'll chew on the cables of one of my machines, or eat all our food."

"Please? I promise I'll watch over her," Shego pouted, petting Kim's red hair.

"Maybe if you help me keep this remote out of this buffoon's hands then I'll think about it!" The two boys had danced their way halfway across the lab, dodging each others kicks and attempts to bit fingers. The animal randomizer on the machine had turned on and was currently tuned to aquatic creatures.

"Fine," Shego sighed. "That's probably a no." Then she thought of something, a mischievous look alighting in her eyes. "Won't you just look here for a second?"

"It better be important!"

"It is," Shego assured, a smug look gracing her lips.

Drakken looked as she asked and found himself looking at Kim's puppy eye look. His evil scowl faded away and he was so struck by the look that his hands let go of the device. Ron, who had been pulling hard on it, suddenly found himself flying backwards due to the loss of force on the other end. He fell over into a pile of boxes.

Drakken's mouth slowly inched up into a smile and Shego knew her plan was working when the villain shook his head. "Stop that. Get her to stop that. It's making my evil heart melt!" He demanded in an angry voice.

"Ugh, fine," Shego grunted out, dismayed that Drakken had been able to throw off the power of Kim's move.

"Wait, my remote! Blast it, the boy got it!" Drakken shouted out upon realizing what had just occurred.

Ron had just clambered out of the boxes when he saw the mad genius rushing at him. "Ah!" he panicked and pressed a button on the remote. A white light fired from it and hit Drakken square in the chest. The villain froze and then toppled over to the floor, wiggling about, eyes wide, and gasping for breath. He looked like a fish out of water.

"What did I do?!" Ron freaked. He glanced on the screen of the device and saw that Drakken had been turned into a guppy. "AHHH! He's going to die. He needs water!" Ron grabbed his hair with his hands and with panicked eyes, he grabbed a glass of water that was chilling on top of a table and poured it over the man. All it succeeded in doing was making the man wet. Ron threw the glass away, the cup bouncing away and rolling under a table. "It didn't work!"

"Aw great," Shego muttered under her breath, eyeing the scene with disdain. Now her boss had gotten himself turned into a fish. Just what she needed. "Where did I keep that spare glass tank?" And she hobbled off to find one, dragging with her Kim who was still attached to her leg.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt: Same as last chapter_

 **A Fishy Situation**

"What do you mean you have no idea how this works?" Ron whined in exasperation. "You're _his_ sidekick." He jerked back as Shego angrily got up and in his face.

"First off, I am NOT his SIDEKICK! And secondly, does it look like I care about his stupid inventions?" Shego raised two fingers up as she made her points.

"Uh...no?" Ron said hesitantly when he saw Shego was waiting for his response with arched brow.

"Exactly," Shego backed away from Ron and crossed her arms over her chest as she went to go lean against the giant man sized fish tank. Inside it Drakken was swimming about, his eyes wide and mouth making letter o shapes. "So I have no idea how to turn him back, or Kim."

Right now, said teenage hero was back to chasing Rufus around the lab in order to keep her distracted and from bothering Ron and Shego as they tried to amend the situation.

"Maybe, Drakken has some evil blueprints or something that we could use to figure out how to use this modulator," Ron shook the device in his hand and Shego, feeling unsafe with him holding it, swiped it out from his hands.

"Don't wave this thing around, it's dangerous and even more so in your bumbling oaf hands. I'll hold onto it for now."

"And why is it safer in your hands? You could use it to turn me into an animal and then Drakken's plan would be complete!" Ron accused.

Shego rolled her eyes. "As if I want to turn the lab into any more of zoo than it already is. Besides, I'm actually trying to help you."

"Well you haven't been very helpful, all you've done is say you don't know what to do and that's it." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

Shego's lips thinned. "Maybe I should turn you into an animal."

"Uh no! Don't do that!" Ron waved his hands.

"Then start being useful. I know how hard that can be for you, but do try just this once. I can't have my boss remain as a guppy. And you can't have Kim remain as a puppy," _No matter how cute she is,_ Shego thought internally.

"Sheesh, no need to be so mean. I do have feelings, you know," Ron said slightly downcast.

"Your feelings are not important right now. What is, is figuring out how to work this blasted device!" Shego almost growled out. How did Kim put up with him? Was he always this annoying?

"Fine," Ron conceded. "Like I was saying before, we need blueprints-"

"I'm not going to just hand over Drakken's blueprints to you. Their top secret."

"Then do you want him to remain a fish for the rest of his life?" Ron was beginning to lose his cool. How could Kim deal with this woman each and every time they fought? She was so stubborn! "Do you want to have to clean his fish tank, feed him fish food and carry him around in a giant fishbowl from base to base?"

"No, I don't! But I can't just give you the plans! Why can't you just call nerdlinger or something? I'm sure he could figure it out!"

"And why can't you give me the plans-oh hey, actually that's a good idea," Ron stopped himself as what Shego had said sunk in properly. He pulled out the kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey, what's up?" Wade asked, the glow of his many computer screens lighting up his face.

"So, Kim kind of got turned into a puppy. Not a literal puppy," Ron amended quickly when he saw Wade's facial expression. "Just a human with the mindset of one and I was wondering if you could have a look at this device and tell us how to operate it so we can reverse the effects."

"Us?"

"Yea, Drakken got turned too." Ron angled the camera so the fish tank and Shego's unamused face were visible.

"Alright, hold out the device so the kimmunicator can scan it." Ron held the front of the kimmunicator so that it was facing Shego.

Shego did as asked and a red beam came from the front scanning the item.

"What's the verdict Wade?" Ron asked, turning the device to his face once more.

"I think..." Wade rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I need to see the blueprints."

"Ha! See I told you!" Ron cried out triumphantly while Shego slapped her face and let out a low groan. "Now make with the plans." Ron held out his hand eagerly waiting for the plans.

"Fine. Just wait here," Shego stomped away and returned two minutes later with the blueprints.

She held them up in front of the kimmunicator so that Wade could scan them.

"And?" Ron asked.

"I can't read it. It's all chicken scratch," was his answer.

"See, his blueprints are useless," Shego stuck out her tongue at Ron.

"This isn't something you should be gloating about," Ron pointed out. "Because now it means we have no way of reversing this."

"Ah, right," Shego said glumly as she realized this, rolling up the blueprint once more and then tossing it over her shoulder. "So now what? Got anything in that good guy arsenal of tools?"

"If I did I would have used it by now."

Shego arched a brow at this.

"Oh, okay, so maybe I would have forgotten to check, but I did check. This time. Specifically this time. Since Kim's not here."

"Don't be too down. There's no need to do anything about this situation," Wade cut in, casually taking a sip from his drink.

"And why not?" Ron asked.

"Because what I could make out from both scans was that the transitive species modulator's effects are ethereal."

"Meaning?" Shego arched a brow.

"It should be wearing off...any second now." Just as Wade finished that sentence Rufus called for Ron's attention. "Ron! Ron!" He hopped over to his friend and jumped onto his shoulder, tugging his head in the direction of Kim who was sitting on the floor, rubbing the top of her head in confusion.

"W-what just happened?"

Shego's lips split into a smile. "You went barking mad!" Then with a laugh at her own dog pun, she backflipped so that she was standing on the lip of the fish tank and reaching in, she grabbed Drakken by the back of his neck, half pulling him out of the water.

"Shego?!" He half coughed half sputtered. "What happened? Why do I feel the need to eat fish food? And why am I in water?"

"I'll tell ya later, Dr. D. Now we gotta get out of here." Then turning to Team Possible, Ron tending to Kim and helping her to her feet, she saluted them. "Gotta go kiddies. Got bigger fish to fry." _Two animal puns in a row. I am killing it._ And then she tossed a soggy Drakken over her shoulder and was gone.

"Should we go after them? They got away with the modulator," Ron asked Kim who was staring at Shego's retreating back until it was gone. "No," the girl shook her head. "We'll get them later. Right now I have the strange urge to chase a ball."

"Right. We should probably get that checked out."

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt suggestion: Kim turns dog-like, Shego turns cat-like_

 **Drakken Tries to Get Wild, Again**

"Prepare to go wild, Kim Possible. With my transitive species modulator, I will turn you into an-"

"Again? Are you really doing the same gimmick _again_?" Kim huffed out in boredom. "You did that last time and it didn't work out. What makes you think it will work out well this time?"

"Last time didn't count. It was only a test run. A test run!" Drakken protested, slamming his hand on the railing of the catwalk he was on. Kim was standing below him, Shego holding the red head captive by caging her arms under the heroes pits and holding her tightly there. "Besides, this time I already got you captured and your stupid sidekick is nowhere to be found. And I will most definitely not be turned into a fish. Not this time!" Drakken readied his device, the settings turned to feline. He was hoping this time he could get Kim to turn into the mindset of a lion or tiger so he could set her loose on Global Justice. Then he fired it.

Kim smirked, having waited for this moment. "Who says I'm trapped?" and then she kicked Shego in the shin, all while using Shego's form behind her as a leverage board to swing her body up and over her, landing behind the green skinned villainess.

Shego was the one who took the hit this time and her eyes got wide as the electricity zapped her.

"Damn you Kim! You made me hit Shego!"

Kim took three steps back, being light on the balls of her feet, in case that Shego turned into a vicious animal. She saw the woman's shoulder hunch up and a low growl come from her. "Aha!" Drakken laughed and pointed at Kim like a school bully. "You've only made things worse for yourself Kim Possible!"

Shego slowly turned her head around, her eyes cast in shadows under her thick mane, her lips curling up into a-smile? Kim was confused when she saw the villainess erupt into a smile at Kim and start to purr.

"A cat? A freaken cat? Out of all the felines, a housecat?" Drakken's pitch got high as he saw what the machine had given him. "This is a piece of garbage!" He shouted out and threw the device on the floor, before stomping on it. "It can't do anything right!" His foot activated the buttons on the device and a beam of white light shot out, ricocheting off of the many beams on the platform he was on. With a scream he dropped down into a crouching position, eyes warily following the beam off light as it continued to zoom around his head, pinging loudly from one pipe to another. "Shego, help!" he cried out before remembering that Shego was currently a cat. "Damn it."

"Good kitty?" Kim awkwardly said as she suddenly found herself on her butt, lap full of Shego, the woman purring loudly above her. It was odd to see the usually acerbic and sharp villain acting so...cuddly. It was kind of cute.

Still purring, Shego began to rub her cheek along Kim's rapidly reddening cheek. This was really embarrassing. Kim had thought she wouldn't be the one feeling this way, but apparently seeing Shego acting so out of character was making her blush.

"Okay, that's enough," Kim tried to gently push Shego off but she was still as strong as she was in human form, so she wasn't going to be moved easily. Maybe Kim could pull out her lipstick laser. Cats loved lasers. Her fingers fumbled in her pants pocket for it. But all movement momentarily stopped when Kim felt something wet and smooth behind her ear that made her eyes stutter, in danger of closing.

Shego was licking her. And in an apparently sensitive place of hers. A shiver went down Kim's back before she could stop it and this time she roughly grabbed Shego by the shoulders and pushed her away, staring the woman straight in the face as much as she could despite her face feeling hot like fire.

"No, Shego. No more." She was firm with her words.

Shego cocked her head cutely to the side. "Mrow?" and then she slowly and gently leaned in and licked the tip of Kim's nose with her velvety tongue, definitely inspiring some interesting thoughts in Kim's head about Shego's soft tongue and what other places would feel good if she applied her tongue there.

"Ahh! Drakken, help!" Kim couldn't believe that she was calling for the blue villain's help, but she really couldn't handle a cat Shego right now as she was inspiring a dangerous line of thoughts. It wasn't fair how disarmingly cute she was being. Kim couldn't hurt her. Right now she was nuzzling right into Kim's chest, her black hair tickling Kim's chin and neck.

"I'm in a bit of pickle here," Drakken called back, inching a toe to his left. He needed to leave but the beam that had escaped from his remote was still flying around unchecked. When he saw his toe was safe, he began to move more of his body forwards. But he calculated the timing wrong and the beam hit him right in the tip of his ear.

A couple of seconds later and he was clucking like a chicken, bobbing his head back and forth as he looked for some grains to eat on the floor next to him.

"Well, crap," Kim commented when she saw what had happened to him. Now she was stuck here because cat Shego had decided to push Kim onto the floor and take a nap on her, curling her arms around her shoulder's, snuggling her face into her chest and purring loudly her content.

"Maybe...this isn't so bad," Kim said with a soft blush to her cheeks as she gazed up at the ceiling from where she lay, her hands unconsciously delving into dark soft locks. Then she too closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Omake Two: Cat Nap**

"Sorry about not being able to come for the mission KP. I hope everything was fine," Ron apologized to his friend the next day at school. Kim closed her locker, sending him a smile.

"It's fine. You had a fever and you needed your rest. It was only Drakken trying to turn all heroes into animals. Again." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Wow, he really must be running out of ideas if he did two of the same ones in a row."

"He even got himself stuck as a chicken. And I had to fix him before I destroyed the device. He got Shego turned into an animal as well." Kim shook her head in mild amusement at the blue skinned villain's failures.

"Is that why the mission took so long? I was worried cause you weren't back until late at night."

Kim missed a step at Ron's words and felt her cheeks heat up. "Uh, right," she coughed, trying to play this gaff off while her thoughts turned back to how she had fallen asleep with cat Shego still on top of her, not waking up until late because of how comfortable it had been to stay like that. She wondered why it was. Shouldn't she be scared to be that close to her arch nemesis? "Yea, definitely. Because I had to change the both of them back." _And not because of anything else._

"Are you sick or something? Your face is really red," Ron commented, his brows raised in concern. "I hope I didn't get you sick or anything."

"No. No. It's no big," Kim shook her head to focus herself and rushed on ahead, leaving Ron behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Dog Puns are Ruff**

It had been a week after the unfortunate incident with the species modulator and it seemed that in every follow up encounter between Kim and Shego, the older woman was insistent on reminding Kim of her time as a puppy. And Kim was getting tired of it. Really tired. It was bad enough Ron had told her with mild amusement despite his best attempts at hiding it, just what exactly she had been doing while as a pup; she didn't need Shego rubbing it in her face. Kim had apparently chased Rufus relentlessly around the evil lair, and then taken to wrapping herself around Shego's leg and nearly humping it. Why had she done that? Why not go on Ron's leg, or Drakken's? Had it been simply because Shego was closer?

Kim couldn't tell, her memories a bit fuzzy of the whole ordeal. Not that she really wanted to, give how embarrassing it sounded, so she wished Shego would just drop the topic already.

"Aww Princess, why do you look so upset? Ruff day?" Shego sniggered to herself after asking Kim that in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shego, would you just stop that?" Kim huffed out, annoyed, and aiming a high kick over Shego's head. The villainess ducked and sent a punch at Kim's exposed abdomen, causing the girl to move three steps back from the blow.

"And why's that? Got a bone to pick with me about it?"

"Grr!" Kim growled out in frustration, recovering from the hit and putting up her arms to block a rain of blows from Shego who cocked back arm after arm in rhythm and let her punches fly. Kim grunted in effort to hold back the attacks, her feet sliding back. Somewhere to her back an explosion sounded, alerting her that Ron had foiled something or another of Drakken's again. "Their just not that funny anymore. So you really should stop."

"You're just jealous you don't have jokes like I do. So I won't paws them just because you're jealous."

"Shego, I am not jealous!" Kim cried back, pushing her arms forward and interrupting Shego's attacks. She knocked Shego's arms aside and drew her own body closer to direct a knee right into Shego's gut. The air left Shego's mouth but she still had the strength to grab a hold of Kim's shoulders and hold the red head in place so she could head butt her hard. Kim let out a hiss and stepped back as Shego released her so she could rub her forehead, stars dancing in her eyes.

"So...jealous," Shego wheezed, still breathless from that knee Kim had jabbed her with earlier.

"Shego! Please," Kim said with exasperation. "I'm trying to fight you properly and you're not taking this seriously at all. Can you just stop with the puns already?"

"I mutt or mutt not," Shego shrugged, her breath regained now. Kim only frowned at her words. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It would be a wasted opportunity to not make fun of a heroes blunders. You should be expecting me to do it, since I am a villain after all and that's what we do best: mock our enemies!" Shego waggled her brows.

Kim only sighed heavily; she had given the other a chance. If Shego wasn't going to stop this of her own accord, then it was time for Kim to take matters into her own paws-er, hands, definitely hands.

 _Damn Shego and her jokes._


	9. Chapter 9

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Cat Puns Ruin the Meowment**

The next time Wade informed Kim that she would be up against Shego, she came prepared-with a list of over twenty cat puns she had found on the internet.

"Sup, Shego," she greeted with a smug grin on her face, catching the woman right in the act of taking a diamond out of a vault in the city's safe. "It seems I've _cat_ you redhanded today."

Shego turned around, her brow arched in question. "What?"

Kim ignored Shego's confusion and went on, reciting things from the list she had memorized. "I don't mean to _kitten_ your robbery time, but you've been found so you better cough that diamond back up." Kim held out a demanding hand and Shego eyed the hand then the diamond and the hand again.

"There is no way you're getting your hands on this!" Shego possessively held onto the diamond. "This gem is mine. I worked hard to figure out how to break in here and get it! So I suggest you back off, before I make you!" Shego pocketed the gem and put her fists up, plasma coming to life.

"You're in no _paw_ sition to be making threats like that," Kim said, readying her body for combat. But the statement made it hard for Shego to concentrate on fighting Kim seriously.

"Why are you saying such things?" She asked, honestly confused by the emphasis that Kim was putting on certain words.

"I'm just making cat puns to get back at you for all those horrible dog puns you made!" Kim shot back. "And as a hero it's my job to uh, make the villains sweat in terror when I talk to them," Kim parodied what Shego had told her last time.

"The only terror you're inducing are those terrible puns."

"See! Now you know and feel my pain. Your jokes were _cat_ -astrophically horrid! Now, come get licked by me, pussy!" Kim shouted out, with her fist up.

Shego's mouth hung open and her cheeks colored a bit. "Uh, no. Kimmie, do you know what you just said?"

"Yes," Kim rolled her eyes. "I told you I would fight you, kitty."

"No, well yes, but no. It just doesn't sound good the way you phrased it." Shego shook her head. "Pussy is slang for," at this she pointed at her own crouch with her pointer finger as she didn't know of a less vulgar way of explaining this to the young teen. "And you said you would lick it..." Shego trailed off watching Kim's face turn an adorable shade of red as it all sunk in.

"No, no! I didn't mean that." Kim exclaimed as she covered her eyes, too shamed to look the other in the eye. "Pussy was supposed to mean cat. Just another word for cat! And I meant lick as in punching! Like getting my licks in and stuff." Why did it always end up that Kim would say inappropriate things to Shego? This was something totally unhero like. And she had said with such gusto and confidence.

Shego let out a little chuckle at Kim's reaction, covering her smile with her hand. Kim was just too cute. "It's okay Kim. I'm sure you didn't mean to make such a vulgar suggestion. Where did you even get such phrasing?"

"I got it from the internet!" Kim answered. And it had failed her like it had last time in the case of using swear words. She held out the list and thrust it at Shego as if offended by it. "Here it is."

Shego took the paper gently and ran through it, her brows rising on some of the phrases at the bottom of the page. "Wow, some of these are really questionable and toeing the line into outright indecency." Then she let the paper go up in green flames in her hand. "Don't ever look up stuff like that on the internet. That place is too dark for you."

"I only wanted to best you at the pun game," Kim admitted, taking her hands away from her face, now that she felt a bit less mortified.

"How about we call a truce then?" Shego stuck out her hand. "No more puns, since you suck at those."

Kim wanted to argue that she didn't suck but given how she had failed terribly today, she withheld her comments. "Alright. No more bad puns-from either of us."

"Yes." Shego smiled, it turning into a smirk. "Brand mew start."

Kim shook Shego's hand and it took her a second to register the words Shego had said. "Did you just make a-" she slowly started as Shego let go of her hand and began to back away. "A good cat pun? Yes, yes I did."

"Shego!" Kim cried out and gave chase. "What did I tell you about making those kinds of jokes?"

"That it was purrfectly fine, as long as we didn't make any bad puns!" Shego called back as she ran while Kim chased her across the lab.

* * *

 **Omake: Ron and Drakken Want to Have Puns too**

"Man, they look like their having so much fun," Ron commented wistfully as he looked on from the sidelines as Shego and Kim bantered with each other, pulling out all sorts of dog and cat puns on each other.

"You're barking up the wrong tree!" Shego shouted.

"And you're not getting away with this cat and mouse game!" Kim retaliated as the two chased each other around the latest of Drakken's schemes which was taking place in a giant warehouse.

"I know!" Drakken exclaimed in sympathy. "Why can't we have a funny banter like that?"

Ron thought this over a moment. "Hey, why don't we make one up between us then? You got transformed into a fish and a chicken last time, so I can make a ton of puns from that." Ron tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Like, I'm here to stop your fowl plans!" Ron struck a heroic pose as he said this and Drakken nodded his head in encouragement.

"That's good," he egged on. "Continue."

"I'm here to wipe away your evil inventions from egg-istance! Or, how about this fish one: "I've been herring all about your evil schemes and I'm here to make them net a problem!"

"Haha, I love all of them!" Drakken slapped his knee in laughter.

"Now you do me! Make some puns about me!" Ron said, getting excited by the prospect of finally having a witty banter between him and a villain just like Kim and Shego did.

Drakken went into his thinking mode, scrunching his brows and looking up. "Hmm, but you didn't get turned into an animal so I don't know what puns to make with that."

"How about making puns with my name?" Ron suggested hopefully.

This paused Drakken. What was the boys name again? His too long paused tipped Ron off to the truth. "Oh come on man! We've been fighting each other for two years by now and you still don't know my name!" He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by this.

"It's not my fault your name is forgettable!" Drakken said, on the defense. "Argh, this is never going to work out now! And it's all your fault!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Ron. "Henchmen, get him!" Five henchmen popped out from behind some crates next to Ron's left and ran at him.

"So not egg-cellent," Ron mumbled dejectedly and then got into position to kick their ass.


	10. Chapter 10

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt: What if Kim had stayed with the mindset of a pup?_

 **Training**

When Shego had begged Drakken if she could keep a pet in their evil lair, she never could have anticipated how much work having a puppy would be. They needed food, grooming, love and affection and most importantly, attention. Because if one wasn't paying attention to their pet, they could destroy one's stuff. Which Kim had a nasty habit of doing.

"Kim, no." Shego indicated downwards with her finger, maintaining a stern voice. "Put down my shoe. What did I tell you about chewing on those?"

Kim cocked her head to the side innocently and let out a small bark around the shoe in her mouth, which was currently covered in drool and chewed on. Then she spat it out and took off running somewhere out the room. Shego sighed and picked up the wet shoe with her forefinger and thumb. "Great, another pair ruined." She tossed it onto a pile of discarded and ruined black shoes that was growing each day. She was going to run out of shoes at this rate if this kept up.

And if Kim wasn't ruining Shego's stuff, then she was ruining Drakken's stuff. Already there were loud melodramatic screams coming from down the hall where Drakken's lab was. Shego sighed again and made her way over, knowing there was no need to rush as she would be too late to stop the damages and Drakken was just going to yell at her anyways.

She found Drakken shaking his fist angrily at Kim who was chewing on the wires of one of his evil lasers. "Stop that, you annoying pest!" He howled at her and tried to take a step forwards to shoo her away, only to have her growl at him, in between chomps on the thick wire. He gave a yelp and backed up, eyeing frantically for something to help him and spotting Shego.

"Shego, get Kim under control! She's ruining my invention. Again!"

Shego rolled her eyes at this. _They never work properly anyways,_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it down.

"Kimmie, Princess,~" Shego sang her pet's name, trying to get the pet's attention. Kim perked her ears but continued chewing on the cable. "If you stop chewing on the cable, I'll give you a snack." Kim's jaw paused at the words snack, but she didn't let go of the wire yet.

"It's your favorite. Bacon bits!" Shego continued in a sing song manner. This worked and Kim let go of the wire and trotted over to Shego who patted her on the head. "Good girl," she cooed.

"You need to get her under control," Drakken folded his arms across his chest. "Or else I will."

"Is that a threat?" Shego arched her brow, her voice getting lower. "She's only a puppy. She doesn't know any better."

"Puppy or not, you told me you'd take care of her. And that I wouldn't have to worry about her getting in the way of my evil plans. But she is. So do something about it."

"Like what?" Shego asked. "You want me to chain her to a wall or keep her locked up in a cage?" Shego's tone of voice was getting angrier and Kim could sense it so she gave a soft whimper of fright. Shego noticed that and she patted Kim on the head once more. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you, but that shit for brains over there. Is he a shit for brains? Yes he is. Yes he is." Shego said this in a baby voice to Kim whose eyes lit up once more and she began smiling happily at Shego.

"I can hear you," Drakken said icily. "I'm not a shit for brains. I am an evil genius! And as such you shall respect me!"

"Eh," Shego shrugged. "One could argue against that."

Drakken stomped his foot childishly. "It doesn't matter, soon the whole world will know of my-"

"Gonna cut you off right there. Don't wanna hear another spiel about world domination and blah blah evil genius blah blah, whole world shall know. I just want to tell you, that I'm not going to cage Kimmie. It's not healthy for a pup to be locked up. They need space and energy to grow."

"Having her locked up sounds great actually. I wouldn't mind. And she doesn't need to grow-she's a-" Drakken cut himself off when he saw one of Shego's hands lit up green. "Just get her trained would you?" he quickly changed his tune, sweatdropping.

Shego's plasma powers turned off. "That sounds...fine with me." Every dog needed training. And the idea of Kimmie doing special tricks on demand for Shego sounded fun.

"Good good. That way both sides win. You get a pet and I get no chewed on inventions." Drakken nodded his head.

It looked like it was time for Shego to train Kimmie.

* * *

But training Kimmie was proving harder than it seemed. Way harder. Shego tried to stamp the inclinations out of Kim for biting her and Drakken's stuff but it was almost nigh impossible to get Kim to stop. And just when Shego thought she had fixed the issue for good, something would occur and Kim would jump right back into her old habits. For example, whenever Drakken finished his invention, the next day before it could be used for evil, someone Kim had gotten into his lab and ruined it. Or when Shego was getting ready to go steal something for Drakken, she'd find all her cat suits buried under six feet of dirt. And there was no way she was going on a missions without her signature outfit.

It was almost like Kim had these habits because of how used to fighting Shego and Drakken was. Drakken certainly thought that. "She doesn't have the mindset of a puppy! I bet it's all a trick! Yes, a trick, so that she can stay in our base and destroy all my evil plans before that sidekick of hers can get to it!"

"I don't think so, doc," Shego said, folding her arms over her chest. There was no way that Kim could be faking this for as long and as realistically as she was. Because then it would be really awkward to understand why Princess humped Shego's leg as often as she did. Or wanted her belly rubbed. Or head petted.

"Then why is she doing this? I thought I told you to train her!"

"And I am!" Shego shot back. "But it's only been a month and it takes longer than that to completely train a puppy."

Drakken frowned and looked to be deep in thought-which was never a good sign. "I have a solution to that," he started slowly. A grin spread on his face. "If I make a brain control device for her-"

"Out of the question," Shego put her hand up to stop him. "You touch her and I'll train her to bite your butt and not your inventions next time."

Drakken pouted. "It's a good idea. It would mean less work for you!" He paused. "And you can't train her to attack me! That would hurt!"

"That's exactly the point."

"Although..." Drakken rubbed his chin before he began to chuckle softly to himself. _Oh no, here comes another terrible idea,_ Shego thought with a shudder. "If you can train her to fight alongside us, then we would be unstoppable! Yes, I can envision it now. Drakken and Shego, with Pup Possible!"

Shego had wanted to say that was a terrible idea, but actually it might not be bad having an animal mascot. "That's not half bad Drakken." Now it was only a matter of time trying to teach Kim to follow commands such as fetch, useful for nabbing stuff, catch, useful for catching those precious things, and attack, useful for protecting them from enemies.

Drakken wanted to help out with this sort of training, and had even prepared a stuffed doll of Ron for Princess to attack. But Kim only stared blankly at it and scratched the back of her ear.

"Why is she not attacking it?" Drakken asked.

"Because that buffoon is her friend, or was. She probably still remembers him." Shego reasoned.

"Or, she's really Kim Possible this whole time!" Drakken cried out in paranoia.

Shego sighed. "No, Drakken, she's not." Then to Kim she said, "come on." Kim followed after her obediently. It looked like this type of training wasn't going to work well, so it was time to just focus on making sure Kim didn't chew on things she shouldn't. Or hump Shego's leg when she shouldn't.

And if Shego thought stopping any of that was challenging, then giving Kim a bath was even harder. One time Kim had gone outside and rolled around in the dirt, soiling her clothes with mud and specks of plant. Shego couldn't have Kim getting into the lair and getting her dirt everywhere-Drakken would have a hissy fit for sure, claiming that the dirt could get into his inventions and ruin it, (although Shego could claim that just even air ruined the machine) and so she had to bathe Kim right away.

Getting Kim into the bath wasn't the hard part. Kim loved the water and immediately took to splashing around in it. It was removing her clothes that presented some difficulty. And as soon as Shego removed Kim's dark top, she found that out. But it was a bit too late. Taking the shirt off had been easy, it was what was underneath that made it hard for Shego to concentrate. "Kimmie, where did your bra go?" Shego asked faintly, blood dripping out of her nose at an alarming rate.

Kim merely cocked her head to her side innocently. And then she leaned over to lick Shego on the cheek in concern, her warm chest pressing against the front of Shego's chest as a result.

It was only two hours later, when the over flowing water of the still running tub began to leak through the ceiling of Drakken's bedroom and onto his head as he took his evil midday nap, that he went up to investigate and found a catatonic Shego lying on the flooded bathroom floor, a puddle of diluted blood around her.

Kim sat next to her on her haunches, nosing at her in concern. Drakken was blocked from viewing her exposed top half.

"Kim Possible! I knew it! I knew you were just waiting to strike at the right moment! And now you've killed one of my sidekicks!"

Kim sat up, eyes wide in fear at Drakken's rant and the man gave a strangled scream as he saw the two weapons she had wielded in destroying Shego. Something began to leak from his nose. Then he too fell down into a puddle of his own blood.

It was a while before either of them could successfully get up because each time they did, Kim was there and still not wearing her shirt. And it was another eternity before either of them could get a shirt back on Kim. From then on Kim was only given baths by the evil henchmen who seemed to be resilient to this.

Shego needed a blood bag after all that and Drakken got anemia, which made him shake his fist at the hero turned pup. "Trying to get me sick, but it won't work, Kim Possible!" he had raged at the dog, whom he was even more convinced was out to get him.

So, training a pup, or even taking care of one wasn't as easy as Shego had thought. And there were days when she got frustrated but at the end of the day, it was all worth it when Kim crawled into bed with her and snuggled up to her warmth. Then Shego didn't feel alone; she felt loved and she'd fall asleep with a smile on her face as Kim's hair tickled her chin.

Yes, in these moments, it was worth all the frustrations of having a pet.


	11. Chapter 11

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt: What if Shego had remained a cat?  
_

 **The Cat's out of the bag  
**

"Ron, can we please keep her?" Kim begged, fluttering her eyes at her best friend.

"I don't know Kim..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a villain. I don't trust her in the house."

"Please oh please?" Kim continued to bat her eyes, all of it gradually wearing down on Ron's resolve. "She has nowhere to go now that Drakken fired her. We can't just leave her on the streets! That would be cruel. We're heroes, we don't do stuff like that. We help people, and we need to keep her safe and warm until Wade can come up with a solution to turning her back."

Ron winced at this. He wouldn't feel right leaving Shego homeless now that she was trapped with the mindset of a cat. But he also didn't feel alright with the idea of Kim taking her home as a pet. "But she's a lot of work KP. And I don't think either of our parents would be cool with keeping a full sized human in the house..."

Ron's words trailed off as Kim hoisted Shego up in her arms. The green skinned villain had her arms and legs curled up like baby kittens do and she was mrrowing quietly. Upon being held up high, she gave a louder meow and looked Ron in the face with her big innocent eyes. There was no way he could say no to that. "Fine. You can keep her. But I am not going to feed her, or groom her."

"Thanks Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Having a pet is going to be so much fun!" Then she ran off home, to get a bed ready for her new pet. It was only when she was halfway there that she realized Ron had been right about one thing: How was she going to explain to her parents the sudden new pet?

There was only one answer to that solution. And that was to keep Shego hidden until Wade could come up with a way to reverse the effects of the spell.

* * *

Kim should have foreseen that she wouldn't be able to keep Shego a secret for long, especially because she lived with the dweebs. And those two boys were curious-er than was healthy. They quickly caught onto the fact Kim had a secret and it was all the redhead could do to keep Shego from being discovered. But alas at the end of the week, the dweebs finally got past all her efforts.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, what is this?" Her mom had huffed at her, in shock and dismay as she watched Shego crawl on all fours and rub her face against Kim's ankle, purring loudly. "Isn't that your arch nemesis? What is she doing in our _house_ , in our _closet_ , acting like a _cat_?"Ms. Possible's voice got higher and higher in pitch on each emphasized word.

"Mom, I-" Kim could feel cold sweat drip down her back, as her brain began to short circuit in panic. Off to her left she was aware of the laughter of her brothers, but their voices sounded distant right now, overpowered by the loudness of her parents tones.

"Is this what you do in your 'spy' time? Is this what you mean when you say you go on missions? Engage in cat role play with enemies?! I will not tolerant this under my roof!" Her dad yelled sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you have an animal fetish?" Her mom added in a soft whisper of horror, and at this Kim buried her face in her hands, feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment. She should have listened to Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt: What if Shego had remained a cat? Part Two  
_

 **Don't Touch my Pussy (Cat)!  
**

After many hours of explaining to her parents, Kim finally managed to straighten the situation out. Her parents had chided her, telling her she should have just told them in the first place what the situation was, instead of keeping secrets and creating a misunderstanding.

"Do you know how long she will remain like this? Are you sure she's not just pretending, waiting to catch you off guard?" Kim's mom had suggested.

"I'm a hundred percent sure mom," Kim had affirmed, thinking back to how Shego would always curl up at the foot of Kim's bed and sleep there while Kim slept. There was no way Shego would be willing to do that if she was still of human mind. She would have been burning everything in the house down. Starting with Kim.

"Can I run tests on her? It's fascinating to see-"

"No dad," Kim shut that down quickly. There was no way she was going to let her dad take advantage of a helpless, cat?-person? Shego? It wasn't right.

"But science-"

"No." Kim shook her head ardently.

Her father looked crestfallen but he could live without this so Kim didn't feel too bad.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I think Shego will only be staying here until Wade can come up with a way to reverse this. He's already halfway done."

"That's good to hear. But in the meantime what should we feed her? Cat food?" Kim's mom asked, watching as Shego lazed in a ray of light that was coming in from the windows. It made her sleek black hair glow along with her green skin.

Kim shrugged. "I've been giving her milk so far and granola. And she seems fine with it. I don't want to risk giving her cat food since she still has a human digestive system.

"If we carried out an experiment to test what sorts of foods-"

Kim shot her dad a look before crossing her arms over her chest.

He let out a dejected sigh. "It was worth a try." His inner scientist was too curious to not attempt some sort of experimentation on this new found phenomena.

"Okay. It seems you know what you're doing with Shego. So we'll leave you to it, sweetie. If you need help with anything just ask."

"Thanks mom."

After that Kim's parents mainly left her and the Shego situation alone. Except for her dad occasionally, who she caught trying to sneak up on Shego a couple times, syringe or notepad in hand. Kim would help Shego out with this, but the woman had the issue under control. Soon Kim's dad found out that Shego's claws were really, really sharp. He had yelped on more than one occasion, as he ran for the basement to the safety of his lab, "Shego's claws are worse than a cat's," or "You really need to get her declawed Kim."

Kim would only laugh and shake her head.

However, there was someone else who had more trouble with Shego and it was Ron. Kim didn't notice it at first until he pointed it out to Kim timidly. "Kim, I think your cat is trying to kill me."

It all started when Ron first came over, giving Kim a huge hug and taking all her attention away. Shego's eyes narrowed menacingly at his figure as she slinked behind the couch, scheming.

The next day, when he too came over and took up Kim's attention, as the two of them watched TV, laughing at some stupid movies, Shego decided she had to make a move and quick, before her owner decided she liked this human boy better than her and wanted to throw Shego out. Besides, Shego still remembered how this boy had tried to convince Kim not to keep her as a pet. He was already on Shego's shit list.

So Shego had to get rid of him. When he standing outside by Kim's pool, Shego rubbed up against his ankles, tripping him up and making him fall into the water. But that fool could swim, so that plan failed. And he even got her back for it, splashing her with water as he fell in. Dripping and cold, she flipped her fringe back in place and went on to scheme some more.

Then she tried to trip him as he was going down the stairs in the house. Unfortunately Kim was there and thinking quickly she used a grappling hook to pull him up by the back of his pants. Plan two had failed and Shego retreated once more behind the couch to come up with another plan.

Her third plan involved trying to shove him into the street while she, Kim, and Ron were on a walk. Yet again, Kim saved his life with quick thinking and even quicker action. Shego's fourth plan involved her trying to catapult hot oil onto Ron when he had his back turned to the stove, rummaging in the fridge for the rest of the ingredients for the dish he was making for Kim. Shego had clambered up onto the counter tops and quietly made her way over to the frying pan where the bubbling oil was. Stomping her hand down on the handle, the oil went flying, and she watched it's trajectory with a gleam in her eyes. Only it fell short because Ron had miraculously moved to the side to chase down an egg that escaped his grip. So the fridge got a faceful of oil, the plastic sizzling.

"What the-" Ron had turned to the sound of something melting and caught the tail end of Shego escaping. He swore that cat was always bothering him- it was like she was trying to sabotage him. Frowning, he decided to tell Kim about all of his incidents involving the cat so far. But Kim had only waved and laughed off his concern. "Don't be ridiculous Ron. Why would Shego intentionally try to trip you up? She only wants some attention and affection. And as for the oil, cats are naturally curious. So she probably wanted to play with it but got scared when she made the mess."

"Kim, you're forgetting that Shego isn't a real cat. She's a human, who thinks she's a cat. There's a big difference." He spread his arms wide to emphasize this.

When Kim's opinion remained unchanged, Ron knew that he would have to show her proof. But how?

Shego had noticed Ron's and Kim's conversation and she knew she had to act fast. He was finally catching onto her and she couldn't have this. She was going to get Kim's attention back. Kim was her's and not that stupid buffoons.

So she snuck into Ron's house and bit off the wires on his bike's brakes. And not a moment too soon. The garage door opened up to reveal the boy and Shego hid behind a stack of old newspapers as she watched him take the bike and leave. She followed him out to the street, he ever oblivious to her presence. He got on the bike and Shego's grin intensified. Since Ron lived on a hill, brakes were needed right from the start. And as he straddled the bike and pushed off, he immediately went to press on the brakes, not wanting to gain too much traction going downhill. But to his shock he found they didn't work.

"What's going on?" he asked in a frightened voice as his surroundings began to blur. Rufus popped out of his front pocket and pointed for Ron to look backwards and he did. There he spotted Shego sitting in front of his house, two wires in her mouth and a Cheshire grin on her face.

She had bitten his wires off! If this wasn't proof that she was trying to kill him then he didn't know what was!

Rufus tittered something and then jumped onto the handles bars of the bike. He cracked his knuckles, rolled up some imaginary sleeves and then got to work. Ron tried to keep the bike steady, swerving around balls, dogs, and old people that for some reason decided it would be a good idea to be on the middle of the road right now. Rufus quickly tied the ends of the broken wires together and gave Ron a thumbs up. Ron hoped it would work otherwise the main road was approaching and Ron would be flattened like a pancake.

From where Shego sat she heard a huge crash, a single tire flying through the air, and spitting out the wires, she walked back home triumphantly. There had been no Kim to save Ron this time, so there was no way Ron could have survived that. Now Kim was her's.

What Shego didn't know was that the makeshift brakes had worked and the giant crash had come from a truck that had accidentally dropped its multiple orders of bikes onto the middle of the road, stray tires going everywhere. So when Ron showed up at Kim's house, fine and dandy, Shego was taken off guard.

And not only was he alive, but he also had proof. He held up his phone to Kim, Rufus having taken it and gotten a picture of Shego with the evidence in her mouth. Kim was mad. "Shego!" she cried out and Shego gulped heavily. "What are you doing? Why were you trying to kill Ron?"

Shego let out an apologetic mrrow and hung her head in show of apology. She wasn't amending her ways, just apologizing for getting caught.

Kim couldn't stay mad for long with how sad Shego looked. Her eyes were big and round and Kim just had to go and give her a hug. "It's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you so loudly."

"What!?" Ron cried out in disbelief. "She tried to kill me, your best friend since forever, and you forgive her!"

But Kim wasn't listening. "Sheesh, women and their cats," Ron muttered to Rufus who shook his head in sympathy.

As he looked on at the two girls, Shego shot him a devious look and Ron immediately paled. He had a feeling this wasn't over yet, and that the real terror had only just begun.

 **A/N: Back in my day (lol I sound old) you could just backpedal to stop a bike. Now you've got to use the hand brakes which I think is complete bs and so much unsafer.**

 **This is the last chapter of the animal related stuff. The next one will be dealing with the theme of wardrobes!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **A New Wardrobe**

"Prepare to lose again Shego!" Kim Possible announced as she stood from her high ledge over the green skinned villainess and pointed down at her, other hand on her hip in a cool hero pose.

"I think not Prince..." The words died on Shego's tongue as she turned around to face her opponent only to see her dressed like...like that! "What is that?" She half hissed, half demanded.

"What is what?" Kim furrowed up her brow in confusion.

"That...that thing!" Shego raised a hand to point in horror at what she was seeing. Her eyes were wide open and unblinking.

"Is...there something stuck on it? Something weird? I did just run through about thirty of Drakken's minions," Kim said as she looked her outfit over. But the front was clean and orderly. Maybe she had something on her back? She twisted her back to Shego so the villain could see better. "Is it on my back? Do I have something sticking on my back?"

At this Shego was only rewarded to a better view of Kim's ass. Which made her blush for some reason. Which she couldn't have happening. "No. There's nothing there!" She insisted, covering her eyes with her hand but leaving her fingers a few inches apart. "It's your clothes that are the problem!"

"My clothes?" Kim turned her front back to Shego. She looked her clothes up and down. They consisted of a white crop top that was off the shoulder and black tights with nanite technology seamed into the sides. Both were really skintight, rendering little to the imagination about what was underneath. "I don't see anything wrong with them. They were given to me especially for this mission. They feel really great. _Nice_ and _flexible._ " Kim stretched her leg behind her back to prove this point.

 _Your legs look really nice and flexible. Ah! What am I thinking?_ "Their...their not good! Their indecent! Indecent I tell you! You shouldn't be leaving your house looking like that!" This outfit definitely showed off way more torso, shoulder, and curves on Kim than Shego had ever seen before.

"Indecent?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. Did this outfit really reveal that much? But Monique had told her it was alright. She wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling the need to hide. "Hey, why are you peeking between your fingers then!"

"Me? Bah, I-I'm not, why would I? Like come on! And it's not p-peeking! You're my enemy! I can't take my eyes off of you!" Shego sputtered. "Now go home and change! I can't fight you like this!"

"Alright, I will! Sheesh! Stop trying to shoo me away!" Kim stomped away angrily and half embarrassed. Why had her friend let her leave the house in such an 'indecent' outfit?

* * *

 **Omake: A New Wardrobe, Another Outfit**

"See, I told you it would work. With clothes like these, we don't have to worry about Kim ever having to fight Shego again," Monique proudly stated from where she was watching a live video feed on her desktop computer of Shego and Kim's interactions. Shego had been unable to fight the red head the moment she had entered the room. In the upper right corner of her screen Wade and Ron were there, chatting with her. "Now you both owe me ten bucks."

Wade sighed. "I guess I should have known better to never mess with a woman's intuition."

"Damn right," Monique raised her chin haughtily.

"I still don't understand why Shego was so bothered by Kim's new clothes? Was it because they were ugly? Uh, not that I think their ugly. I really like the design," Ron corrected himself when he saw Monique arch her brow. "But what was the reason? It kinda seems weird. Was it simply because these clothes were not Kim's usual outfit?" Ron asked, scratching his ear in confusion as he electronically sent the ten bucks over to Monique's bank account.

Wade and Monique exchanged looks with each other. Should they tell him? Nah, it would be better to wait until either girl figured it out. Right now they were too clueless.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now, I have that new outfit design I wanted to try out..." Monique picked up a picture of the newest project she had been working on and began to explain it to the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Still More New Outfits**

"Pumpkin, these outfits are getting ridiculous. You need to stop," Shego said in a tired voice as Kim showed up in an obscenely skin tight outfit. The third one this week.

"But I was told this one was better! That it wasn't as indecent! And it feels _so_ good to stretch in it!" Kim explained as she stretched her hands over her head. The too short shirt revealed the lower half of her breasts and fucking damnit, she wasn't even wearing a bra! A freaken bra! Shego had to wipe the drool off her chin (that had mysteriously gotten there) as she eyed the girl. "Go back home and change. I can't fight you like this!"

"Ugh, fine! You are being so immature about this, I swear. It's just clothes! Why does what I wear affect our fighting?" Kim grumbled as she dejectedly walked back to her hoverpod so she could go home to change.

The next outfit wasn't any better. And it made Shego realize her hands weren't the only place on her body that could get really hot. "This outfit is so good for _ducking_ and _bending_ and _allowing my legs_ to have vast mobility." Kim was demonstrating this ability to convince the villain she should keep the outfit and not have to go back and change, but the aforementioned villain was watching the other girl work those legs with a different interest in mind. Namely that damn, that flexibility would be good in other places, such as a bed, and that damn it, the girl had to be doing this on purpose. There was no way she had no clue what all that suggestive moving was doing to Shego. The green haired villain didn't even try to hide her staring anymore.

"Come on, you gotta let me keep this outfit! You didn't let me keep the others!"

"Pumpkin no," Shego said in a dead voice as she tried to control the hormones that were for some reason or another raging in her right now. "Change. Now." She was barely capable of long sentences at this point.

"Fine!" Kim threw her hands up. "But this is the last time I do this. I really wanna get this fight over with!"

"Okay..." Shego watched under a spell as Kim left , moving those wonderfully supple legs of hers, before shaking her head to try to get a grip on herself. What was wrong with her? Why were Kim's clothing changes affecting her so much?

Kim came back ten minutes later and Shego immediately took to screaming. "Okay, that's it! This is where I draw the line! Whose giving you these outfits!" Shego pointed angrily at the floor.

"Shego-"

"Don't Shego me, young lady. That's a towel! You're wearing a flipping towel to this fight!"

Kim rolled her eyes like this should be obvious. "It's not just a towel. It's a high tech-"

"Stop with the bullshit! Get rid of that right away!"

Kim heaved out a giant sigh. "Fine. If you insist." And then she slowly peeled back the towel and-

"Ahhhhh!" Shego woke up with a giant scream. There was sweat on her forehead and her heart was thumping in her chest like crazy. What-what the fuck was that? Argh! She hit her bed with her hands, not knowing if she was more upset she had woken up before she could see anything, or because ever since Kim had worn that one outfit all those fights ago she had been having dreams like this for a while.

"Kim Possible!" she growled out as she lay back into her bed and tried to go back to sleep. "I swear, one of these days..." the empty threat hung in the air.

* * *

 **Omake: Clothes Resolution**

"Told you!" Monique said as she, Wade and Ron, laughed at the live video feed of Shego in her room on their computer. "She's been having nightmares like this for weeks!"

"You were right. I'm glad I didn't bet against you this time," Wade nodded his head.

Ron sighed. "I guess that means I owe you ten more bucks." The blonde haired boy pulled out a ten from his pocket. "Although I don't really understand why Shego is having nightmares like these. Does she have a fear of clothing?"

 _More a fear of a lack of clothing from a specific someone._ Wade and Monique exchanged looks as they thought the same thing before giggling. "People can have very strange fears, Ron," Wade concluded mysteriously before he turned back to the screen to watch a frustrated in more than one way Shego trying to go back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **A Dip in the Pool Isn't Cool  
**

"Oh no, Shego!" Kim cried out in worry as she watched the villainess fall into a pool of water. The two of them had been fighting at the local swimming pool. It had been Kim's day off and she had gone to the pool with Ron. The weather was hot enough and the water cool enough to help them chill. But Drakken had then had the brilliant idea to suck all the pool water out of the city's pools so that people could suffer during the heat, and he had just so happened to start with the pool Kim was at.

While Ron and Rufus went chasing after Drakken to try to dismantle his eight legged machine with a dome and water tank in back that had a hose attached in the front to suck up the water, Shego and Kim faced off as usual. But Shego was decidedly distracted and she was solely keeping her eyes on Kim's face for some reason. Was it the bikini? The hero remembered how uncomfortable Shego had been with seeing Kim not in her usual outfit. But Kim was wearing her nicest red bikini, so the villain shouldn't have any reason to complain abut it.

It must be the heat then. Yes. The heat, Kim concluded. It was hot in that green black catsuit-it sure looked like it and it stopped Shego from being able to fight well. And because Shego was distracted for some reason, she didn't see the kick Kim sent at her abdomen that sent her flying into the deep end of the pool.

That had sent Kim into a panic. What if Shego didn't know how to swim? She'd never seen the villain swimming before. She didn't want to cause her to drown! So she dove into the pool, avoiding a leg from Drakken's machine as he got closer to the pool before Ron used his grappling gun in order to wrap the wire around the leg and drag it towards him. The machine teetered and took a step back, back into the patio surrounding the pool. Kim resurfaced with Shego a second later, dropping the soaked woman onto the patio. Shego was coughing hard. Some water had gotten into her lungs, but not enough to actually warrant Kim's next actions.

"Oh no, there's too much water in your lungs. You need mouth to mouth!" Kim exclaimed with worry.

"What...? No," Shego tried to argue but her voice was too weak from all the water she had inhaled and Kim didn't hear her.

"Lay down. I think I know how to do it!" Kim pushed Shego back down.

"No, Kim wait. I'm perfectly fine, really!" Shego struggled in her hoarse voice but Kim brushed her concerns and hands aside as she straddled the other woman's waist. "Be still!" she warned as her determined face drew near. "I won't have anyone, villain, hero, or innocent, die on my watch!"

"Kim!" Shego felt something like panic and excitement hit her as Kim's lips hovered an inch away from hers, wisps of her hair escaping her bun and making a red curtain that blocked those watching from what they were doing. Not that anyone could watch them. All the people had run away at the first sign of Drakken's machine and Ron, Rufus, and the mad doctor, were both too busy fighting to focus on Kim and Shego.

"I swear I don't need-oh," Shego's words died on her tongue in a soft whimper as she could Kim's soft lips on hers. _Oh my gawd! Her lips feel so nice! Holy hell, and shit-is that her tongue?_ Indeed Kim was slipping her tongue in between Shego's lips.

 _That's not what mouth to mouth means!_ Shego wanted to say out loud but Kim's tongue was twining around hers and suddenly her mind was going very, very, _very_ blank as all the blood rushed somewhere else.

When Kim finally moved back, the sounds of battling returning to her, as well as her sense of where she was in the first place (admittedly she had gotten a bit wrapped up in the mouth to mouth perhaps doing it for longer than necessary, but blaming it on her need to know if it was working), she noticed that Shego was lying limply on the floor, her eyes in swirls.

"It didn't work! No, Shego don't you dare quit on me, you hear me?" Where had she gone wrong? Kim shook her nemesis by the shoulders to wake her up but all it did was make her head loll back and forth.

* * *

 **Omake: Someone Needs Mouth to Mouth-again**

"Careful Pumpkin, with that attitude-ack! Cough cough!" Shego's evil rant had been cut off as a sudden coughing fit overtook her.

"Oh no, Shego! You need mouth to mouth!" Kim cried out in worry as she tackled the woman to the ground by the waist.

"No-cough! I don't-cough-it's just a damn tickle-cough-in the throat!" Shego tried to explain as she failed to fend Kim off. The red head had her lap straddled again and was trying to pin Shego's hands over her head, the villain jerking her hands back and forth to free then.

"It's okay, I won't mess it up this time! You can trust me!" Kim still felt a bit bad about causing Shego to pass out when she had only meant to revive her from the water.

"No, Kim-cough-that's not the problem-ah~!" Shego was once more cut off by Kim's lips on hers, and tongue in her mouth. Her hands dropped to her sides, useless to push the other away.

Kim felt the struggle stop and continued the mouth to mouth, pretty sure she was doing it right this time. She made sure to use extra tongue on this one. That's how mouth to mouth went, right? She'd never actually had to use it before, even though her life of adventure should make it more likely for it be used. Once finished, she sat up, happy to have helped Shego, only to see a familiar expression on the older woman's face.

"Oh no I messed it up again! Shego, come back to me! Don't go to the light!" Kim cried as she shook the villains by the shoulders, Shego's eyes swirls.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Someone is Addicted to Mouth to Mouth**

"Achoo!"

"Shego!"

Shego knew where this was going. "No, Kim-No!"

"You need mouth to mouth!" Kim leapt at the older woman, who pushed her gloved hand into Kim's cheeks to keep her face away. Kim held her outstretched arms out, inches away from grabbing Shego. "NO!" Said with as much vitriol and force as possible.

"But you-"

"Kim, I sneezed. It was a fucking SNEEZE!" But Kim wasn't listening. She grabbed Shego's arm, the one holding her back, and twisted around her arm, linking her foot around Shego's and tripping her. Shego went down with a squeak. Kim's shadow fell over her and Shego raised her hands up as sweat rolled down her neck. "Kimmie, please-"

"Don't worry. I'll get it right this time!" Kim rolled up her sleeves in determination before lowering down over Shego.

"I'm not dying! It was a sne-mph!"

 **A/N: If only Kim knew what she was really doing, then I'm sure she'd be embarrassed.**


	16. Chapter 16

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Prompt: Kim and Shego meet at a Halloween Party but neither knows it's the other_

 **Boo-tiful Halloween**

Monique stood leaning against the wall of the crowded house she was in. It was her place- technically her parents- and she was throwing a little Halloween something to celebrate the holiday. The walls had been ghoulified, the lights tricked out in oranges and blacks, and the food had been made to resemble various monster counterparts. And she couldn't forget the punch, which had been spiked with her own secret recipe. Yes, everything should be perfect, but as her eyes scanned the crowd of scarily and sexily dressed up teenagers she frowned. Because the last part of her holiday plan hadn't arrived yet. And that was Shego.

Monique and Wade were unofficially enacting their Kigo plan and this was the first idea on the top of their long list of ideas on how to get the girls to finally notice their attraction to one another. What Monique had done was send Shego a letter saying that Kim would be at this place and at this time, and therefore it would be a great idea to infiltrate the party and take this chance to capture the teen hero for once and for good.

Well, actually the letter had gotten sent to Drakken, because as Wade explained it, it needed to seem like the evil villain had gotten the idea for it so that he would actually do it.

The letter had arrived via e-mail at seven pm (or evil mail as it was truly called) and Drakken had clicked it open. "Greetings, your evilness," he started as he began to read the letter. "I have received word that Kim Possible will be at this exact location at this time. (The exact coordinates were listed here). She is currently at a Halloween party and will be there having fun, not expecting any villains to bother her. What you choose to do with this information, such as perhaps dressing up for the party and going incognito in order to catch her, which by the way is a good idea, is all up to you.

"From a fellow villain," the note was signed and Drakken rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Hmm, Kim would be at a party. Which meant she would be caught off guard. Perhaps he should infiltrate it and try fighting her there, getting rid of her for once and for all. Yes, that was a most brilliant plan. And one he had come up with all by his own. "Shego!" he called out to his henchman. "I have an idea! And I need your help."

"If it involves refried bean sauce and a pickle like last time, then NO!" Shego screamed from the room over.

"I swear it doesn't involve any of that. Although, it does give me a good idea for a costume." Drakken steepled his fingers together evilly and began to cackle maniacally as he set out to shop online for some disguises.

About an hour later, the outfits arrived sent courtesy of E-zy express (Evil Express) and Drakken proudly presented the outfit that he had picked out for Shego to her.

The woman arched her brow and cocked out her hip. "I don't get it. What is that...thing supposed to be?"

"It's a pickle suit," Drakken said proudly, impressed by his own genius decision. "And you're going to wear it when we infiltrate Kim Possible's party."

Shego's brow twitched. "You want me, to wear a pickle suit. Is it because I'm green?"

Drakken nodded his head vigorously, oblivious to the danger inherent in her statement. It was implied that what he said next should be said carefully. That of course, like other social conventions, went right over his head. "Yes. It's a perfect match-ah!" He let out a cry and took to blowing on his now steaming fingers. The outfit which had been held in those fingers before was now gone, burned into a pile of ash by a well placed plasma blow.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that pickle suit! And why are we going to a party? A party full of teenagers!"

"So that we can catch Kim Possible off guard! It's going to be a good plan. She'll be there having fun and won't be expecting us to be there. But we will be there. And we will crush her in front of all her peers. Then she'll lose her social standing and be embarrassed and never show her face in school again. She'll be labeled a loser!" Drakken smacked his fist into his hand on the word crush but winced when he did it a bit too hard.

Shego sighed. This wasn't going to turn out the way Drakken planned it to, but if he was going to make her go out on Halloween night, then she might as well take the chance to steal some candy from little kids. She did love their devastated facial expressions when they found that all their favorite candies had suddenly disappeared right from their bags. "Alright, I'll go. But I am not wearing the pickle suit!"

"Then what will you wear? You'll stick out like a green thumb if you don't wear it." He waggled his thumb at her.

"The expressionism is sore thumb," Shego corrected in irritation. "And I can wear makeup to cover my skin up, you know. What are you wearing by the way?"

"This mighty moo onesie," Drakken said in excitement, pulling out the uniform from behind his back. It was still in it's wrapping and the packaging displayed a boy wearing a brown cow suit with goofy looking eyes on the top of his head.

"You know that that's for toddlers, right?" she pointed at it.

Drakken merely smiled. "I know that. They didn't have adult sizes for some strange reason," at this he frowned and Shego muttered out an 'I wonder why' under her breath sarcastically. "But by utilizing my gro-ray, I can make it fit me perfectly."

"Alright, you do that. And I'm going to go and buy myself a proper costume." Then Shego went off to look for villainous Halloween costumes.

Later at ten pm, Kim and Ron finally made it to the party.

"Finally you guys!" Monique opened up the door. "Took you forever to get here. The party started at eight! Wait, what are those?" the black girl's smile dropped when she saw the costumes the two were wearing.

"Well, I'm a dog," Ron answered, indicating to his onesie with a dog head on the top of his head. It's open mouth was where his face was positioned. He lifted Rufus up. The naked mole rat was wearing miniature versions of Ron's clothes and even had a tiny patch of yellow hair. "And Rufus is my owner." The tiny creature was in fact holding up a blue leash in his paws that was attached to Ron's hand.

"Uh, huh," Monique said for a lack of better terms. She didn't really care too much about Ron's outfit. She was more upset with Kim's. "Girlfriend, why you wearing that?"

Kim looked down at her outfit. Then back up at Monique. "What's wrong with it?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Girl, that's what you wear for your shows. It's your cheerleader outfit!"

Kim shrugged while Ron nodded his head in a told you so way. "I told her to not wear this but she didn't listen to me."

"I didn't have time to buy an outfit. I was busy!"

"That's alright," Monique grabbed Kim by the wrist. "Good thing I have some spare outfits." Then she pulled her into the house and up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Kim stood in front of a full length mirror, blushing heavily. "Monique, what _is_ this outfit?"

"A cop outfit," Monique said smugly, eyeing the girl. It looked really good on her, the top unbuttoned just right to show enough cleavage and the shorts tight enough to highlight her toned legs and rear. It was sexy but not too naughty. After all, Kim was supposed to arrest all the naughtily dressed people. That was what the fake handcuffs around her waist were doing. And as an added touch, she had done Kim's makeup. The sultry eye shadow highlighted her green eyes and the red lipstick made her lips look bigger.

"I know it's a cop outfit, but its...risque," Kim flushed as she turned in the mirror and caught a good look of how nice those shorts really looked on her. Nice it may look on her, but it was entirely inappropriate. "I can't wear this."

"Nonsense, girlfriend. It's Halloween. No one cares what you wear on this day. It's time to be different. To pretend not to be you."

"I don't know-"

"No more arguing. You know that I know best, girl. And that I wouldn't lead you astray." Monique pushed on Kim, shoving her out the door of her room and back down the stairs to the party. "Now go have fun." The door slammed behind her and Kim was left outside in the dark hallway. Slipping the hat onto her head and hiding her red hair under in, she sighed and trudged down the stairs, feeling self conscious. She felt like everyone would stare at her, and judge her for what she was wearing. But when she looked around she found that everyone was otherwise occupied, either talking or dancing or eating snacks, and feeling more relaxed she headed over to the punch.

Cup in hand, she headed over to find Ron, not surprised to see him helping himself to some snacks.

The night started off slow for Kim, but as she drank more of what was in the cup, which tasted really good, the night started to get better. The music tempted her more to dance to it, and she and Ron would laugh about the dumbest of things.

The door bell rang, and Monique ran to go answer it, opening it and finding two more costume goers there. She had been hoping that it would be the villainous duo, but instead it was some guy dressed in a cow suit and a woman wearing a a criminal outfit. The outfit looked criminally good on her, for lack of a better term. It was an orange jumper that was skin tight with a low cut neck line, but had broken shackles attached to its wrists and legs.

"We're here to sabotage Ki-" at this the cow man cleared his throat. "I mean, we're here to enjoy the party, dude," he said awkwardly. "Ready to rock out to the music and chillax with the drinks." The woman next to him rolled her eyes.

"Uh, sure," Monique raised a brow at the oddness of the two but let them in. "Drinks and snacks are by the back on the table."

"Thank you, friend," the cow man said, elongating that word uncomfortably and he and the woman disappeared somewhere into the crush of bodies.

Drakken immediately took to scanning the crowds for Kim and her sidekick. "I can't see her anywhere. Can you see her Shego?"

"No," the woman shook her head as a dancing boy stepped on her toe. She swallowed the annoyed growl that threatened to rip from her throat and pushed him away from her, the boy falling with a yelp.

"Do you think they left? Did we come too late? The website said to come to parties late." Since Drakken didn't know the slightest thing about social conventions he had had googled on what proper party etiquette was.

"I don't know," Shego replied with, letting out a grunt of pain as a flailing elbow caught her right in the rib. Okay, these kids were really starting to piss her off.

"Maybe they too are in costume!" Drakken exclaimed in a moment of epiphany. "Of course they would be in costume. They are incognito." He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "We must unmask all these teenagers. Come Shego." He went off to find a target but she wasn't following after him. Some idiot kid had spilled his drink on her.

"Watch it!" she snarled out, her hands twitching with the need to light something on fire.

"My bad," he slurred and stumbled away.

Breathing heavily, she decided she needed to get a drink herself to calm down. Otherwise her hands would go off and risk their disguises. When she got to the punch bowl she found that someone was standing by it. A very drunk someone. As she poured herself a cup, that drunk someone noticed her as they finally finished chugging half the contents in one gulp.

"Whoa, you're a -hic- criminal," they slurred out. "And I'm a cup." They pointed at themselves so quickly they almost sloshed the liquid down their shirt.

"Don't you mean, a cop?" she asked, as she let her eyes rake down the girl's attractive figure unabashedly.

"I know what I said. You can't tell me what to do. I do what I do. And I need to -hic- arrest you."

Shego rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her punch. Clearly someone here had had too much and couldn't handle it. "And what's the charge? I haven't done anything."

"For public indecency. You're too damn hot," the cop said, slurping her drink.

"Oh, really?" Shego couldn't help the coy smile from flitting onto her face. Was she being flirted with? Somewhere from within the thrum of dancing kids she could hear Drakken calling but she ignored him, far too much interested in this. Kim probably wasn't even at this party, so it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. Shego couldn't recall the last time she had had time to indulge herself. "Then why don't you come and arrest me?"

"I will!" The cop said resolutely. "Just you wait until I get my- hic!- hands on you." They slammed the cup down and fiddled around with their belt, pulling off a set of handcuffs.

"I don't think I'll be giving up that easily officer. I think you might have to catch me first," Shego said, tongue in cheek and then bolted off. The cop was hot on her heels, swerving after Shego through the crowd of kids. She was more nimble than Shego thought she would be, given her inebriated state. So Shego decided to amp the ante. She didn't like easy challenges, so she certainly wasn't going to give one.

She threw the door open and rushed down the lawn to the street, glancing over her shoulder to see that the cop was still running her down. Damn that girl was fast. Shego's brows went up as noticed the cop's drunken state was slowly ebbing away, replacing the glassy look in her eyes with one of fire. She was intent on catching Shego. So Shego pumped her legs harder and ducked into an alleyway.

The chase lasted a while, Shego leading the way and jumping over dumpsters, benches, trashcans, sliding under cars and bridges, cartwheeling from rooftop to rooftop and hurdling herself over lanes of traffic. And each and every time, the cop stayed true to the green woman's trial. She only stumbled twice that Shego could notice, all the while getting soberer and soberer. And then she disappeared.

Shego had just made a turn around the street and had hidden behind a mailbox, figuring she would tackle the girl and end this chase once and for all with a sordid kiss. The girl had certainly worked hard, she might as well get some. But no one came around the corner as expected. Instead, the cop came from above, dropping down on Shego who had not been expecting this sort of innovation from the stranger.

"Well," she began, a bit breathless as the attack had knocked the wind out of her and set her flat on her back, the cop pinning her down and grinning in triumphant. "I guess you got me officer. What are you going to do now?" She batted her eyes playfully.

"Now, I'm going to write down your phone number, because I'm going to have to make a very personal and thorough inspection of you house for any illegal goods," she waggled her brows, her breath still smelling heavily of sweet alcohol. Beads of sweat traced down the curve of her neck, the only sign of her exertion. Shego wanted to lick them off. "Because it's pretty late, er, early right now, and I need to head back." The cop frowned, noting the brightening of the sky. It had been pitch dark when they had first begun their run. Had it really taken that long?

"Alright, then, you got it." Shego conceded happily. And so the numbers were exchanged and the cop got off of Shego, before smirking and saying, "see you later. And don't even think of running away this time."

"Don't worry, I won't," was Shego's smug reply. And then the cop was gone and Shego was holding the scrap of paper with her number on it tightly in her palm. Just who had that girl been that she had been able to keep up with Shego. She sort of reminded Shego of Kim with her high stamina and refusal to lose. Had that, in fact been Kim? Was it possible that the whole time she was supposed to be looking for the girl and she was the cop?

Shego briefly entertained that idea before she shut it down with an amused smile. There was no way Kim was that flirty. She was too innocent after all. She wouldn't have been able to deliver those lines without blushing furiously. And Kim surely didn't drink. She was too responsible for that. Picking herself up, she decided to go back to the lair, completely forgetting she had left Drakken at the party.

The aforementioned villain was currently inebriated and singing along with a drunk Ron, both of them painfully out of tune. They had their arms slung over each other and were standing in the middle of the living room, the remnants of last nights party around them. Monique came downstairs from her room, her hair frazzled and a grumpy look on her face. "Would the two of you shut up!?" she screeched out but they weren't listening to her.

They swayed to a rhythm of their choosing, laughing as they finally concluded the song in an earsplitting crescendo before collapsing to the ground.

"You're such a cool guy," Ron told Drakken. "We should hang out more. You have the funniest of ideas, about how to annoy people. Taking over the world, wow." Ron laughed hard at that.

"You too man," Drakken burped. "Ron is such a cool name. For a cool guy."

Monique sighed as she watched the two of them sitting there. This night had not gone at all as she had planned. Shego nor Drakken had appeared like they were supposed to and Kim had run off somewhere in the middle of the night. A floating computer screen, held up by a mini propeller, zoomed up to her. Wade's face was on the screen and he was slurping up a soda as usual. "So, no luck?" he asked. He had been floating around the party all night, meant to be helping Monique but then some drunk people had thought to play catch with the device and he had ended up in the bushes some miles away from the house.

"No," Monique sighed. "We'll have to try again another time." It was time to swing another plan into motion.

* * *

 **Omake: The Aftermath**

Shego kept in touch with the cop after that, the two of them having decided to meet up next to a cafe next morning. She arrived there early and sat down at an outside table, wearing a pair of shades and an overcoat to keep her identity hidden. She was a bit nervous about this meeting. Because she was wearing skin toned makeup yesterday, her natural skin color hadn't been seen. So how would the girl react to that? It was almost always an issue for Shego in the romance department. Discrimination against green skin; no one wanted to date a green skinned person much less a villain. Sighing at her troubles that were unrelatable for many women, she ordered a coffee and waited, tapping her fingers on the table top.

Meanwhile, an equally nervous Kim approached the cafe she was supposed to meet the stranger at. She was worried because she had acted so...oddly...so out of character last night. She couldn't remember much of what had occurred, except that she had drank too much and then chased down this girl and pinned her to the ground and possibly flirted with her? She had basically coerced the other into giving her her number. How scary. And even scarier was how relentlessly she had pursued the other. What had even possessed her to act this way? She was so ashamed. She vowed never to drink like that again.

She wanted to apologize for her behavior. It was inappropriate. And she was hoping to make it up by buying the girl a coffee.

Shego's coffee arrived, carried by a shaking waiter whose hands shook so badly that the cup slipped from his grip and went all over Shego's lap. The hot temperature didn't bother her. She ran hotter than that when she used her powers. But it was the fact that now her outfit was ruined, and how was she to make a good impression when she looked like this?

"Hey, buddy!" she snarled as she rose to her feet and picked him up by the front of his shirt. His feet dangled in the air and he gulped deeply. "You ruined my outfit!" She took off her shades so she could glare at him more. His fear only redoubled as he recognized her features. Several people seated at the tables rose up with screams at her all too familiar face and ran away. She ignored them. "What are you gonna do to fix it?"

He was too scared to blubber out a proper answer.

At this same moment Kim made it to the cafe and immediately she flew into a combative position as her mind briefly pondered why Shego was here of all times and places. But she didn't dwell on that for too long. "Stop right there Shego!"

Shego turned her head to note her nemesis. Just great. What was she doing here?

"Put the man down, or I'll be forced to fight you!"

"I'm not here to pick a fight."

"Really?" Kim arched a skeptical brow. "That's not what it looks like to me. Or to that man." She pointed to the man who was shaking badly now. Shego set him down with a frown and he nearly fell over as he tried to run away. This day was totally not going like she had wanted it to.

"I was here on...never mind," Shego shook her head. She wasn't about to tell Kim she had been on a date. A date which she had gotten stood up on. She'd probably scared the mystery girl away when she had acted violently. Then she walked away, leaving a confused Kim behind. Should Kim pursue her? But Shego had seemed sort of sad...what had that been about?

Kim than sat down at the cafe table and waited for her 'mystery' girl, wondering if the other was going to show up or if she was too scared to face her after Kim had hounded her last night. Kim just wanted to apologize for her behavior in person.

But the girl never showed up.

After that day neither girl contacted the other 'mystery' person, figuring the other was too scared to appear.

 **A/N: This chapter is the longest to date so far, but I wanted to get this out on time for the holidays. So, Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it.**


	17. Chapter 17

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Shego Doesn't Wanna Fight**

 **(This is a continuation from the plot point of Kim trying mouth to mouth on Shego)**

"Shego! Shego!" Drakken called for his sidekick, frustrated to find her nowhere in the general area of his evil lair. "Where is that woman when I need her?" he mussed to himself as he angrily patrolled all of Shego's usual haunts. The kitchen. Empty, no one rummaging through the fridge. The bathroom. Empty, no one standing in front of the mirror or filing their nails. The torture dungeon. Empty, no one cleaning up the never used equipment. The gym. Empty, the dummy that was pummeled by Shego standing untouched, the score marks on it old.

That only left the option of Shego's private quarters, or the outside world. Drakken hoped it was the first option. He didn't fancy going outside unless it was to cause chaos and confusion.

Thankfully he found his sidekick sitting in her private quarters, sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He didn't knock as he came in, earning him a glare over the paper. "Would it kill you to knock next time?"

"Ah, Shego. There you are. Don't just sit around there. I need you to go fight Kim as a distraction while I sneak my new death ray into position."

Shego paled at the mention of Kim's name. "Uh, no."

"Excellent, then we can-wait,what?" Drakken blinked as he realized what Shego had said. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I'm not going to cause a distraction. And I am most certainly not going to fight Kim." Shego flicked her eyes back to her paper and took a sip of her coffee.

"You can't say no. I pay you to do this!" Drakken raised his hands over his head.

Shego leveled a gaze at him. "No." Then she turned back to her paper.

Drakken couldn't let this be. He needed Shego to cause this distraction! How else was he going to carry out plan #347?

"Shego," he sang as he pulled out a juice box from behind his back, shaking it back and forth. "I have coco-moo. You can have it if you go after Kim."

Shego looked up at him with disdain in her eyes. "I'm not four years old. Or an evil 'genius'." That was a not so hidden barb at Drakken's love of the drink. "I don't want the milk."

Well, bribing hadn't worked. So what else would? Maybe temptation. "Shego, I'll raise your pay if you do this for me."

"Heh, I don't need to do anything for you to raise my pay for me. All I gotta do is-" at this she lit up her hand, the plasma glow reflecting on Drakken's frightened face. "Turn your evil inventions into smoldering metal and you'll raise my pay. Won't you?"

"Yes! Yes!" Drakken shook his hands so that she'd be dissuaded from doing this. He'd already suffered too much damage from Kim's sidekicks meddling. He didn't need Shego ruining them too.

"Good. I want a raise of ten bucks an hour on top of my wages."

"Yes, yes, you'll get it," Drakken sweated as the flames grew bigger. He didn't dare avert his eyes in fear the fires would strike.

"Good. Now beat IT!"

Drakken nodded his head and quickly exited the room. It was only when two hours had passed that he realized Shego had tricked him, swindling him out of more money and keeping him from prying into her business. "Why that sneaky little green woman!" Drakken grumbled, hitting a control panel in his workshop out of anger. This caused one of his machines to malfunction and shoot him in the butt with a laser.

"Ah! Shego help! Turn this off!" He screamed as the machine's laser seemed to follow him as he ran back and forth in the workshop, trying to evade it. "Shego!"

Another hour later, when the machine's battery had finally given out and Drakken had managed to find an ice pack big enough to put on his butt, he decided he had to try once more to get Shego to cause a distraction for Kim.

"Shego..." he said softly, a bit scared of her threatening him. But he really needed her to do him this job. She was still in the spot he had last left her in. But now she was reading a book and drinking a soda. He wondered what it was about, but there were no pictures on the cover so he figured it must have been an adult book. Something he didn't read.

"What?" she asked in irritation.

"Shego...you know that we're family...and family does favors for each other..."

Shego arched a brow but didn't look away from her book, waiting for him to get to the point.

"So...you should do this favor for me."

"Do you still want me to distract Kim?"

"...Yes."

"Then no, I'm not doing you this favor," Shego gruffly stated.

Drakken was getting annoyed. "Shego! Why don't you want to do this? Are you scared of losing to Kim like you always do?"

"I don't. Lose. To. Kim!" Shego snarled, closing her book and slamming it on the table with each punctuation, her cup of soda jumping up and down with each hit.

"Then why don't you want to fight her?"

"Just Get OUT!" Shego accentuated her threat with a flaming plasma blast. Drakken ducked it, not wanting to get hit by anymore painful things. His butt was already burned. So he left her room, wondering what he could do to get her out. He knew something was wrong, but what?

Tapping on his chin and tapping his foot, he had a sudden bolt of inspiration. Snapping his fingers, he left to enact it into motion.

* * *

 **Drakken's Plan**

"He what-?!" Kim and Ron both exclaimed at the tiny screen on the kimmunicator. Wade winced at their combined volume.

"Doctor D wants us to go to his lair. Like, he's giving us the coordinates and everything? But why?" Kim asked, the first to recover from her shock.

"It seems a bit far fetched," Ron added.

"I know," Wade nodded his head in understanding, after rubbing his ear to clear the ringing there. "But he posted it to the Possible website, asking for your help Kim. And the need for help seems genuine. He stated, that 'his doors will be open between the hours of six and ten pm should you wish to be able to drop by today. The lair will be henchman free, as well as devoid of the usual maniacal traps.' And if you can't come today then 'to make an appointment with him.' Plus he wants Kim to come by herself."

"This is so weird...I can't believe he's actually asking us for help. Or maybe it's all just a trap. It must be!" Ron hit the palm of his hand with his fist. "After all, why would he ask Kim to be the only one to come by? Obviously, it's to lower her defenses so that when she gets captured, she won't have anyone help her."

"Yea, Ron's right. It does seem sort of like a trap. Why would he even want our help?"

Wade shrugged, taking a sip of his soda. "All he said was that it was something involving Shego."

"With Shego...?" Kim thought back to the last three fights, all of which she had caused Shego to pass out when she had tried to resuscitate her with mouth to mouth. Was Shego hurt because of that? Was this Kim's fault and now Drakken wanted her to fix it?

Kim worried at her bottom lip. She wanted to help the villainess. Despite the two of them always at odds, Kim didn't want Shego to actually get hurt during one of their fights because then one would be too injured to actually engage in a battle. But it could be a trap...Drakken using Kim's competitiveness to lure her in at the chance of being able to fight her nemesis. But Shego could actually be in distress...and it didn't sit right with Kim to have the villainess hurt and possibly because of something Kim had done.

"I think I'm gonna do it," Kim said at last, shocking everyone.

"KP? But it could be a trap!"

"I know there's a chance of that being true. But I'm a Possible, and anything's possible for me, even getting out of Drakken's lair by myself. Besides, I'll get Wade to send me the location of all the exits and entrances in the lair and I'll be able to get out in no time if things go south."

Ron didn't look any less worried at his friend's assuring but didn't do anything more to stop her. After all, it was Kim. There was no stopping her when she set her mind to certain things. "Okay. And I'll be on call, so if trouble comes, the Ronster will be there to help out!" Ron struck a quick karate pose, Rufus running up to his shoulder and mimicking it as well.

"Thanks," Kim said, before she ran off to get into her mission gear.

When she arrived at Drakken's lair, she found the front doors were wide open and all the guards gone. Still, she kept a wary eye. They could be hiding in the crevices or alcoves of the lair. But when she had walked a ways down, the hallways empty of laser grids, buzzing saws or flaming arrows, she felt even more weirded out by this, because it seemed Drakken really was keeping his word on not wanting to fight her but needing her help. But what took the cake, literally, was Drakken standing with a messy looking cake in his hands at the end of the walk, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Kim Possible, so glad you could make it," he said and she gave a quick scan of the room to determine that they truly were alone. They strangely were. "I baked you a cake as thanks for coming here. All by myself." He raised the culinary disaster up higher and the smell that wafted from it made Kim's eyes water so she tried to hold her breath and speak. "I'm not here for cake. I'm here to help you."

"Ah, yes," Drakken set the cake down on the table next to him. "Let me get right to the issue then. You see, Shego doesn't want to fight you."

"Doesn't...wanna fight me?" Kim asked, the words sinking slowly into her. "What do you mean by that? She always wants to fight me. It's like her life mission!"

"I know!" Drakken agreed wholeheartedly. "It doesn't make any sense. I told her I needed her help to distract you while I placed my giant deat- I mean, just to distract you, while I planted flowers, and she said no!"

Kim made a note of Dr. D's slip up for later use in missions. "Is she injured or something? Is that why she won't fight?"

"She seems fine to me. All snark and plasma glowing hands when I talk to her."

Huh. This was really worrying Kim. Why didn't her long time nemesis, the one who had sworn to fight Kim forever, not want to fight her anymore? Was she tired of it? "And you want me to help her...what, fight me?"

Drakken was wringing his hands. "I just want you to help her get her motivation back. If she won't talk to me, maybe she'll talk to you."

"Okay. Get her out here and I'll see what I can do." Although Kim didn't think that showing up when the green skinned woman clearly wanted nothing to do with her would work well, Drakken nodded his head at Kim's orders and went to an adjoining room. As the red head waited, she rubbed the back of her neck in nervous impatience.

There was silence, followed by Drakken's cries of pain. "Owie! Shego, did you just scratch me? And are you hissing at me like a cat?"

This warranted a look in Kim's book, so she rushed over to find that Shego was on her haunches on a table, lashing her clawed hand and hissing at the blue skinned man who was rapidly retreating. He was holding a hand to his face, to staunch the pain from the three claw marks there. "Shego, please, I'm just trying to help you. I even brought Kim over!" Drakken pointed at Kim who stood in the doorway of the room.

Shego looked over and her face changed colors from pale green to a dark green that looked like a blush before she jumped of the table and hid inside her room, slamming the door behind her.

What was going on?

"Just great!" Drakken mumbled out beside Kim. "And now I'm going to have scars on my handsome face!" He stomped off to go get some cream to help them, leaving Kim alone in the room to figure out what to do about this Shego situation


	18. Chapter 18

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Time for a Girl to Girl Chat**

"Hey, Shego, can we talk?" Kim asked tentatively as she knocked on the steel door that Shego was locked up behind.

"About what?" came Shego's muffled reply.

"About why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-look," Kim stopped herself before this yes and no back and forth could go any further. "I know you are, _you_ know you are, even _Drakken_ knows you are and you know that if he knows then it's something big that must be bothering you. So let's just cut to the chase. I'm sure you have evil things to be doing that I need to be thwarting so I'd like us to be able to go back to normal. I want us to talk this through, whatever _this_ is."

There was silence on the other end. Kim wondered what Shego was doing there. Was she going to ignore her? Or had she vacated the room through a window or something? Maybe Kim could get Wade to find her this window so she could sneak her way in.

At last Shego spoke. "Do you mean that?"

"What?" Kim cocked her head, not sure she was getting at what Shego meant.

"Do you mean what you said about us going back to normal? Because this whole thing that's been going on this past week is not...it's so out of the norm for you."

Kim furrowed her brows. "I've been doing something weird? But what?"

There was a heavy sigh and Shego's voice got clearer almost as if she was sitting with her back to the door now. Kim mimicked the position without even realizing it, just so she could hear the other better. "You honestly don't know, Pumpkin?"

Kim shook her head even though Shego wouldn't be able to see it. "I don't. Does this have something to do with me making you pass out all those times? I didn't mean to. I just wanted to prevent you from suffocating." Kim tried to wrack her head for any recent offenses she had dealt the green skinned villainess but she could come up with nothing out of their ordinary cache of fighting and flinging taunts and witty one liners are each other.

"So you honestly thought it was mouth to mouth and nothing else?" Shego was kind of exasperated at Kim's innocence at the same time she was enamored with it. The girl was just too cute! Would she be upset that she was kissing Shego? Aw, crap. She would. She'd be _very_ upset if she found out, because the two of them were arch enemies and the hero couldn't do something like this. The villain could kiss the hero as a means of getting under her skin, of messing with her mind, but the hero never did this. If Kim found out what she had been doing this whole time unknowingly then it could lead to issues. It was one thing when it came to verbal blunders- those were fine and easy to fix- but this was in the realm of intimate physical contact. Shego hated to image the devastated facial expression Kim would make when her mistake was pointed out to her. She would hate herself for locking lips with a villain, Shego just knew this would be the case, even though Shego herself wished this wasn't the case, but what did it matter how she felt? Shego vowed she wouldn't say anything about the truth of the matter, if only to protect Kim.

"Yes..." Kim trailed off, not sure she was understanding what Shego was getting at.

"Okay...as long as you don't do it ever again, then I'll be fine."

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"Yes. Yes you were," Shego affirmed.

"But what was wrong with it?" Kim wanted to know so that she could fix it. If her skills weren't adequate enough it could lead to people becoming hurt next time they needed her help.

"Let's...just say you don't use tongue in mouth to mouth. At all."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me," Kim filed that information away for later. No wonder Shego had been upset at this. Kim had been shoving her tongue into the other's mouth when she shouldn't have. That would make anyone uncomfortable no matter the level of their villainy.

"Right..." an awkward silence trailed after this, in which neither girl knew what to say to one another. Kim decided she needed to break this silence. She still felt like something very important had been left unsaid but she didn't know what.

"So...are we back to normal now? I promise not to do mouth to mouth on you."

Kim felt the doors behind her shoulder blades move and she got up as Shego opened up the door. She was still a bit embarrassed to face the younger girl but now that the threat of mouth to mouth had passed, she felt she could get over it, especially if Kim was also willing to put this whole ordeal aside. Her hand was held out and Kim took it, shaking it and smiling at her as Shego confirmed the exchange. "Deal."

It felt good for them to be back on the same terms.

"Now, I heard that you were supposed to fight me," Kim stated, sliding her feet into position with eager anticipation, hint of an excited smile on her lips.

"You're damn right I am," Shego smiled, also sliding into position.

Drakken came back a couple minutes later, a bandage on his face. He was greeted by the sight of two fighting girls. "Ah, that's better! You go get her Shego!" He ducked as a cabinet went flying over his head. "Hey, wait a minute! I didn't need you fighting her now! The lab will get destroyed. Shego stop this right now!"

But the green skinned villainess couldn't hear him. She was too busy trying to hide her smile as she ducked and weaved from Kim's fists. It felt good that the two had come to an understanding about Kim's unfortunate misunderstanding of what mouth to mouth entailed. Now, Shego could enjoy fighting Kim without having to worry about that happening to her again.

* * *

 **Omake: What Went Unspoken**

Wade let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe this. Neither of them talked about what really mattered." He had been listening in on Kim's conversation through the kimmunicator. Even though it had been 'turned off', he still could activate the sound systems and hear what was being said. And from what he had heard, he was only left feeling disappointed.

"So what's our next move?" Monique asked from the screen on his computer. "It pains me to see the two of them being so obtuse. And I thought Ron was bad." She shook her head at this. "As Kim's best friend I can't let her go on in life like this."

"I know," Wade nodded his head thoughtfully, his young mind whirling rapidly. "I thought this would have been a good moment for them to realize something, at least address the fact that Kim had been unknowingly kissing Shego the whole time, but they skirted around the issue. Probably because Shego was embarrassed by it or something. That's why we need to intervene. We need to push them forwards so that they can finally be forced to face the facts."

"Even if the realization might break Kim at first, she's strong. And she'll get through it. And once she knows, things will be a whole lot less confusing for her." Monique had seen the gleeful look on Kim's face each time she talked about the green skinned villainess and the latest scheme she had been on. The way her tone would be admiring. The way her eyes would glow. And then the way her face would slowly somber down as she became aware of what she had been doing, her words trailing off. Then she would fall into contemplative silence as she tried to figure out what the heck was going on; why she was so excited to be talking about Shego like that. Such instances were becoming more and more common and Kim was getting worried even though she tried to cover it up and keep it a secret from Monique and even from herself.

"Time to initiate plan Kigo," Wade announced with decisiveness and then clicked open up the file on his computer labeled as such.


	19. Chapter 19

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Is this Mouth to Mouth?**

"Hey Ron? Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yea KP, what's up? You know you can always count on the Ronster for help," Ron said, looking up at his friend from where he sat on the couch. Kim stood timidly by the couch edge, her small posture tipping him off that something was up. She was never timid. Had something happened when she went to go to Drakken's lair by herself? But she had said everything was fine, reporting that it wasn't a trap, but that Shego simply needed some sort of pep talk from Kim to get back her fighting spirit. Which Ron thought was weird but he didn't ask for more details. He figured Kim had told him all the important parts.

"I kind of wanted to practice mouth to mouth. On you," she looked at him pleadingly, hands clasped in front of her.

"On me? For what?" Ron asked, a bit shocked by her request.

"It's, uh, never mind then," Kim rubbed the back of her head, her brief confidence diminished by his reaction, and moved to go away when Ron got up and caught her by the wrist. "No, it's fine. Stay. I'll do it."

"Thanks," Kim gave him a shy smile and let him steer them over to the couch. They sat facing each other.

"So, uh, what brought this on?" Ron asked softly. He didn't want to bother her with questions but he wanted to know what had her so stressed out.

"I, well, I'm just worried I might be doing it wrong. And I need to know what's the proper way to do it," Kim told him evasively. Ever since Shego had said Kim was doing it wrong and left it at that, Kim wanted to know exactly what was wrong with it. What she had done so badly that it caused the green haired woman distress enough that she didn't want to fight her?

"Oh, okay." Ron nodded his head. "Go ahead then." He swallowed nervously. He'd never imagined there would be a day Kim would chose to put her lips on his. Sure, it made sense if it was in a life or death situation and she had to save him with mouth to mouth. He'd just never imagined it might happen in such a simple moment.

"Okay, here I go," Kim said, also feeling a tad worried. Worried because she was going to be doing mouth to mouth on her friend which might be weird since he didn't really need it in this moment, and also worried because of what she might find out, in what Ron would find wrong with her actions.

But she shook the worry free from her head and leaned in, completing the action. It hadn't been more than five seconds when Ron pushed at her shoulders, scrambling up to his feet. His face was flushed and he was looking at her weirdly.

"Uh, what's wrong Ron?" Kim hated how small her voice sounded.

"Kim...I don't think that's mouth to mouth," Ron started in a shaken voice. "That was definitely a kiss. You, were kissing me." He pointed to her, then to himself.

"But I didn't use tongue this time like Shego said," Kim said softly to herself, Ron not catching her words.

"What?" He asked, his face cooling down a bit. He was still in a bit of shock over his best friend kissing him. Did she really not know that that wasn't how mouth to mouth was done?

"Oh my god," Kim buried her face in her hands as Ron's words finally hit her. She could feel her face flaming a thousand degrees. This whole time, she had been _kissing_ Shego. No wonder the woman had been so put out. Kim wanted to bury herself under a rock and not come out ever again.

"Uh, KP? Are you okay?" Ron asked softly, noting with concern his friend's reaction to finding out she had been kissing him. Surely he wasn't that bad of a kisser. "I'm sorry if I kissed back bad. It was kind of my first time, and-" he stopped talking when he saw Kim get up. Her eyes were watery and she looked like the world had just ended.

"I need to go." With that she left the house, closing the door behind her.

Ron was left staring at the closed door. Had he done something wrong? He had had to, Kim only acting this way after she kissed him. But what exactly?

"Come on Rufus, we need to go apologize to her," he told his naked Mole rat who popped out from his pocket, holding a flower stem. "Flowers. That's a good way to start." And Ron went to go buy Kim some flowers.

* * *

 **What Now?**

Kim lay in her dark room, hugging her Pandaroo to her chest. Outside it was raining heavily, matching the turmoil of emotions in her chest perfectly. She didn't know what to do, or to think. She'd been kissing Shego, her arch nemesis, and she hadn't even know it. Now she understood the older woman's refusals of Kim's offers of mouth to mouth, which Kim totally did not respect because she had thought she was helping the other. And Shego had probably fainted from the shock of all that, especially given how she had used her tongue! _Her_ tongue on the other.

And just thinking about how Shego had known all this time that Kim had kissed her but then had out of courtesy not brought the issue up to spare Kim's pride was really sweet. But also totally mortifying!

Kim really wished she had a device that would help her turn back time so she could avoid all this embarrassment. That's right, a time traveling device! She sat up in her bed quickly as a thought sparked in her head. Wade had told Kim that recently Drakken had been working on making a time particle disruptor, something that would interrupt the flow of time. If Kim could get her hands on that, and use it, then she could turn back time and stop herself from ever kissing Shego, this avoiding this whole situation.

Incentivized and full of vim, she rolled out of bed. She was done moping around. All she needed to do was wait for Drakken to unveil his newest invention and then she could fix everything. She got into her battle gear and went to the door only to find a soggy Ron standing on her doorstep, holding a bouquet of drenched roses. His finger was up, ready to ring the door bell. "Ron?" She asked, shocked by his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He retracted his finger when he saw there was no longer any need to ring the bell. "I came to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For making you upset. This evening. After our kiss," he said, his eyebrows going up in confusion.

"Oh. No, no I wasn't upset at you." Kim chuckled, amused by his assumption. What Ron had thought about the kiss had been the farthest thing from her mind right now.

"You sure? I got you flowers." He held out the poor drenched flowers to her.

"While that's sweet," she said, taking the plants and putting them in the vase by the door, "you did nothing wrong. And I'm fine now. Really." She fixed a smile onto her face. _Or I will be, once I get my hands on Drakken's device._

"Really?" Ron asked, worry for his friend clear in his eyes.

"Totes. Now get your gear on, we got an invention to steal-er, destroy." She grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him into her house. He gave a surprised yelp before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Breaking into the evil lair and stealing the finished device was a piece of cake. What wasn't a piece of cake was trying to activate it. The device, roughly the size of Kim's head and in the shape of Texas, was full of similar looking buttons and no type of instructions or clues as to how to operate it were to be found.

"Should we look for some blueprints?" Ron whisper asked as the two of them were crouched down behind one of Drakken's consoles in his lab. The lair was in shut down mode for the night, all the lights dimmed and the lasers turned from stun to kill in an effort to thwart night time visits from unwelcome guests.

"No, I don't think they'd be very helpful," Kim mussed and peered out to check if it was safe to leave, eyeing the one guard a couple of feet away. She hadn't thought to pack her night vision googles in her rush to leave and now it was coming to bite her in the ass. It was really dark in the lab and she could only operate her flashlight for several minutes at a time without worrying that someone might spot them. And she needed the flashlight, because while she could more or less sneak her way through the dark, Ron had the unfortunate habit of bumping into anything and everything, especially things that caused a lot of racket when they fell over. Which caused Kim to have to pull them aside into some dark corner to avoid the patrolling henchmen walking up and down the corridors.

"You're right, Drakken's hand writing is like chicken scratch," Ron conceded. "Hey, maybe that's why he got turned into a chicken last time!" Ron exclaimed loudly at the sudden epiphany he had. This caused Kim to slap a hand over his mouth to shush him. He had alerted a guard to their presence and instead of the man walking past their console, he now shone a light down on it. He caught a glimpse of something red, and it would only be a matter of time before he caught the rest of the intruders, so Kim decided to dive out with a cry on her lips. She dove the heel of her hand into his chin, jerking it upwards at the same time she aimed a low blow between his legs. He dropped his flashlight as he curled up into a sobbing ball on the floor, and she tossed it to Ron.

"Come, we've got to go," she urged as the man began to cry out warnings of Kim Possible being in the lair.

Ron and Kim ran down the halls towards an exit, the hallways flashing with red lights as sirens blared. The noise of this all awoke Drakken and Shego. The blue skinned man, wearing a night gown, a small sleeping cap, and holding a teddy bear under his arm, pulled the door of his quarters open to note the panic outside as guards rallied to chase and corner Kim and her sidekick. "Guards, what's going on here?" he bellowed out.

"It's Kim. And she's stolen one of your inventions." One them informed Drakken as he ran by in a group of five armed men.

"Shego!" Drakken cried out at quarters across his and they opened as a tired looking green villainess opened the door up. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning. "What is it Drakken?"

"It's Kim! She's broken into our base to steal my highly inventive invention!"

At the announcement of Kim's name, all signs of sleepiness immediately fled from Shego. "Oh, so the little pup has come out to play during the night. I'm gonna teach her that she can't steal from us, or better yet, what happens when she does-" Shego grinned evilly as she pummeled the flat of her palm with her fist.

"Shego, stop monologuing and get my device back so I can go back to enjoying my bad dreams."

Shego's frown dropped at this. "Seriously? You're complaining about my monologuing when you do it like every damn time you see Kim. When you go on evil rants around the lab for hours-"

"I complain about everything," Drakken impatiently cut in before he pointed sharply down the hall where his henchmen had gone. "Now go get her!"

"Fine," Shego grumbled out. "Always gotta ruin my fun. When I'm all grumpy and stuff you complain about that, telling me to cheer up. Or when I'm sarcastic, you tell me to be more honest with my opinions. So then when I try to less grumpy and tell you my intentions about this fight, you get angry at me about it too!" Shego ranted as she went down the hall.

"I can still hear you," Drakken said as he watched the villainess stomp slowly down the halls.

"Good! I want you to!"

Drakken rolled his eyes at his sidekick's antics. "I'm going back to bed and when I wake up in the morning, Kim Possible better be in those holding cells villains use for containing heroes."

"The HenchCo ones?"

"No, those are always rigged to give the hero an advantage in escaping, so that way the government can't sue villains for actually detaining heroes in squalid conditions for long periods of time," Drakken waved a hand, before sticking his thumb back in his mouth. "Use the regular cages, the unregistered ones."

"And what about the buffoon?" Shego's voice was getting more and more faint. Drakken had to strain to hear it over the blare of the sirens.

It took Drakken a second to remember who that was again. "Eh I don't care," he shrugged. "Do whatever you want with him." Then Drakken went back into his room to try to get some evil genius sleep.

 **A/N: Well, they had to kiss because how else is Kim going to finally start to realize things?**


	20. Chapter 20

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **About Time**

Kim's progress out of the evil lair was hindered by Ron's incapability to run in a straight line for more than five minutes without tripping over anything. If she had come by herself she would have already been out. But as it was, she was surrounded on all sides and now Shego had joined the fray.

"You're ruining my beauty sleep," came an acerbic voice from behind Kim, and the red head was ready to spit out a retort to that, turning on her heel, words on her tongue, only to have them fall short as she took in the sight of the woman before her. Shego was wearing her pj's, but they didn't cover much at all. Her toned midriff was on full view and her shorts showed off legs for days. Kim had always seen the woman in her catsuit, one that covered a lot of skin, even her hands, and now to see so much pale green flawless flesh was making Kim very distracted as she absorbed every exposed inch of skin with her eyes greedily.

"What? Like something you see?" Shego smirked, taking full advantage of what had tripped Kim up. She ran a hand up her side and Kim's eyes followed the motion. Ron noticed how struck Kim was and followed her line of gaze to see it landed on Shego, who didn't look any more terrifying than usual, in fact more homely because of her casual clothes making her lot more human as she needed the human concept of sleep. Yet he didn't understand what it was that had made Kim choke. He waved a hand over her wide eyes. "Yo, KP, you good there?"

His hand waving brought her back to the present. "Uh, yea, I'm good. I think," she mumbled out in a small voice, wondering what the heck had overcome her. Due to her momentary lapse, Shego had been able to approach the duo and simply yank the device from their hands.

"Hey, give that bac-ompf!" Ron was shut up by a green plasma blow to the chest that sent him flying into the hands of two hulking henchmen. "Uh hi guys," he smiled up awkwardly at them. "I think I'd like it if you could put me down. Please?" He gulped as their menacing faces drew close to him. Then they lifted him over their heads and threw him. He went flying with a scream into something that shattered and the henchmen all ran over to him, knowing that they wouldn't want to stand nearby if Kim and Shego were about to duke it out. Last time they had they had to get casts for broken limbs. And that was just for minor scuffles the two girls engaged in.

Kim was faster than Ron and she had her hands on the device once more. "You're not taking this."

"And why not?" Shego grunted out as the two of them began a game of tug of war over the device.

Kim obviously couldn't tell the woman the real reason for her breaking in to get this. "Because you're evil and you're only going to do evil things with it and thus I have to get it out of your evil clutches." But then her grip slackened a bit on the device because images of what she had done to Shego infiltrated her head like pests. Her cheeks grew warm at how blatantly she had kissed the older woman and Shego, feeling the grip slacken was able to pull the invention away but not without activating some sort of timer on it by accident just as she did so.

"Hah! Looks like your arm game is a bit weak Kimmie. You might want to exercise more." But Shego's gloat faded away when she realized the blare of sirens had completely stopped. "What the heck?" she did a 360 only to see that all the occupants of the lab save for her and Kim were frozen. In fact, there seemed to be a translucent floating cloud around the two of them and as Shego cautiously touched it, it repelled her hand back with some sort of mysterious force. It was separating her and Kim from the rest of the world. "Did this thing turn on?" She looked down at the device, a little digital screen on the top of it counting down to zero from twenty minutes.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, overcoming her embarrassment and noticing what had just occurred.

Shego let out a groan as she came to a conclusion. "The stupid device must have gotten turned on while we were fighting. And now we have to wait until time unfreezes."

"How long?" was Kim's first question.

"According to this timer, twenty minutes." Shego growled out as she shook the device, hoping that if she did the time would count down faster. No such luck.

Twenty minutes. That sure was a lot of time to spend with Shego.

Alone.

And with her looking like that.

Kim tried to distract her thoughts and wandering eye from the beautific girl next to her by asking another question. "I thought this device could turn back time."

Shego snorted derisively. "As if Dr. D has the brains to pull something like that off. No, it can only freeze time, and not for large quantities either. I think twenty is the max."

"Oh," was all Kim said. She felt a bit stupid about attempting to steal the device away. It wasn't like she could use it to reverse the situation between her and Shego. Would Kim have to live with that blunder for the rest of her life? And why hadn't Shego just told her from the getgo that Kim had been kissing her instead of vaguely saying that she was using tongue when she shouldn't be. _Does Shego not like tongue in her kisses?_ Kim pondered briefly before she shook her head. _Stop, don't go there._

"What's got you all torn up over there?" Shego asked, noting Kim's tortured facial expressions.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing," Kim squeaked out.

"So, nothing's got you blushing like a beet?" Shego said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It's, it's," Kim stammered looking at the floor before she drew in a deep breath. _I'm Kim Possible and I am going to go through with this. I will ask her the truth._ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Shego arched a brow, peeking a look at the device. Only one minute had passed. Damn it, why was time going by so slowly? She wanted to go back to bed. She wasn't kidding when she said she needed her beauty sleep. She was super extra cranky if she didn't get it.

Kim sucked in another breath and decided to say it all in one rush. "Why didn't you tell me that this whole time I was kissing you?"

Now it was Shego's turn to blush and to say a soft "oh."

"So?" Kim demanded impatiently when Shego's silence became too stifling. "You said the only thing that bothered you was tongue. And not that it was...that I was kissing you." Kim's tone became softer at that. She still couldn't believe she had done that. And to her enemy of all people.

"Well, uh, how to explain this without it sounding weird..." Shego said as she was the one to look at the ground now, feeling ashamed to admit this out loud. She had hoped that Kim wouldn't have noticed but somehow she had found out and now Shego would have to explain what was up with lying to Kim about before. She chanced another look at the timer. Eighteen minutes to go. Why was time going by _so_ slowly?!

"I just thought you'd feel bad if you found out the truth. Since you're a hero and good guys don't do such things, so I endeavored to not want to embarrass you and kept it quiet so we could have our fights as usual without you feeling guilty or bad." Shego confessed and looked up Kim to meet her eye. Kim sighed heavily.

"I guess... I can't be upset at you for wanting to help me out. Cause it really is embarrassing. It's _so_ the drama." Kim rubbed her hands over her face, letting out a low groan. "Now how do I act around you? Every time I see you I feel bad for taking advantage of you like that. For making you pass out. You must have been so grossed out when I did such a thing."

 _Quite the opposite of grossed out, not that I would ever admit it,_ Shego said to herself. But she did want to stop the younger girl's fretting, it unbecoming for Kim to be this down in the dumps about something, so the villain put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Look Kimmie. I don't hold anything against you. It was an honest mistake." She paused here to consider something. "Even if it happened three times too many. But it I don't want it to cramp up the fighting flow we have between each other." Shego gestured to herself and back to Kim with her free hand. "So don't feel bad about it, okay?" Shego fixed her with her most reassuring smile and Kim let everything that had been said to her sink in before she let her shoulders sag with momentary relief.

"Okay. But it might take a while."

Shego turned over a thought in her head, eager to come up with something that would bring back Kim's comfort levels in being able to fight her again. "What about if I did something embarrassing? Something to top your gaffs?"

"You would do that?" Kim asked in an astonished voice, her eyes wide.

 _She's so wonderfully cute,_ Shego smiled internally before she nodded her head. "Yes. To even the playing field."

Kim shrugged at this. "I don't want you to be forced to do this. To endure something out of your comfort zone just because I'm lacking-"

Shego's hand on Kim's shoulder tightened. "No. It would be no issue. I just have to think of what to do and I'll do it."

"You will?"

Shego nodded her head earnestly. Honestly the things she did for Kim, just to keep their fights and banter going. She couldn't dare to entertain the notion of not having Kim feel like fighting her any more over something silly. Granted it had been Shego who had started this whole awkwardness by not wanting to face Kim in the first place due to the mouth to mouth incidents, since she was overwhelmed by them. But if she started it, she was going to end it. "Ill do it as soon as we exit this time freeze."

Kim contemplated this for a moment before she finally dared to let her eyes drop down from Shego's face to fall on her tiny tight pjs. "And in that outfit?"

Shego's hand retracted from Kim's shoulder and a slight frown found its way to her lips. "What do you mean, _in that outfit_?"

"Uh, well, it's just...you know. A bit indecent. To be fighting in," Kim stammered out, averting her gaze.

"Like you have a right to talk!" Shego shot back and Kim didn't have to look at her face to know the other was getting defensive. "You showed up in that ridiculous outfit last time and expected me to fight you like that? Fat chance!"

"Hey, it wasn't indecent. You were just making stuff up to push me off my game!" Kim argued, turning so that she was facing Shego. "I asked everyone of my teammates and they said it was perfectly fine. Fine I tell you!"

"Just like your teammates said it was completely fine for you to wear no bra to a fight for your next outfit, or better yet for you to show up in a freaken towel to fight me!" Shego snarled, not realizing what she was saying until she noticed Kim was silent. "What?" she arched a brow, annoyed.

Kim was looking a bit perplexed, amused, and worried. "What are you talking about? I only ever changed my outfit for that one mission. And I would never, ever, show up in a mission in a towel." Her voice was soft and unasked questions shimmered in her eyes. What was Shego talking about? It wasn't making any sense.

Shego felt like her world had just come to a ground, even though it technically had for real several minutes ago. _Shit, did I just tell her about my dreams?_ Sweat began to bead on her face and she gave Kim an awkward smile. "Oh, that, haha, I was just trying to uh, make a point. How you were practically naked and stuff. Anyways," she loudly said, trying to move off topic," we should really be looking at this device, amiright? We've been in here for a while. And it's kinda getting hot, or is it just me?" Shego pulled at the collar of her shirt as she held up the device and began to press buttons ineffectually as her nervous gaze never left Kim's face. The usually expressive girl was a bit hard to read now.

 _This is so weird. She's being all awkward about this. That means she's hiding something from me. But what? Should I ask her? Do I dare ask her?_

While Kim was thinking that, Shego's thoughts were somewhere along the line of _hurry the fuck up! How are there still five full minutes left. How? the timer must be busted on this thing. Come on hurry up, something must work on this thing, anything, just help me get out. Even if this crap blows up it'd be welcome. But the one time I could use that happening, Drakken's invention doesn't do it. Of course, typical shitty luck._

"Shego," Kim said slowly, hesitantly, as if worrying about the effect of her words. "Are you hiding something from me?"

 _Like the fact that I have reoccurring dreams of you where you gradually and gradually have less clothes? No, totally not hiding that._ "Kim, why would you think that?" Shego didn't sound very convincing even to her own ears.

Kim shook her head, mildly exasperated. "Because you hide from me the kiss thing. And if it's something else weird that I've done I'd like to know. So I can fix it."

Shego could tell that Kim meant every word. She truly thought she had done something wrong and she wanted to amend things. But it wasn't Kim. It was Shego. Shego stopped pressing buttons and let out a sigh. "It's not you Kim. It's...you can't ever do anything wrong. Even when you mucked up the mouth to mouth, in the end, it still...felt...right." Shego could feel the tips of her ears burning as she admitted this. She was in a way hinting at how she had actually enjoyed the kisses but of course, given the confused tilt of Kim's head, the red head didn't get it. "So it's me in this case. Me being the one who messed things up. Who is messed up." She shouldn't be having such dreams and about her arch nemesis of all people. What was wrong with her? She was so confused every time she woke up to wetness between her thighs and images of a nearly nude red head in various stages of undress. "So, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kim asked softly, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. Shego was apologizing to her? But why?

"Because-because-" _I've soiled your innocence in my dreams and you don't deserve that_ , _it's low for even a villain like me to do_ , was what Shego wanted to say but swallowed down those words, letting tensions fill the air between the two. Somehow they had drifted closer to one another during this talk, their faces five inches away. Both were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Because what?" Kim prompted gently and as Shego opened her mouth to try to explain what it was she meant by apologizing without revealing the truth, time unfroze around them again and the time for sharing, for being open to one another, was over. In that brief space of time they been able to shed some of what defined them, to be able to talk, _actually_ talk to one another like regular people. Almost friendly. But now they were back in the real world and it was time to fight again, as enemies.

* * *

 **Omake: Pants off to her**

Kim came to slowly, becoming aware of the environment around her one by one. First she could make out the sound of someone who had been sitting for a long time in a chair shifting around. Then she was aware of a general dimness of the room, and then she could tell by the familiar texture of the fabric against her back that she was lying on her bed.

"Ron?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. He had been sitting in a chair by her bed, reading a book. "KP!" his face broke out into a smile when he saw she was awake. "Glad to see you looking better."

"What happened?" Kim's brain was still booting up and it was taking a while, her curiosity to know what had occurred leaving her impatient to get to the truth.

"You don't remember?"

When Kim shook her head no, Ron cleared his throat and went on. "You fainted. You got like this monster nosebleed and then just passed out."

"I did?" Kim's voice contained trace amounts of shock in it as her mind now flash backed to what had roughly occurred. She and Shego had been fighting. Over a time freezing device. And Ron had been off to the side, holding off the henchmen. Kim had a hard time still looking Shego straight in the face due to the mouth to mouth mishap, but she was also having a hard time to look anywhere other than her face, since she was wearing so freaken little. So Kim had focused on keeping track of Shego's hair, sure that was neutral territory.

And then _the incident_ had occurred. For some reason or another, where Shego's tight shorts had once been, now only her underwear remained. And Kim's thoughts had ground to a halt as had her body, her arms falling limply to her sides and suddenly she felt like she wasn't entirely there in her body, because everything around her had stopped mattering except for this one scene unfolding in front of her.

Shego noticed it a second later after Kim did and she stopped fighting too so she could laugh at the situation. "What do you know. I said I'd do something embarrassing to even the odds, but I didn't even have to try hard for it to happen." But Kim wasn't registering her words because she was feeling really light headed and oh, Shego liked to wear lacy black underwear which shouldn't really be that shocking but for some reason it was and now Kim could feel something running down her lips, and oh, would you look at that her fingers came away red. So blood. She was bleeding. But she couldn't remember Shego hitting her there and now her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and yup, it looked like her body decided it was time for a nap.

And this was where Kim's memories ended and she found herself back in the present and blushing heavily. Ron was looking at her with a worried expression. "Sorry KP, for causing all that. I don't know how but I fired my grappling gun and it accidentally came back with Shego's shorts instead of helping lift me up so I couldn't come stop her in time from pummeling you so hard in the face that you passed out."

"Uh right," Kim squeaked out as she pulled the pillow over her face. She suddenly couldn't bare to be in the same room with anyone else right now. "Ron, could you please leave?"

"Sure," Ron said getting up from his chair but he didn't sound happy to comply. "Are you sure...you don't need anything? Some water or pain meds? You did lose a lot of blood. And I mean a lot. There was more than a sauce spill at Bueno Nacho."

"Ron!" Kim cried out in frustration into her pillow. "I'm fine. I just need some time for myself."

"Alright," dejection clear in his voice, Ron left and shut the door softly behind him, leaving Kim alone to anguish over her thoughts. She slowly slide the pillow off of her face and turned over on her side, hugging it instead. _Why did my body react that way to seeing that...that image?_ Kim wondered as she felt her body heat up. The panties had been so skimpy...and they left little to the imagination. Kim could follow the curve of Shego's elegant hipbones all the way down to her-Kim squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body inexplicably flood with heat. Was she coming down with something? Was she going to be sick? Was that why she had had such a nosebleed?

She tightened her hold on her pillow as her thoughts once more drifted to the image of Shego during that fight. There really was barely anything covering her down there. If Ron's grappling gun had gotten a firmer grip on Shego's clothing, then not only her pants would have been gone but also her underwear- and Kim let out a shaky breath into her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut to force that image away. Something had to be wrong with her. She was feeling feverish and out of breath and not like herself.

 _Go to sleep, go to sleep!_ She commanded her body, hoping to sleep whatever this was away. But sleep was a long time coming.

 **A/N: In Japanese culture often times arousal is depicted in the stories in the form of a nosebleed. So if anything naughty happens, like the main character getting a glimpse of someone's underwear, it happens. Just decided to have it happen to Kim for fun and also because in this way she thinks she's sick and thus the veil of obliviousness shall not be raised just yet. I might keep this gag going, or not. Depends on how the story works out.**

 **On a side note, I've finally decided on a proper kiss scene for the two. Woo, so exciting. Now I just have to write up the stuff leading up to it.**


	21. Chapter 21

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _A/N: I know it's not fall anymore, but I wrote this when it was, so I'm just gonna put it up. I think next chapter is gonna be a Christmas themed one, with lots of mistletoe ;)_

 **Autumn**

Orange leaves. Pumpkins. Candy corn. Pumpkin pie. All of those things had one thing in common, and it was their color. The color orange, with light hints of red peeking through that always made her feel a certain way, that always reminded her of something. But she was never certain what.

Perhaps it was this unnamed feeling that made her love the season of fall so much, particularly the months of October and November. The season brought a sense of nostalgia to her, a sense of longing for things she couldn't have. It made her happy in a sad sort of way, for though she loved the color it felt unattainable to her for some strange reason.

She'd gaze out the windows of her hoverpod as she zoomed by the rows and rows of orange trees that lined the streets so prettily and she'd sigh wistfully. Or she would sit outside in a park bundled up in sweaters and drink in the scent of her pumpkin spiced latte, sighing in subdued contentment. Or she would carve up some pumpkins and set them down around the lair, their color giving her a melancholic smile to her face every time she would walk by one.

She really didn't know why this season made her feel this way; it made her all sigh-y and slightly sad. And it would become more noticeable the more the months dragged by. The henchmen noticed it, not afraid to walk in tiptoes around her least she fire a plasma blast at them as she was usually wont to do during other months of the year. Drakken noticed it too, and he was able to rant to her about his evil schemes non-stop, not that she was listening anyways, lost in her thoughts about the strange orangish red color, but at least she wouldn't bother to cut his spiel short like she did so many times before. It even affected her fighting, Kim able to pick up on it during their exchanges.

"Hey, are you okay?" the teen had asked in pure hearted concern as Shego failed to miss her punch.

"What's it to you?" Shego had snapped back, but her words missed their usual bite. She wanted to look and sound tough but it didn't work. Kim knew the extent of Shego's vigor for battle too much. And this was clearly lacking all of it, snide comments included.

"You're just not putting a lot of effort into our fights and I don't want to hurt you badly just because you're not paying attention," Kim relented her fighting stance and stood casually, showing that she meant her words. Shego mirrored her actions, feeling a sense of relief that she no longer had to war with the teen. Truth be told, her heart was never in the fights during these two months. And she couldn't understand why. Did it have to do with how she saw the teen less frequently in this season as compared to other times? But no, then she would have been happy to fight, and not gloomy.

"Do you wanna sit and talk?" Kim offered, patting the bench next to her. Their fight had been taking place outdoors, red, yellow and orange leaves swirling around them as they had spun and kicked and punched.

"Sure, why not," Shego shrugged, figuring she had nothing to lose by this, and sat down next to the teen. Somewhere off in the distance, Ron was trying to stop Drakken's newest invention from drilling holes in the park and uprooting trees and subsequently ruining it for the people of this town from enjoying its beauty.

"So...what's got you feeling down in the dumps?" Kim asked gently, innocent eyes wide in concern. It made Shego want to tell her everything. That and the fact she hadn't been able to confide in anyone else about this. Drakken wouldn't understand, the man having the emotional capacities of a five year old, and the henchmen were temporary and wouldn't be around long, only until Kim kicked their butts, which was a monthly thing. Shego also knew the teen wouldn't use this information as a weakness either, so Shego could safely divulge her feelings without too much worry.

Shego sighed. "I don't know," she said honestly, settling for that at last when her mind failed to come up with an answer. "Ever since two years ago, I've been getting sad during the fall season and I don't know why. As soon as the leaves on the trees start turning orange, it hits me. I feel this sense of intense longing and I can't find the root of the cause of it. I've tried eating orange foods like oranges and Cheetos and stuff, thinking that maybe my body is telling me I need more nutrients that can be found in orange foods but it hasn't worked. And I don't know what to do." She propped her head up in her hands, almost pouting.

"That _does_ sound concerning. Have you tried visiting a doctor for it?"

Shego shook her head. "Human doctors don't exactly understand my biology so it's a moot point."

"Hmmm," Kim hummed softly as she tried to brainstorm an idea. The quiet of the park surrounded them, only interspersed by random blasts as Drakken's inventions took critical hits from Kim's sidekick. "What about taking a holiday during these months? Going someplace tropical?"

"That's actually a good idea!" Shego said, a tentative smile lighting up her features. "I've never thought of it." But she had a second thought, one that slowed down her happiness. "Hey, you aren't just trying to get rid of me so I don't do crime, are you?" She leaned in suspiciously towards Kim who shook her hands to dissuade the notion.

"No, no. I hadn't thought that far ahead, I promise!"

Shego decided to give Kim the benefit of the doubt there, only because the girl had been so kind in listening. The villainess supposed it was time to pull Drakken away from the fight so they could avoid prison and so she could pack her bags for Cancun.

Just as she was about to stand up, one of the leaves fell onto Kim's hair, almost blending in with it, the two were such a perfect match. _Huh, how strange. Kimmie's hair is the exact same shade._ Shego reached over and plucked it free, an almost entranced look on her face. Something in her brain was telling her this was an important fact to note but not being able to figure it out instantly, she tossed the leaf over her shoulder and decided it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Thanks for the talk Princess," she waved at the teen as she raced over in the direction of Drakken's newest failure. Black smoke was curling up from where he no doubt lay defeated. "But I've got a prison cell to avoid and a plane flight to catch."

Kim waved a goodbye in response, happy to see that Shego looked more invigorated than before. She was worried that her nemesis was losing her drive and she didn't want that happening at all. "Such a weird sitch," Kim murmured to herself. It almost seemed like the color orange brought Shego this sadness. But why would a color do something like that? Did it have something to do with Shego's past?

Twirling an orange lock around her finger, she thought about it a minute more before deciding she had no clue, and she went to go find Ron to congratulate him on unintentionally foiling Drakken's plans once more.


	22. Chapter 22

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _A Kigo Kristmas  
_

 _Part One of Four_

 **A Ho-ho-ho-rrible Plan  
**

"Shego! I have another evil plan!" Drakken called out excitedly as he approached his green skinned sidekick where she sat in a chair, filing her nails.

"Oh, yay," she said without any enthusiasm, barely paying him any mind.

"You know, you could at least pretend you're interested," Drakken said grouchily, hands on his hips. "I spent a lot of time thinking this one over."

"And let me guess, this time it's going to work," Shego rolled her eyes, not even picking up her gaze to look at her boss, more invested in getting each nail perfectly sharp then his vapid words.

"My plans would always work, if it weren't for that infuriating Kim Possible and her side kick!" Drakken growled. "I swear one of these days I will finally best her and-" Shego tuned the rest out as her boss vented for a full twenty minutes about the teenage redhead and her penchant for destroying his plans. "And so that's why you're going to wear an elf costume."

"Hold on, back up," Shego said as that last bit caught her attention and now she wished she had been sort of paying attention. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're wearing an elf costume."

"And why am I wearing an elf costume?" Shego looked up at her boss, pocketing her nail filer. She had a bad feeling about this plan of his- anything involving her dressing up in a costume usually did not go right. Like that awkward experience during that Halloween party. She tried really hard not to think about it.

"Because we're going to steal Christmas!" Drakken exclaimed, lifting his hands over his head and laughing maniacally. He was waiting for Shego to join in, but she didn't.

"And how would we even accomplish that? Christmas is a holiday. You can't rob a non-tangential object." She shot him an odd look to accompany her scalding tone of voice. He wasn't discouraged.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's been done before. They even play it on the TV's every year round because it had scarred the populace so badly that they watch the program as a constant reminder to how terrible it was to have no presents, or no trees, or no roasted ham on Christmas day."

"On TV?" Shego echoed. "What are you talking about? Nobodies ever stolen Christmas before."

"Ah, how uneducated you are, Shego," Drakken sighed out of pity, crossing his hands behind his back. "I suppose not all great villains like myself are unafraid to watch the Grinch's great work."

It took a moment for the absurdity of the statement to hit Shego and when it did, she could not help the loud guff that came out of her mouth. "You-you think the Grinch is real?"

Drakken arched a brow at her in confusion as he watched her snickering at him, hand over her mouth. "Of course he is real. Why else would there be a documentary on him each Christmas season, following his schemes to destroy the holiday season and his eventual success in doing so?"

"So you think the Grinch actually stole Christmas?"

"Yes!" Drakken stomped his foot childishly. Her light manner on this topic was frustrating him. She lacked respect for the evil works of the Grinch and himself!

"Then what about when he returns it all back to the people?"

"A fabricated ending to hide the true horrors of what actually happened. The people who made the movie wanted to give others hope, to fool them into thinking the Grinch had been defeated and that Christmas had been restored."

Shego could not stop laughing. This was _too_ funny. Her hand could no longer hide her chuckles so she stopped attempting to hide them, letting them loose.

"Shego, stop laughing! I order you too!" Drakken shrieked out, not understanding why she was so amused.

This only made her laugh harder, doubling over as her laughs shook her body.

She eventually calmed down, drawing in deep breaths of air. Drakken was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes. But why don't you continue telling me about your grand schemes?" Shego said, knowing she was going to get a kick out of whatever he said next.

Drakken cleared his throat, not expecting Shego's interest in his plans. She was never interested. "Yes, so we are going to go and steal Christmas from all around the globe. Little boys and girls will be left present-less!"

"And how are we going to do all that? That would take us years to do." This was said more for decorum than actual care. Shego just wanted to hear Drakken's foolish explanations.

"No it wouldn't; in fact we could do it under 24 hours. Just like Santa does it all in one night."

This sent Shego back into another fit of laughter. Drakken merely frowned as he watched her roll around on the ground, muttering out something about how 'he believes Santa is real!'

"Well of course he is," Drakken mumbled under his breath. "Otherwise explain to me how come I never get presents. Clearly, because I'm too evil and on his naughty list." A pause as Shego began to chortle out 'that's cause no one likes you or wants to get you presents' which he ignored since she was most certainly in the wrong. Only Santa gave out presents. "And we see him in the department store all the time," He added. Then he crossed his arms once more so he could wait to continue explaining to Shego his evil plans.

And surprisingly once he had told her them (after several more rounds of her infuriating laughter) she agreed to do the plan. Agreed to even wearing the elf costume, a skintight but green costume that saw her wearing a headband with little elf ears sticking out.

"Come on doc," she said cheerily as they walked over to a specially designed sleigh for this mission. It operated on rocket jets and had a huge hose from which it would suck up the presents and deposit them in the sack on the back of the sleigh. Shego sat behind the steering wheel, Drakken next to her in a Santa costume, the beard loose on his blue face.

"It's time we ruined Christmas."

Oh boy, was she going to get a kick out of this mission.

And with that they were off.

* * *

 _A Kigo Kristmas_

 _Part two of Four_

 **Did you Know Mistletoe is Actually Poisonous?  
**

Kim loved the holiday season of Christmas. There was a sort of magic to the air at the time, like anything was possible. And for a Possible like her, that meant endless opportunities would present themselves. And in fact they already had. She had secured good grades on her finals before winter break. She had perfected that double back flip triple high kick with an ending twirl, for her cheerleading show at the latest sports game. And she had even gotten a possible internship for the upcoming summer that would be paid.

So yes, it was a wonderful time of year for Kim. It was a time to kick back and relax. A time to cook food with her family and listen to Christmas carols. A time to spend time with them. And a time to go out and have fun in the snow like a regular teenage girl. And Kim loved the snow. It was so pretty, especially when big fat flakes would fall down and she could catch them on her tongue. And if she wasn't busy admiring the snow, then she was busy lobbing it at Ron's head in a deathly game of snowball fight. She'd always win, not that Ron didn't try his hardest to put up a good fight. He was getting better recently. He'd managed to hit her with a snowball once and evade coming back looking like he'd been through an avalanche, a serious improvement from Kim slaughtering him outright.

It hadn't snowed this year so far which bothered Kim slightly. Christmas just wasn't the same without some snow covering the ground but she held hope that maybe it would arrive soon. Then she and Ron could engage in snow related battle.

"Do you know when it's going to snow, Ron?" She hopefully asked her best friend, the blonde haired boy shrugging. He was really on top of his weather forecast, avoiding going out at all even if there was the lightest hint of snow. Kim would then be forced to drag him out of the house kicking and screaming so that they could play her games.

"I don't know," Ron said absently, sort of hoping it wouldn't ever, so that this year he didn't have to spend the holidays with a bruised eye courtesy of Kim's lobbed snowball. So far the skies were clear. "But hey, do you think I should get this for Rufus?" He changed topics, picking up a little tiny scarf and showing it to Kim. Right now the two of them were holiday shopping for friends and family.

Kim had already bought Monique some designer lipsticks, Wade a new video game, and Ron a gift card to Bueno Nacho. She'd also gotten her family gifts, she was just helping Ron out with his. "I think that would be a great idea. Since Rufus gets so cold easily." Being a naked mole rat was not easy in this frigid weather and the poor creature was at Ron's home right now, getting over a cold.

"Alright, I'm going to get it then." Ron nodded his head and went over to the cash register to pay for it.

Kim went over to a nearby Starbucks booth to get some peppermint latte's for the two of them while Ron waited on the long line. The drinks came quickly and Kim inhaled the wonderful scent, her eyes closing momentarily. Another thing she loved about the season was the scent of peppermint. It was everywhere and she would miss it dearly when the season was over. But she always could look towards to it next year.

One thing she didn't like about the holiday season, however, was the mistletoe. It hadn't bothered her so much before, but it did now, and it all was Ron's fault. Whenever they would pass by a hanging clump, he would point to it and spout out some random information about the plant and the tradition linked to it. Kim had been initially confused about why the boy was doing this, until she recalled what the purpose of mistletoe hung up in the first place was. It was for lovers to kiss under.

Was Ron trying to hint at a kiss between the two of them? Did he want one? But why? Why would he want to kiss Kim? They had been friends for so many years and now he was hinting at something like this? What had brought it on? Was it because of how Kim kissed him a couple of days ago? But she hadn't meant it as a kiss, hadn't ever even entertained the notion of kissing her friend before. All she had wanted to do was check her mouth to mouth skills.

Crap. This was _so_ the drama. She didn't want him to get any ideas, and she most certainly didn't want to mislead him. That was why she had to put an end to his ideas and she had an inkling as to how.

Ron finally finished paying for his gift and walked over to Kim who held out the peppermint drink to him. And it just so happened that she had waited for him under some mistletoe purposely. Predictably, Ron was opening up his mouth to speak when Kim beat him to it.

"Did you know mistletoe is poisonous?"

Ron made a small noise. "Really?"

Kim nodded her head sagely. "Yes, that's why it's really unsafe as to how they keep hanging it around the mall where people could come into contact with it."

Ron frowned, thinking hard. "That's highly unromantic," he concluded at last, taking a sip of his drink.

"I agree. Let's keep it that way," Kim smiled and then led the way to another store. Feeling safe now that Ron wasn't trying desperately to initiate a kiss between the two, she could once more readily enjoy the holiday season.

 **A/N: So Kim can tell when Ron wants to kiss her, but can't tell whats going on between her and Shego. *sigh**

 **Anyways, the second half to this should be coming up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Part Three of the Four part_

 _ **A Kigo Kristmas**  
_

 **Crime Doesn't Take a Holiday  
**

There was more to Kim's love of the Christmas holiday season than just snow and peppermint, and it had to deal with her work schedule. She had no work, neither school work or secret agent work, because even the villains would be on break, spending time with their evil loved ones. Or at least they usually were. Trust Drakken to aggravate that system.

Just as Kim and Ron were finished up getting a light snack from the mall's food court, Kim got a call on her kimmunicator. It was from Wade.

"Wade, what's up? Calling to send us holiday greetings?" she asked, noticing the boy was wearing a Santa hat.

"Unfortunately no, it's nothing as festive as that," he said apologetically. "It's about Drakken and Shego."

Kim let out a long suffering sigh. "Don't tell me, their up to no good."

"That they are," Waded nodded his head solemnly. "And in fact their in this mall right now, making a huge ruckus and scene." Wade forwarded Kim a live feed of what was going on. There was no sound but from what Kim could make out was that Drakken and Shego had crashed a sleigh through the roof and were trashing the pop up Santa's workshop set up for the kids every year. Already people were running right and left screaming, mothers trying to protect their kids as Shego flung her plasma everywhere, Drakken laughing evilly. The video was replaced again by Wade's face. "But you don't have to go after them. I know you're on break right now..."

"Yea, let the government handle this," Ron added but Kim was already shaking her head.

"Their at the mall Ron. I might as well get them. Who knows how long it could take the city to react. By the time they come it could be too late," Kim reasoned.

"I suppose you've got a point KP. Let's just find a safe space to hide our gifts and then go fight crime." Ron gave her a supportive smile. "Boo-yah, the Ronster and KP are here to fight evil. Justice never takes a holiday!"

* * *

"Mwhaha! That's right, cower in fear from me, Santa! Not so powerful now when I've got a gun pointed at you!" Drakken cried out, holding the gun in focus on a man dressed as Santa who was cowering in fear on the floor, hands around his head.

"I've already told you, I'm not Santa Claus. This is just a job for me! This is just a costume!" The man blubbered.

"Shut it, fat man! You won't trick me now!" Then turning to Shego he asked, "how are the elves?"

"Not going anywhere," she answered, having round up the elf workers and tied them together. They were half sobbing in fear.

"Excellent," Drakken hissed then turned his attention back to the Santa worker. "Now Christmas is forever ruined! No one shall receive any presents! If I won't get any, then neither shall anyone else!"

Initially the plan had been to go around the world and steal all the Christmas trees and gifts, but on the flight here, Drakken had had an even more ingenious idea. If he kidnapped Santa Claus then the presents would never get delivered in the first place! Decidedly a much easier task, because their had been a slight possibility that even with Drakken's intellect, and skill, he and Shego would not have been able to relieve the world of their Christmas within 24 hours. Maybe in 26 hours, yes, but not 24. He still refused to take into consideration Shego's instances that it would take years and not hours. Psh, what did she know? She was only the sidekick for hire and not the mad scientist.

"Aww, sounds like someone is a bit upset that they didn't get presents. Maybe if you stopped trying to destroy the world you'd get something other than coal, and a sound beating by me," Kim interjected, standing confidently on the railing of a platform overlooking the scene of chaos below. Ron stood next to her, wobbling a bit as he tried to keep an easy balance like her.

"Kim Possible," Drakken screeched. "And her buffoon," he added with less imminence. "Shego, stop her."

"On it," Shego smiled, hands glowing green and as she ran to go meet Kim who had back flipped off of the railing to land solidly on the ground before she rushed into combat.

"Look's like it's just you and me, Drakken!" Ron also leapt off of the railing but less gracefully, ending up into a sloppy roll in order to prevent breaking his ankle.

Drakken rolled his eyes at the blonde haired boy. "I don't have time to fight underlings like you. I've got a Santa Claus to interrogate." Then he pulled out a remote and clicked a button. The rocket powered sleigh rose from where it had been parked and turned to face Ron before it zoomed straight at him, meaning to impale him against the wall.

"Oh crude!" He screamed out and went running in the other direction, the sleigh roaring after him.

Drakken barely paid the scene any mind, turning to his captive who was trying to inchworm away. "Not so fast, you have some explaining to do." He tugged the man up by the collar and grinned at him evilly, the man sweating under the look. "Why didn't I get any presents as a child? I understand why I don't get any now, but as a child? Really? I wasn't that evil then. All I did was light arson and robbery. So why did you ignore my wish lists? Tell me!" He shook the man frantically.

Meanwhile Kim was trying to fend Shego off with a giant candy cane that she had uprooted from the winter wonderland set up that the mall had put in place for the Santa Claus and his elves. The two women danced around the whole area in an effort to beat each other up. But every swing Kim sent at the woman ended up getting dodged only because...well, because Kim was having trouble keeping her eyes where they belonged. Shego's elf costume was like a green leotard with a short jacket thrown over it, and a headband that had a mini hat and elf ears sticking out. Meaning Shego's legs were on full display and Kim kept looking back at them, not completely sure why. Was it because she was worried Shego would get de-pantsed again?

Surely that had to be the reason and nothing else.

But it was a ridiculous reason.

Kim took a hit to the temple because her concentration had slipped once more. She backed up, stumbling, against the wall of Santa's workshop, rubbing her soon going to bruised spot.

"Head not in the game tonight?" Shego taunted, flinging another fist out. Kim couldn't go anywhere, trapped between the wall and Shego, so she used her candy cane as a barricade.

"What is Drakken even hoping to achieve by doing all this? I thought all villains were on break?" Kim asked a bit bitterly, ignoring the taunt. She had been hoping to have a peaceful break. She didn't want to have to clean up Drakken's messes. She wouldn't have minded as much if it was just Shego, which was a strange thought if she thought about it again. So she made sure not to think about again.

Shego's fist glanced off of the plastic, but she wrapped her other hand around it and using her plasma powers, melted it in two. "He got some evil 'genius' idea stuck in his head and just had to go do it, even though we _were_ supposed to be on break now," the green skinned villain grumbled. Usually she would have refused to do such a mission but she found it too funny that Drakken believed in Santa Claus and she just had to see what would happen.

Seeing it was useless now, Kim tossed the pieces into Shego's face to momentarily distract her, while she reached up and blindly felt for something around her that she could use as a weapon. There were some stringed lights that she was intending to pull down to use to tie up Shego or trip her up. And if not that maybe she could get a grasp on the faux icicles hanging down. But Shego was able to knock the candy cane pieces thrown at her out of the air quickly and Kim hastily held out her arm with the object she had randomly grabbed only to find it wasn't anything actually useful.

Shego looked at the object Kim held out between them and arched a brow at the same time she cocked a hip out. "Mistletoe, really?" Was Kimmie trying to kiss her again? She felt her cheeks flush a bit at the idea. No, the redhead was probably too innocent to do that on purpose. The other kisses had been because Kim had made an honest mistake. Still, the sight of the plant made a mischievous thought take root in Shego's head.

"It's uh, poisonous," Kim tried to make it sound more intimidating while she brainstormed a way on how to get out of this cramped situation. She could kick Shego to push her back, maybe, but she didn't even have enough space to maneuver freely. And that small amount of space got even smaller when Shego took a step forward and then another, wrapping her hand on the wrist of the arm Kim was using to hold up the mistletoe with. She lifted it up, so that both their hands were holding the mistletoe up over their heads.

Black eyes pierced green eyes. "It's also used for kissing."

"Uh, Shego?" Kim asked, her eyes going wide. Suddenly she found she couldn't move and the rest of the noises of battle around her began to fade away as she stared at the smirk on Shego's face.

"Tell me, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Shego murmured in a low voice, not knowing where her sudden flirtatious mood had come from. Maybe because she had been secretly hoping to run into Kim on this stupid mission? All she knew was that Kim had kissed her before and made her flustered, and now Shego was going to repay the favor. It was only fair. And it wasn't because Shego actually wanted to kiss Kim or anything like that. No, it was only because she wanted to get even. She knew the two of them had talked about it and straightened the situation out, but what kind of villain would Shego be if she didn't do something to annoy the hero? Or at least that was the reasoning Shego used as she leaned in closer to Kim.

"W-why does that matter?" Kim said a bit breathlessly as she tracked the movement of Shego's face eagerly.

"Because I think you've been naughty this year, and naughty girls deserve punishment." And then Shego leaned down to kiss Kim.

The redhead's eyes snapped shut as her whole body tensed up.

Shego was kissing her!

 _Kissing her!_

And it wasn't just a simple peck on the lips. No, it was an actual kiss, lips brushing against lips. And it didn't stop at one.

On the second kiss, the mistletoe slipped out of Kim's weak fingers, not that either of them noticed. Slowly their hands lowered together, but whereas Kim's uselessly hung by her side, Shego used hers to cup Kim's face gently.

On the third kiss Kim found out that her heart could beat painfully fast, and that she could feel breathless on land. Her eyes slowly reopened as Shego finally pulled away, this time for good.

"Now we're even," Shego said smirking. But it wasn't the same confident one as always. In fact it seemed a bit sheepish.

Kim had a hard time catching up to what the villainess meant because her head felt like it was buzzing right now. She stared wide eyed at Shego for a good couple of seconds, making the villainess feel uncomfortable. _Uh, maybe that was a bit too much?_ Shego thought to herself, although the sensation of Kim's soft lips under hers made it hard for her to regret her actions.

Kim let out a gasp and covered her mouth as her face flushed a thousand shades of red. This was so the drama! She had just been kissed by Shego. And she let her do it! Why hadn't she stopped it? Why?

But any further contemplation on the topic was cut off by Ron's screams as he ran past them, the sleigh roaring behind him. This whole time he had been unable to escape it.

Concern for her friend overrode the confused state Kim had been in and she roughly shouldered Shego aside, who didn't even try to stop her, to go get Ron.

"Hold on Ron!" she called out as she utilized her grappling gun.

"I'm trying to! But I'm running out of steam!" Ron panted, sweat covering his red face.

Kim squinted one eye and took the shot, her grappling hook wrapping around a nearby pillar. With that secured she tossed the rest of the gun around one of the inner railing in the sleigh, where it caught and stuck. The vehicle was stopped in its tracks, the string going taunt, the makeshift trap working.

"Thanks, KP," Ron jogged up to Kim, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

An evil scream from Drakken drew the two heroes attention to him and the captive Santa Claus in his clutches. "We need to go stop him," Ron commented. But before they could so much as make a move, there came the sound of many sleigh bells, and the echoing cacophony of 'ho ho ho!' that boomed throughout the mall.

"What the-" Ron looked around to see where the sound was coming from but couldn't determine where. "Do you think it's Drakken's latest henchmen coming to stop us?"

"No," Kim whispered in surprise. "Look." She pointed at the walkways to where several rows of red clad men were walking in unison, their booted shoes thudding loudly.

Ron squinted at the sight. "Is that...an army of Santa's?"

As crazy as it sounded, it was right. The newcomers descended down the stairs to the destroyed Santa's workshop area, pausing a good several feet in front of Drakken and the captive Santa Claus.

"More? There are more of you?" he hissed out in panic.

The leader of the Santa army, one who had a bandana wrapped around his head, and shades on his eyes, stepped to the front of the army of Santa's behind him, who were all cracking their hands and baring their teeth and growling angrily. "You hurt one of our own. And we at the Santa's United Workforce take the welfare of our workers very seriously."

Drakken seemed to sense the gravity of the situation but it was too late. "It was only a joke. I wasn't going to actually hurt him..." The Santa he had held captive took this moment to run off to his friends. "He was going to shoot me!" he complained, holding onto the tatters of his Santa costume.

"I see," said the leader and cracked his neck. "Let's get him boys."

And with that they all charged at Drakken who let out a girlish scream. "Shego, help! Help!" But the green skinned villainess was too busy laughing down at him from where she sat comfortably and safely away from the chaos on a railing, snacking on some popcorn. "Come on Drakken, don't let them sack you that easily. Use your evil 'genius'."

Kim and Ron exchanged looks with one another. It looked like their help wouldn't be needed here anymore.

* * *

 _Part Four of the Four Part_

 _ **A Kigo Kristmas**_

 **Afterwards**

After that whole ordeal, Shego had to drag a traumatized Drakken back aboard the sleigh so that they could go home. He was muttering to himself and flicking his eyes back and forth in fear that the Santa's would come back for him. They had thoroughly beat him, and bruised his ego. It had been so amusing to watch. Shego was glad she had went out tonight. Not only did she have enough amusement to get her through Drakken's other eventual schemes, but she was also glad she got to kiss Kim as crazy as that sounded. The kiss hadn't been planned; more of a last minute thing. But she had really liked it, which was something worrying.

She had told herself she only did it as payback to fluster the redhead, but was it really true, now that she thought about it?

Oh boy, this was not going to be something fun to think about. She couldn't possibly _like_ the hero. She was a villain after all!

She was supposed to hate the hero. Yet, her dreams of a scantily clad Kim told her otherwise.

She shook her head to dispel her troublesome thoughts and decided that it was time she had something to drink so she could forget all her problems for now, and she knew a good place for it. "Come on Drakken, pull yourself together. We still have to go to Monkey Fist's Christmas eve party."

"No. No! I don't want anything more to do with Christmas!" He cried out as she started up the sleigh, making sure to unravel the grappling gun attached to it. "I swear I will never mess with the holidays again!"

"You are going to the party and that is final! I already missed last year's party because you got sick!" she reminded him. "And I am not missing this year's as well just because you got your butt handed to you by an army of Santa's." _Honestly,_ she grumbled to herself. Why did she even bother to continue working for him? He was such an embarrassment at times. She just hoped he wouldn't make a mess of the party like he had three years ago. It had gotten them banned, Monkey Fist only putting them back on the guest list recently.

The sleigh rumbled back to life and they flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Kim got back home in a daze, barely noticing when Ron wished her a Merry Christmas once they had parted at the doorway.

"Yea, you too," she mumbled out, robotically taking off her coat inside, and going through the motions of Christmas dinner.

Her parent's noted her state with concern (she was trying to eat soup with a fork!) but when they asked about it, not much was gleamed except for a couple of grunts on Kim's part. They decided Kim would come out and tell them what was bothering her when she was ready.

But Kim didn't know if she could ever tell them. She kept replaying the three kisses in her head over and over again, fighting to stave off the blush that threatened to arrive on her cheeks. Why had Shego done that? Was it to get back at Kim for when Kim had kissed her? But that had been an accident! And they had talked about it- Shego said she was cool with it because she understood it was an accident!

Nothing made sense anymore, especially not the fact that Kim _really_ liked those kisses.

Which was wrong.

 _Very wrong._

She decided she'd blame the mistletoe for this. It was its fault for having such a stupid tradition in the first place.

Even after dinner was finished and the dishes were all cleared up, Kim found it hard to act happy when opening her gifts. She placed a smile on her face and words of gratitude came out of her mouth but the smile was too small and the words too stoic. All she really wanted to do was go to bed, and she did as soon as she got the opportunity.

"Thanks mom and dad. And dweebs," Kim thanked. "But I'm really tired and I'm going to call it an early night." She gave her family a wave before heading up the stairs.

Her mom and dad exchanged looks behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Ann Possible whisper asked her husband. "Do you think it had something to do with the out of the blue mission she got today?"

"I don't know. It could be," he shrugged unhelpfully, sipping some eggnog from his cup as the dweebs ran around, playing with their new toys.

In the privacy of her room, Kim face-planted onto her bed and let out a quiet sigh. She had gotten some really nice gifts this year from her parents; things she had wanted for a while now. But despite that, she felt like Shego's kisses had been the best present of them all.


	24. Chapter 24

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Cover Up What you Won't Let Show _  
_**

After Shego kissed Kim at the mall on that faithful Christmas Day, Kim was worried. What if Shego did it again on their next mission? And what if Kim liked it, again?

She couldn't take that risk so in order to avoid that, Kim had to make sure her lips were unattainable. So covered up her face with a scarf. That way her lips would be safe.

Shego naturally was confused by this sudden addition to Kim's outfit.

"What's up with the scarf? Got some hickey's to hide?" she'd teased, a smirk on her lips. Shego had remained mainly unaffected by the kisses. As long as she thought about them as having been a means to cause the hero distress, then she could sleep easily at night.

"N-No!" Kim blustered, self consciously adjusting her scarf higher to now hide her blush. "I just got cold."

"In the middle of the tropics?" Shego commented dryly, indicating with a wide sweep of her hand the rain-forest they were currently in for one of Drakken's schemes.

"Yes!" Kim stubbornly said, as a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Cause you're sweating right now-"

"It's a cold sweat."

"But-"

"I'm just COLD!"

"Okay, fine then," Shego relented at Kim's shout. No issue in poking the tiger anymore.

"Good. Now are we going to fight or what?"

And so they engaged in combat, or at least they tried to. Shego was doing fine, in full form and raring to go. It'd been a while since Drakken had asked her to fulfill a mission. Ever since he got beat up by that army of Santa's over the holiday's he refused to leave the house until the last traces of snow had melted away. And even then he hatched a plan somewhere warm, like this forest in South America.

Kim, on the other hand, was failing to dodge the upper cuts and punches.

"Not on your game today, Princess?" Shego asked as she tripped up Kim who flopped down hard onto the mossy floor.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" Kim grunted out, almost in a whine. Shego was wearing shorts and her long legs were on display. And this was causing serious problems for Kim who had seemingly developed a sudden obsession for Shego's legs. She couldn't look away from them in order to focus on Shego's flying fists.

Shego was confused by this. "Because we're in a jungle...and it's hot?" Shouldn't this be obvious to the teen?

Kim let out a frustrated growl. It looked like she had to protect herself from yet another one of Shego's evil tricks.

Kim came prepared the next time the two of them met. She wore sunglasses so she wouldn't see Shego's legs as clearly. But sunglasses were not the best of choices when fighting indoors in a dark evil lair.

"Ouff!" Kim grunted out in pain as she yet again tripped over a cable lying around on the floor and smacked her elbow hard. It was going to be yet another bruise to her collection; none of them actually coming from Shego. Shego sighed and waited patiently for the teen to get up so they could resume this one sided fight. Shego didn't even have to wipe the floor with Kim's butt; the floor was doing it for Shego, and it was all because the teen insisted on wearing sunglasses in the dark.

"Kim, why don't you just take them off? It'll help you fight me better."

"No." The teen insisted behind her red plaid scarf, which she was still wearing!

"Are you covering up a bruised eye or something?"

"No!"

"Then why-"

"Because they look cool!" Kim blubbered up that poor excuse and then tried to high kick Shego in the face to stop her from asking questions, only to miss completely because she couldn't see. "Where'd you go?" She began to kick and flail wildly to try and find the villainess who was nowhere in Kim's vicinity. Shego watched the ridiculous display for a couple of minutes before she shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"Kim-" she approached the teen from behind, wrapping a hand around the teen's waist just as Kim had yet again begun to trip and stumble over a fallen object on the floor. Kim froze up as the villainess straightened her up, sliding her hand off. "You really ought to be more careful. And I'm heading out. It's no fun fighting an enemy that's beating themselves up." And with that Shego was gone, leaving Kim alone in the dark, with the ghost of her warm touch on Kim's waist.

Kim blushed furiously. Another one of Shego's tricks! She had to protect herself from this as well.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Shego did not look amused as she saw Kim slowly lumber into the evil lair in order to stop Shego and Drakken's plans. "Why, are you wearing a hazmat suit?" It was orange with bright green stripes, and that infuriating scarf and glasses combo were wrapped around her head.

This was just like Shego's dreams except the opposite, because in those Kim had gradually worn less and less clothing and here she was wearing more and more.

Kim's voice was a bit muffled from the mask as she responded. "Uh, this is just in case I come across any bio hazardous materials in the lairs and labs of bad guys. Wade wants me to stay protected."

"You do realize we're children show characters. None of us villains have any actual stuff like that. We don't even use guns in our fights, just lasers! Or weird alien powers."

"You never know-"

"Kim, seriously, what is going on? You're acting all weird." Shego took a couple of steps towards Kim who took a couple back.

"I'm not being weird! Just careful of my health!"

"You've done more death defying stunts than anyone else I know, and now you pick the time to be concerned over your health? You're a teenage hero, for Pete's Sake, you're supposed to like dangerous things!" Shego took a couple more forwards, and Kim further increased the distance between the two of them. Shego's eyes narrowed. Something fishy was going on, for sure. She just didn't know what.

"It's never too late to take better care of oneself," Kim shot back.

"Kim, take off that stupid suit!" Shego lunged at Kim now and the red headed teen let out a squeak of shock before turning on her heel and bolting. Normally she would have been faster, but the hazmat suit weighed her down and she was tackled roughly to the floor by Shego. "Take it off!"

"No!"

"I said, take that stupid suit off!" The two of them were a mess of swinging limbs and twisting and squirming, until Shego finally managed to rip the mask off, pinning Kim's hands down by the wrist as she stared down at the girl, breathing a bit harshly from their tussle. Kim was also breathing heavily and the two of them stared at each other before Shego finally spoke. "I don't see anything wrong with you. You're healthy and fine. So stop being weird all of a sudden."

"It's your fault I'm this way!" Kim blurted out in accusation. Shego's body heat on top of hers was doing weird things to her mind right now, and she couldn't stop looking at her lips.

"My fault?" Shego reared back as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Y-you kissed me. Or you don't already remember." Kim was blushing fiercely, recalling how soft Shego's lips had been. So gentle and caring in how they kissed Kim.

"I remember that, heh, you were so surprised," Shego chuckled to herself at the memories, "but what does that have anything to do with-?" Shego quieted down, thinking. But a look of understanding did not cross her face. "Nope. I got nothing here. Help me out Princess."

Kim merely looked away.

"Fine. Be stubborn about this." A sly grin made it's way onto Shego's mouth as she got an idea on how to open Kim up. "Oh Kimmie~" she sang.

"What?" Kim turned an irritated face to Shego, who took this opportunity to make her moves. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Kim's. Immediately she could feel Kim stiffen underneath her, a small gasp leaving her mouth. Was Shego going to kiss her? Kim's heart beat hard in anticipation. But the villainess removed her lips without so much as doing anything else. Something like hope in Kim's chest died at the lack of contact.

"I think I found a new way to bother you Kimmie," Shego said with far too much glee.

Argh! This had been the one thing that Kim had been hoping to avoid. She needed to free herself and now or else who knows if Shego would kiss her again. And she didn't want that to happen, she didn't, she didn't, she didn't! No matter how much her mind and body were telling her otherwise.

So she wrapped her legs around Shego's midriff and using every last ounce of strength in her body, she flipped them over, before bolting up and running away, discarding her hazmat suit hastily along the way.

Shego lay stunned on the floor for a moment, as Kim's recent move had left her breathless from how hard she had been slammed. Well...things certainly got interesting. Shego had a new weapon against Kim, one she wouldn't hesitate to deploy. When Kim had kissed her those times by accident, it had been different, because Kim was the hero and because Shego frankly had not been prepared for Kim's lips on hers, hadn't even considered such a situation of occurring. Once it had, it was like the gates had opened, like a new future was made possible. And now that Shego had gotten used to the taste of Kim's lips, she quite liked them and she was going to use her position as a villain to taste them more and more often.

Cackling evilly she got up.

 **A/N: So we're almost there with Shego catching onto her real feelings for Kim. Kim's still got a way to go.**


	25. Chapter 25

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _Super Exciting High School Life Begins!_

 **A/N: Decided to do a bit of an AU with this chapter. It's an anime one, sort of. It's somewhere in the canon of this story's time line but before the Christmas chapters.  
**

Shego knew not to expect any of Drakken's inventions to actually work without malfunctioning, so she should have been expecting the A.N.I.M.E (or **A** nimated **N** euro **I** maging **M** achine of **E** vil) device to rupture and explode during her latest battle with Kim Possible, while her boss Drakken tried to fend off the sidekick's efforts to thwart him.

What she hadn't expected to happen was that the device would actually work. And it didn't end in fire and brimstone but in a completely different animation style.

In another world.

"Nanda kore!" Shego cried out as she felt a sensation of tingling, itching and stretching followed by bending, painfully overcome her body, and the world around her flashed brightly before it was slowly filled in, like a pencil drawing over time that was inked and then colored and then made mobile. First lines were drawn on the ground below her feet (or what she assumed must have belonged to her body, because she couldn't see it right now! She swore if she ended up not having a body because of this, she was going to make Drakken pay, whether or not she could physically get her hands on him!) followed by the outlines of trees and buildings and the shapes of human bodies. The lab from around her had disappeared, all the evil weaponry gone and replaced by cherry blossom trees that swayed gently in the breeze, with park benches, and a school building that was cream colored and four stories tall. Students clad in gray and black uniforms milled around the campus, talking to one another or walking along to class as slowly sound came to this world.

Shego could hear the gentle chirp of birds, the murmur of voices and of the chime of the school bell announcing the day had begun.

Another tingling sensation filled Shego and when she looked down she could see that her body was slowly being filled in, from a pair of school black shoes to black stockings that covered her legs, to a black skirt, neatly pressed, all the way to her white button down shirt complimented by a green tight tie, and green jacket. As soon as her image was filled in she lifted her hands up to her face and noticed that they looked differently. True, she was wearing black leather gloves to cover her hands like always but the way it was drawn...the way this whole world was drawn...

Needing to be sure she wasn't somehow turned ugly, or in a different body, for she would never be caught wearing a school girl outfit at this age, she hurried over to a nearby bird bath that had a couple of birds there. She shooed them away and then peered in, sighing in intense relief when she saw that her reflection for the most part was unchanged. Her eyes were a bit bigger, and her hair was oddly highly detailed, and she overall looked younger, but that was it.

Now that that was settled...what did Shego do about the rest of her current issue?

Shego wasn't usually one to panic when faced with an odd situation, but she literally had no clue what had just happened because it didn't even seem like she was in her own world right now. And that freaked her out more than she would like to admit. Maybe she should have actually listened to Drakken about what this invention did.

If only she could see a familiar face... then she'd feel more comfortable. As if summoned by her thoughts a flash of bright red hair caught her eye.

"Princess!" she called out, running after the gray and black uniformed girl who in fact turned out to be Kim.

"Shego?" Kim asked in confusion before a relieved expression took place on her face. "I thought I had went crazy. What's going on right now to this place and to us?" Kim indicated to the school behind them and to her own body which also was drawn in that unusual animated style.

"I think it has something to do with Drakken's invention. It actually worked for once and now we're stuck in whatever this is."

"So then we need to find him so we can leave," Kim nodded her head curtly. She was all business like and ready, not letting this strange situation freak her out. Shego admired that about the teen. She was so mature for her age and took things in stride instead of bemoaning her circumstances.

"I only hope that Drakken will be around. "

"You think the invention might not have caught him in the blast radius?" Now a worry line was forming between Kim's brow.

"Is it a possibility," Shego nodded her head reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to find him. And when we do, I am kicking his ass so hard!" She clenched her hands into fists.

"And we need to find Ron too."

"Who?" Shego asked, more for pretense sake than in actually wanting to irritate Kim.

Kim shot her a warning look. "Careful, or I might just leave you stuck here."

"Is that a threat Kimmie?" Shego cooed, liking the deeper lilt of Kim's voice when she said that threat.

Kim didn't dignify that with an answer, instead striding into the school. Shego followed.

"If Drakken got sucked in with us, that that means he must be in the school area just like us. All we have to do is find him." Kim reasoned as she passed through the front doors. Gasps of shock greeted her and the students in the halls began to point at her. This made her feel self conscious and she turned to Shego who stood next to her, unperturbed by the attention. The green shinned villainess was used to having fingers pointed at her for being green.

"Is there something on my face? Why are they pointing at me?"

"I dunno. Ask them," Shego shrugged lackadaisically.

"Kim-san," one of the generic looking girls whispered to the redhead. "What are you doing with _her_?"

"With her? You mean Shego?"

The girl nodded her head frantically, watching Shego carefully out of the corner of her eye like she was some wild animal prone to pounce any moment now.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kim really didn't see what the big deal was. So, okay, they were archenemies, but they were in a completely different world here and the usual rules didn't apply. They needed to help each other out, because villain or innocent, Kim didn't want to leave anyone in a disadvantaged position.

The girl gasped, as if Kim had said something utterly preposterous. "She's the school delinquent. Everyone is scared of her." And indeed when Kim got a closer look at all the students present, they seemed to be shaking a bit in their boots, avoiding looking at Shego and pretending to go about their day normally once they caught a glare from the villainess.

"And you're the school's popular girl. You and her don't get along. In fact, you're mortal enemies."

"Mortal enemies, eh?" Shego overheard and took three steps closer to Kim. The girl who had been speaking to the red head eeked and hurried to hide behind one of the pillars. "Not too far off from our real life." Shego contemplated something. "And school delinquent... how scary am I? How bad can I get?" Shego leered at the girl who squeaked and ran off this time, along with a couple of the other students present there.

"Shego stop that," Kim reprimanded. "We don't have time for you to fool around. We need to find Drakken!"

But Shego was only paying half a mind. It seemed she was highly feared here and she liked that. It wouldn't hurt if she had a little fun at the expanse of the students here, would it? Kim didn't have to know. "Sure, sure, we'll get him," she said to get Kim to shut up.

The school bell rang again and a teacher rounded in on them. "Kim Possible. Why aren't you in class? Is she giving you trouble?" He glanced over incriminatory at Shego, who wanting to check her new powers over the school, bared her teeth at him. "And so what if I am? Got a prob with that teach?"

He shrunk under her glare although he tried not to show it. "Off to class with you Kim. And stay away from Shego." Then he ducked away.

"You got that Kim? Off to class with you."

"How come you don't have to go to class?" Kim couldn't help but pout and Shego found that cute.

"Because you're the school's goody two shoes, and I'm the bad girl. But don't worry. I'll go find Drakken while you attend class." Then with that Shego was off, leaving Kim behind. The red head didn't like waiting around and relying on others to help her; she was the one who helped others, but she didn't want to act out of character here. It seemed to her like she and Shego were established characters in this world. And when in a new world, it was best to play along until return to the regular world was possible or else some weird continuity world bending stuff that put everyone's lives in dangers could occur.

She made her way over to class. Upon entrance she was swarmed by her classmates.

"Kim-san, how are you?"

"Did you sleep well tonight?"

"I heard that terrible Shego was giving you trouble again. Are you okay?"

"I love your hair today. I love it everyday!"

"Congratulations on your win in track! And in that basketball game! And in lacrosse! And in field hockey!"

"Uh..." Kim felt overcome by their attentions. She didn't know how to react to this. She'd never been this popular in school before. "Thanks...?" She settled on at last.

"Class settle down. Let Kim-san breathe." The teacher scolded but the students listened, dispersing reluctantly. One of them mouthed 'I love you' to Kim who had to repress a shudder of disgust. She sat down at her desk, finding that her books and pencils were already there waiting for her.

"I've brought you your supplies today, my queen. I made sure to keep them clean." The guy who sat next to her said, as he lifted her hand up and kissed it. He lifted his sparkling eyes up to her and winked. This inspired several girls to squeal out in adoration.

"He's so hot!"

"Kim-san is so lucky he likes her!"

"They'd make such a cute couple together!"

"My queen?" Kim couldn't get over that one bit of information.

"Of course, that is no one else but you. For who else is amazing enough, hot enough, athletically and intellectual skilled enough, but you? You are fit to be the perfect queen, for me the school wide King." At this he flexed, inspiring more screaming from the girls. It also brought a bunch of floating flowers around his face.

Kim was freaked out by that. "How did those flowers just get there?" she asked as they faded away.

"Oh, you mean these?" he asked coyly and flexed again, causing more fangirl screams and more flowers to erupt.

"Mr. Sado!" a hard smack came on the handsome boy's head, knocking him out of that nonsense. The teacher was glaring at him angrily. "Stop interrupting class."

"Sorry, sensei." But Sado didn't look too sorry. He winked once more at Kim before turning to his notebook.

With that began one of Kim's weirdest classes yet. Everything was in Japanese but for some reason she could read and write it...?

She only hoped Shego had luck in finding Drakken because she couldn't handle a whole day of Sado's winks.

Shego, meanwhile, was doing other things beside finding Drakken.

She had been on her way to find him, of course, when a shady looking teen called out to her.

"Hey, boss," he gestured to her from some shady hallway. "Follow me. The boys want to call a meeting."

"Boss?" a slow grin stretched her lips. She _liked_ that term. "Lead the way, servant boy."

She followed him to some shady shed just outside the school building. He kept looking back and forth like he was afraid the teachers would catch him. Shego didn't feel any trepidation. The teachers here were scared of her, judging by the one she had interacted with.

"Boss, you gotta keep low," the boy instructed her.

"But I'm the head bad girl here, why should I hide myself like some peon?"

"'Yea, but we're all afraid of Shady Shin."

"Who?"

"You don't remember him?" the boy looked at her in shock. "He's the one who put you in the hospital. He helps Kim sometimes." The boy spat on the ground at the mention of Kim's name.

"Huh." This was some interesting information. Shego would make sure to keep an eye out for Shady Shin.

They entered the shed and Shego found about twenty boys and girls there, all in varying looks of delinquency. Some had shaved heads like skin heads, others had colored hair and enough piercings to double as a walking pin cushion. And all of them wore green and black uniforms like Shego did.

"Boss." They all greeted in unison.

"So what's this I heard about a meeting?" Shego definitely wasn't having a hard time falling into this role.

"We need to talk about our plan. The one on taking down Kim. She's been slandering your name and turning us into the teachers. Every time we try to shake some kids for their bento money, she swoops in and saves them. Our operations are suffering. We need money to fuel our gang! Kids aren't scared of us like they used to be because they think they can just hide behind her back!"

Kim was a do gooder even in this world. Typical.

"And have you guys come up with anything?"

"We have." Answered one of them, the one with a bandana on and long emo hair. He seemed to be speaking for all of the group. Sort of like a vice commander.

"Well then keep onto that thought. I want to do something else, first." Shego let a gleeful smile cross her lips as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. She was going to see just how far her powers of influence extended here.

"Sure thing boss," her minions responded with and then she quickly filled them in on her new plans.

* * *

Kim got out of her first period Japanese Lit class, feeling odd and out of sorts. She felt like she had wasted time being there, and should have been out looking for Drakken. Maybe she could do some searching between periods?

"KIMMMMMMM-CHANNNNN!" a loud cry came from her right and acting on instinct she moved out of the way, letting the flying object hit the wall hard. The projectile turned out to be a girl with a short brown bob, who pulled herself free of the person shaped hole she had made.

"Are you okay?" Kim gasped in shock. She had been so used to weapons being thrown at her that she hadn't expected it might have been some human.

"Aito is okay," the girl gave a goofy grin, wiping down the dust on her face. "Aito is always okay. She just must remember that she cannot catch Kim-chan off guard if she wants to glomp her, for Kim-chan's reflexes are too good."

Was Aito referring to herself in third person? Weird.

"But how is Kim-chan? As Kim-chan's best friend, Aito wants to know." Aito looped her arm around Kim's limp one and Kim went wide eyed again today. She was best friend's with Aito...well, whatever, guess she'd roll with it.

"I'm good. Just a bit tired today."

"Must be from all the victories you achieved in sports. You broke every school record this season, for every single school sport."

Kim's jaw almost dropped open at that. She almost wanted to mutter out an 'I did?' but remembered herself and the role she had to play. "Uh, I guess it was all just luck. I'm happy to have done so well."

"It's because Aito was cheering you on so strongly!" the short girl insisted reverently. "Aito fueled on your winnings with love! And the power of friendship!"

"Right..." wanting to get off this topic, Kim decided she should ask around for information. "By the way, have you seen a man by the name of Drakken? He's got blue skin and an uni-brow and laughs evilly."

"You must mean Drakken-sensei."

Kim knew enough rudimentary Japanese from her one spy trip there that it meant Drakken was a teacher. But really? A high school teacher?

"Yes. Where can I find him?"

Aito shrugged. "I don't know. He's a funny man. He's usually in his lab but sometimes he likes to stand on the school roof and monologue about world domination. Or send bolts of lighting down on students during class. His classes are so much then! You don't know if you will survive through them or not." Aito clapped her hands happily, smiling at the good memories.

"Uh huh," Kim sweat-dropped. That sounded dangerous. "Thanks."

"Why do you ask about him? He's our teacher for science."

"Just...felt the need to do so," Kim shrugged and tried to ignore Aito's questioning face. Kim had found out about Drakken. Now all she needed to do was find Shego and get her. And Ron. "Another question. Have you seen a blonde haired boy with freckles and this tall?" Kim lifted a hand to indicate a height.

"Nope. Aito doesn't know of anyone like that." So either Aito really didn't know and Ron was here, or Ron simply hadn't gotten sucked up into this world.

A loud crashing noise made Kim swivel her head around. She saw a boy had been knocked into a glass case and standing over him was another boy, but one whose clothes were purposefully torn. "Where's the money punk?" He kicked the boy hard in the ribs when he didn't answer. "Where is it? Boss lady demands her payments!"

That looked like trouble. And where there was trouble, Kim was there on the double. "Let him go." She approached the ripped clothes boy. He saw her and some fear flashed in his eyes but he didn't relent. "No way. Stay out of this Kim Possible! Boss lady's had enough trouble from you. Because of you we haven't gotten the payments to support our lunches. And we need lunches! We're growing kids!"

"Then get a job and work for some cash, instead of taking it from the weak." Kim glared at him, hands on hips.

The boy on the ground was blushing. "Kim-san..." he said breathlessly. "Please, do not concern yourself over some one so small and unimportant as me."

"I fight for anyone who needs my help. I protect people."

"Yay! Kim-chan!" Aito was cheering behind Kim in her high pitched sweet voice.

"Then you better be prepared for a world of pain!" The bully yelled and threw his fist out. Kim caught it easily and using his own momentum, threw him over her shoulder and hard onto the floor, the impact of it leaving a dent. The crowd of students that had gathered around, clapped wildly.

The bully's eyes were spinning. He was unconscious. Snap. She hadn't meant to throw him that hard. Was he okay? She glanced at her hands, surprised at the strength in them. While she had been staring at her hands, some new figures had walked up behind her.

On a chair carried by four boys, sat Shego, legs crossed over the other and smug grin on her face. The crowd around Kim gasped.

"Shego, what are you doing? You were supposed to be looking for Drakken!"

"Oops. I got distracted. But can you blame me? I'm a queen to these guys." She snapped her fingers and wordlessly the men carrying her chair lowered her to the floor so she could get off. "I can make them do anything and they won't even bat an eye." Another snap of her fingers and the four men lunged at Kim. Kim's body reacted before her mind did, and she made short work of the men, tossing one through the first floor window with a slap to the face, sending one up and through the ceiling with a bent knee, and the last two into the walls with one hit. The punch rocketed one into the other and he went flying past Shego who side stepped them.

Kim again was in shock over how much strength she had. Since when...? Did she have _powers_?

Pushing that thought aside, and the troubling concern that she could have hurt them seriously, she addressed Shego. "Then if you can make them do anything, than make them look for Drakken."

"Psh, as if." Shego waved a hand dismissively.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me Kimmie? I think I like this place."

"But we were supposed to leave it." Kim's plea sounded weak even to her.

"Don't you get it, I'm the numero uno here." Shego jerked a thumb to herself. "And I'm not trading that. If I go back to the real world, I'll just be Dr. D's sidekick. I'll be hunted down by numerous countries. Here my biggest threat is some guy named Shady Shin. Sounds like a bad wrestler name. And what's the worst he can do? Kick me in the shin?"

"But we can't stay here! We don't belong here." The crowd was murmuring in confusion behind Kim but she didn't care, didn't care if they didn't understand the context. Shego couldn't just dump all this on Kim right now!

Shego's expression darkened. "Did you forget, Kimmie, I'm a bad guy. Why wouldn't I want complete power and control?"

"I thought you were better than that. I thought you were going to help me, be on my side." Kim was honestly let down. But a thief was greedy, and Kim had to remember that Shego was that first and first most.

Boos came from the crowd, all of them aimed at Shego. The villainess grimaced at them. "Oh boo all you want, but you're going to be really boo hooing when I beat all of you up!"

The crowd only seemed to boo harder that.

"Kim-san will take you down."

"Kim-san will stop you and your evil plans!"

"Kim-san! Kim-san!" The crowd began to chant and while it bolstered Kim and warmed her heart to hear their support, she rather have Shego on her side, than have to fight her.

"Come on Shego. This is our chance to actually work together for once. I thought you said you wanted that?" During one of their fights Shego had let slip that they could have been friends if they had been on the same side. And now here was a chance for that to actually turn out true. Kim was trying to plead with Shego but by the woman's hard expression it hadn't worked.

"Too bad. Guess that day ain't today." And then green plasma engulfed her fists. She hadn't intended to fight Kim, but Kim wouldn't stay out of the way! "Minions, initiate plan Green Day." She spoke into some ear piece. On the other end her vice commander got the message.

"Light them up!" he instructed some of the gang members around him. They were on the roof top and lighting up some very large fireworks, all of them aimed downwards on school property.

Explosions rocked the school as the fireworks hit through, knocking through windows and exploding there. Only the hallway in which Kim and Shego stood in was avoided. Screams rang out through the school, echoing down into Kim's hall as plaster shook free from the walls and tumbled down on the students present.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking what is rightfully mine! I won't let you win this school from me Kim!"

Kim was so confused. What had happened to Shego- it was like she was taking the character role she had been given too seriously!

With a snarl on her lips, Shego lunged at Kim.

Meanwhile, a sleeping boy lifted his head up lazily from where he had been resting on a tree branch on the other side of the school. Explosions, shattering glass, and screams reached his ears. He dropped down from his spot, landing skillfully on the ground in his wooden sandals. The long trench coat he wore around his shoulders billowed in the breeze. Adjusting his dark shades, he said. "Looks like Kim will need my help again. The Gurīnsunēku has struck. Come Rufusu." A cat jumped onto the man's shoulders and the two of them sent off in the direction of the trouble.

To be continued...

 **A/N: Some basic translations**

 **Nanda Kore- what the hell?!**

 **San- Mr. or Ms.**

 **Sensei- used for referring to a teacher**

 **Chan- a cute term of endearment**

 **Gurīnsunēku- Green Snake, which is the name of Shego's gang.  
**

 **Basically, in this snippet, Kim is your typical super popular, pretty, athletic and smart stereotypical anime character who has a bunch of guys in love with her. She's also loved by the teachers and has a hero complex, fighting for justice whenever she can.**

 **Shego is the bad girl, always trying to mess up Kim's day. She's crass, hot, sassy, loves to fight, and runs a gang that used to rule the school until Kim came here. She has an inferiority complex because of the hero and wants to prove herself as the better no matter what.**


	26. Chapter 26

**What the Other Doesn't Know**

 _What's Anime?  
_

 **A/N: The second part of the anime adventures continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on the Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

"I am tired of you always standing in my way Kim Possible! Therefore I will take this school back and rule it with an iron plasma covered fist!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!"

"Yay, go Kim-chan! As your best friend Aito-chan will bolster the student body to your cause. We won't let Shego take us down! We are united under the face of Kim-chan!"

"I sense a disturbance in the force, Rufusu. It must be Shego and her minions again. We have to stop them."

 _Currently on the Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

"Shego stop this!" Kim exclaimed as she sent three of Shego's men flying with a roundhouse sweep kick. "We need to work together not against!"

"I already told you Kimmie, I have everything I could ever want here. Power, loyal followers, great anime hair. Why should I want to leave this world?" Shego sent green plasma blasts at Kim's head, the red head dodging them at the same time she maneuvered around extended fists and feet. All the other students had vacated the halls, leaving only Aito-chan behind, the girl ardently cheering for her friend.

"Really? All it takes is great hair to win you over?" Kim frowned, knocking a couple more goons out. But no matter how many she fought, more seemed to appear and she really needed to leave so she could stop the rocket explosions going on in the rest of the school. There was no telling how much damage had been done. And the teachers were probably useless in doing anything about it.

"Hey, I mentioned power."

"Over teens. TEENS, Shego." Kim was hoping that by pointing out the absurdity of this all Shego would come back to her senses.

But all the green skinned woman did was smirk. "Jealous?"

"Hardly. We don't belong here Shego. And the longer we stay in this world, the more damage we could do to the continuity of it."

"And I'm supposed to give a damn why-?"

Kim didn't know what else to say, so she went out on a limb. "Because you're not that evil."

That was the wrong thing to say because Shego's eyes narrowed. "Not _that_ evil? I'll show you not that evil!" Her whole body began to glow green and the walls shook as she levitated off the floor. Holy smokes, had Shego's powers gotten stronger?

"Kim-chan, use your transformation to fight Shego."

"My what?" Kim cast a confused glance over her shoulder at Aito.

"Your magical girl transformation. You know, the one you use when no one else is around so you can keep it a secret," Aito whispered, casting surreptitious glances up and down the halls.

"Uh..." so Kim was a magical girl? That explained her super strength and supreme athleticism. The only issue was- "How do I access those powers again?"

"Oh Kim-chan, you're so silly. You have to do the dance and say the magic words!"

"Which are-?"

"Purity wins!" Aito exclaimed, doing a super cheesy dance before striking a heroic pose, one foot up on rubble, finger pointing to the sky.

"Ready to taste my evil, Kimmie?" Shego hissed and Kim's attention was redirected to the villainess. Her hair was whipping back and forth in a ominous wind that swirled around her. Her minions had fallen back, clearly knowing that this was going to become a disaster zone and soon. Kim didn't have anymore time to stall for shame of doing the stupid dance. She mimicked the short dance routine which included her wiggling her butt, and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "Purity wins!" A warmth spread over her body and when she looked herself over, she was no longer wearing her school uniform but something pink and frilly, with way too many ribbons.

"What is this?!" Kim exclaimed in horror and Shego let out a cackle. "Guess you really do look like a princess now, _Princess_."

Kim glared at the sneer in Shego's voice. "What are you going to do to me in that dress? Make me laugh until I lose consciousness, cuz let me tell you, you wouldn't have to try hard."

"It doesn't matter what I'm wearing, I'm still going to protect this school from you." Kim lifted up her hand, the one that had a scepter in it with a little heart on it. Out of it a bolt of hot pink energy came out of. Shego tilted her head to the side to avoid that. Her eyes darkened. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

When the mysterious trench-coat man made his way to the school, he let a small discontented sigh leave his lips. So much damage had been done. How could Kim let this happen? Had she not been staying vigilant like he told her to? Perhaps her heart had softened. She always did have a thing for believing in the best of people and giving them second chances when they didn't deserve them. It looked like it would be up to him to fix things again; to pull them from the brink of apocalypse. Just like the last time when Shego summoned demons on the school. Or when she sent the school into space. Or when she attempted to brainwash all the students. Honestly, you would think she would get tired of trying as each idea got more and more ridiculous. She was running out of good ideas.

Silently, he made his way on the rooftops to where Shego's vice in command was. The boy had his back turned to trench-coat guy, sending out commands to his comrades. Left him open for trench coat guy to sneak up. Shego needed to train her men better. It was pitiful how easy it was to sneak up on them.

He cracked his knuckles so that the vice could hear him and when the boy turned around his face went ashen. All the others around him took to their heels and booked it, not wanting to lose their lives today.

"S-shady Shin," he gasped out, falling onto his butt in his hurry to move back.

"What did I tell you about messing with the school?"

"N-not to do it?"

"Your hearing and memory work, so it leaves me wondering, why the heck you haven't taken my advice to heart." Shady Shin lifted up the vice commander by the front of his shirt, his sun glasses slipping down a little to reveal blue piercing eyes. Eyes that could intimidate anyone with a single glare. Send them running for a change of pants. "Do I need to beat it into you for you to understand?"

"No! No, Shady Shin, please, don't!"

But the man's free hand had already curled up into a fist.

* * *

Kim was so involved in the battle that she almost lost all sense of time and space. All she knew was that suddenly she was filled with an intense urge to protect everyone, to stop Shego her mortal enemy for once and for all. She wouldn't let her ruin this school anymore. No matter how many chances she had given Shego, the woman only betrayed each and every one. And she had taken Eric from her! Her one true love! Fire filled Kim's soul.

They had broken through the confines of the walls of the school and were in mid air, duking it out viciously. Fists and feet and snarls were blurred. And Aito was down below them, still cheering Kim on and shouting out the names of moves that the red head picked up on and completed. Her new form was becoming second nature to her. Her muscles seemed to remember the poses, and flew smoothly into action against Shego. Waves of pink and green energy mixed together and it sounded like thunder when they collided.

"Midori no Ikari!" Shego howled out and the green plasma around her fist blasted off, aimed straight at Kim's head.

"Shining hearts!" Kim drew out her scepter and held it out in front of her. A giant heart appeared in front of her and blocked Shego's hit before it evaporated.

"Hebi no Kiba!" Two sickle shaped blasts of power exited Shego's hand and she flung them scarily fast at Kim who dodged them. They hit the ground below her, indenting crescent marks, disrupting Aito who fell but was soon up on her feet again, cheering even more loudly for Kim.

"Love's bliss!" Kim swung out her weapon and a wide flat blast of pink energy came out. Shego dodged it as well, drawing herself closer to Kim in the process.

As the two of them fought, the rest of the chaos in the school subsided as Shady Shin went around doing his job. Slipping in and out of shadows like he was one himself, he captured all of the Gurīnsunēku's goons. Then he helped those who were injured to the nurse, leaving the rest in the pathetic teacher's hands. The sound of explosions and the scent of gun power filled the air and he knew it was time to break up the fight, or risk the school falling to bits completely. When the two of them went at it, they would be hard pressed to stop, refusing to surrender even when gravely injured. Shady Shin had told Kim this wasn't healthy, but the girl was as stubborn as she was good and she found it her duty to stop Shego who she viewed as her mortal enemy, at all costs.

It hadn't always been like that. But when Shego had destroyed Eric, Kim's love, things had taken a darker turn and Kim's intentions of befriending Shego and thereby defanging the snake this way, had disappeared into thin air. Now it was only violence. He had thought she had given up the anger in her heart, given Shego another shot, been the bigger person. But he could see it now. She had so much vengeance burning in her veins. Kim had to be stopped before she reached the precipice and fell into the dark with Shego.

A projectile zoomed right into Shego's side just as the green haired woman had knocked Kim down thirty feet into the ground, one hand on her throat, intent to squeeze the life out of it. Kim sat up, rubbing her neck and Aito was instantly by her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But who was that?" Whatever it was, had moved with almost mach 5 speeds.

A steaming hole remained as a clue where the two had disappeared into. A moment later Shego's body was flung out of the hole and she flopped to the ground gracelessly, blood streaming from her nose, and ribs broken. She clutched them as she tried to crawl away. Something like fear was etched upon her face. Following her was a man Kim only knew too well, without knowing him at all. He had helped her more times than she could count. She considered him like a master and only hoped one day she could be as powerful as him.

His trench coat flapped in the breeze and he adjusted his sunglasses casually. Rufusu, his pet cat, was curled pleasantly around his neck. He planted one cog covered foot onto Shego's back, stopping her struggled crawl. "Kim. What did I tell you about losing your temper?"

"Not to do that..." she mumbled, reprimanded.

"And what did you do?"

"I lost it." She admitted shamefully.

"I'm glad I could catch you all at the tail end of the fight. Really didn't want to break a nail stopping you." A new voice intruded and they all turned to look to see who it was. It was Drakken-sensei, wearing a lab coat and a weird metal band around his head and striding towards them confidently.

Something in Kim's brain tickled at her. She'd been looking for this man before. But why...? Suddenly she couldn't really recall anything beside her need to put Shego in her place once and for all.

"What do you want, doc?" Shego sneered from her spot on the floor. "Come to serve us detention?"

"No. It's nothing like that. I need you to follow me into my lab. It's very important."

Shady Shin, Kim and Shego all looked at each other before shrugging. Shin lifted his foot off of Shego and padded over to Kim's side. How a man with such noisy shoes could move so silently was something she admired.

"What about me?" Aito pointed to herself.

"I don't need you," Drakken waved his hand dismissively.

"Alright. Aito-chan will see you later Kim-chan!" And with that the brunette bounced off.

With a groan, Shego got up to her feet. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't listen to teachers and I won't be starting with you today."

"I had a feeling you might say that." Drakken smoothly pulled out a gun from his lab coat and pointed it at Shego. She was covered in a translucent goop.

"Nanda kore!" She cried out angrily and tried to free herself by using her plasma powers but woefully they were tampered.

"That goo is heat resistant. You can stand there all day and try that, but you won't be going anywhere. Ron, if you could bring her." Drakken tipped his head at the boy.

Shady Shin nodded his head and heaved the block that was Shego over his shoulder.

"Put me down you annoying boy!"

So Shady Shin's real name was Ron. Kim never would have guessed that. Then, the three of them followed Drakken down into his dark laboratory, the only thing left wholly intact after the fight.

The heavy metal door closed behind them and they were in the dark with their mad scientist teacher. Down the stairs they went until they arrived at a brightly lit laboratory, squinting their eyes until they adjusted to the light.

A myriad of weird contraptions and bubbling liquids in jars and sparks flying from those weird rods erected in the middle of the room, filled the space along with various pikes of junk lined up against the walls.

"Gonna torture us down here?" Shego snidely questioned. Drakken ignored her, instead pulling out a little remote and pointing it right at her forehead. Her mouth froze and she was quiet before life flooded back in her features and she was speaking once more. "What is going on here? Drakken, why am I tied up?" She squirmed in her hold before Ron roughly dropped her. The goo trap must have been a temporary thing because it melted off of Shego with gross sounds and she was standing up, flinging excess pieces off.

"You've been taken in by the plot line of this world."

"Plot line?" Shego and Kim both asked.

"Yes." And then he pointed the remote at Kim and Ron. The two of them felt the sensation of a brain freeze over their whole head. It was painful and they were unable to even move or scream. Gradually it faded away until only a faint throbbing could be felt in the head.

"Uh, why am I wearing cogs? And why is Rufus a cat?" Ron exclaimed as he came out of his freeze. Rufus hissed angrily.

"What I mean by plot line is that the three of you have special roles in this world. And the longer you stayed in it, the longer you forgot your true selves and began to act out those character parts."

"How come you weren't affected?" Kim couldn't help from asking, slowly overcoming the disappointment that she had bent so easily to the role of this world. She had thought she wasn't, that she was merely protecting the school.

Drakken let out an evil laugh at this. "My genius mind cannot be corrupted!"

They all collectively rolled their eyes, even Rufus.

"So, can you bust us out of here and back into our world?" Shego asked.

"I can. I have managed to repair the A.N.I.M.E while the three of you were out destroying property recklessly. The only issue with it is that it's not meant to teleport people or objects back into our world; it was built to throw people into other realities. Therefore, I had to make some adjustments. But whether they will work stands to be seen."

"And if they don't work? What happens? Are we stuck here forever?" Ron waved his hands around.

"No, we'll all be torn apart by the space time place continuum and be left forever circling portals like water down the drain," Drakken casually answered.

Ron paled and Rufus began hissing and screeching, the hair on his back rising as he spat at Drakken.

"That's...a huge risk."

"And given his penchant for his inventions never working, I say it's a risk we _don't_ take," Shego added.

"But what other options do we have?"

"None, Kim Possible! There are no other methods of teleporting and to build a new device would take me months and resources a small school like this doesn't have." Drakken looked proud, as if he was happy to give them bad news.

"We could leave, find you some better quality materials," Kim offered.

"You can't leave the premises of this world. It revolves around the high school and stepping over the property line is impossible unless the story dictates it."

"Just wonderful." Shego muttered sarcastically.

"Given there are no other options, who wants to go first?" Drakken pointed at the rice cooker shaped device on the table before them. A flick of a switch had it powered on. It shone blue. No one made a move to step forwards, all too nervous. So Kim did. "I'll meet you all on the other side." She put on a brave face.

Ron watched her disappear and because he didn't want to leave Kim alone for a long time, he followed after. "Man, I'm gonna kind of miss being the cool guy."

Shego was third, frowning and glaring at Drakken the whole time her disapproval of his plan, before the man entered as well, the portal device disappearing with him.

This time traveling was different. They kept their bodies as they sped down this blue tube of noise and static. At the end there was bright light and when Kim fell through it, she landed with a loud oomph onto the grass below. Ron face planted somewhere off to the right, butt sticking up comically in the air. Shego was next and she fell with a heavy thud on top of Kim, who still stunned by her own fall, hadn't moved in time. Drakken let out an ungainly scream as he was dumped into a pond.

"Shego, get off," Kim grunted. Portal travel like this made one's body weary for some reason. Shego stirred and pushed herself up on her elbows, her actions freezing when she saw where Kim's hand was. Latched firmly onto her left breast.

"Kim..." she growled low, threateningly.

Kim's eyes widened in shock. What the heck? How did her hand get there? She had a split second to marvel at how warm and soft Shego's chest felt through her white shirt before she quickly jerked her hand off, like it was on fire. But it wasn't fast enough for Shego, because the woman slapped her. "Don't touch me there, pervert!" she hissed before fully getting up.

Pervert?

What?

Kim lay there stunned with her still stinging cheek and knew wherever they had landed, they were already off to a bad start.

To be continued...

 **A/N: The real meat of the anime au arc (aka Harem) is about to come up. I'm excited for it.**

 **Translations-**

 **Midori no Ikari- Green Fury**

 **Hebi no Kiba- Serpent Fang**

 **Nanda Kore- what the hell?!**

 **San- Mr. or Ms.**

 **Sensei- used for referring to a teacher**

 **Chan- a cute term of endearment**

 **Gurīnsunēku- Green Snake, which is the name of Shego's gang.**


	27. Chapter 27

**What the Other Doesn't Know**

Prank War

 _A/N: Just some mindless fluff for April Fool's Day with the oblivious duo. It's not part of any timeline, just a fun little snippet. As for the Anime Arc, I will be still continuing that-there's about two chapters left._

Crime never took a holiday, which sucked, because Shego happened to like some of the holidays and would have wanted to be able to celebrate them.

Such as April Fool's day. She liked causing mischief for others and would have loved being able to have a free day so she could discreetly carry out her pranks. As it was, she was forced to commit her pranks while in the midst of stealing or fighting on missions and thus her choices were a bit limited. But the expressions on her victims faces were worth the inconvenience.

Drakken was always easy to prank. One time, before a mission, Shego had woken up at the buttcrack of dawn and cleaned out all his inventions from his lab leaving a singular note for him there that claimed his inventions had become sentient and left, saying they weren't going to put up with his squalid work conditions and low pay. Upon waking up, Drakken had found an empty lair awaiting him with such a note and he had freaked out.

"My inventions are going to form an army and fight me! I must retaliate against them and quickly, before they get to me!" He had set off into a feverish frenzy to build up an army of robots to protect him.

That had been Shego's prank on him one year. Other years consisted of smaller pranks like hiding his mattress, putting flies in his food, burning his clothes, and her tweezing his uni-brow while he slept, giving him a full face make-over, complete with blush and a beauty mark. He had attended a villain meeting like that, and had no clue why the others kept snickering at him every time he spoke. He figured it had to be because he'd made some funny jokes at the meeting and the others were finally appreciating his humor.

She also played pranks on the henchmen but their reactions were never as funny as Drakken's. Or as Kim's and her goofy sidekick. Anytime her missions matched with the duo's on this given day, she'd have some pranks prepared. For example, she'd leave a taco from Bueno Nacho for Ron and he'd try to grab it, only for her to pull it away from him by using the thin thread she'd attached to it. He'd be confused by the sudden jumpy nature of the taco and still follow it's progress before he'd round the corner and come face to face with her fist.

No matter how many times she'd use this trick on him, he'd fall for it. Really, how stupid and gluttonous could he be?

With Kim, however, Shego had to be clever. The girl was sharp and such a cheap gimmick wouldn't work. There was also the unfortunate added bonus that Kim had been more of less avoiding Shego ever since the green skinned villain had planted a kiss on her. Well, several. And seeing how flustered the young girl got, Shego wanted to see her sweat and squirm all the more.

They had been fighting as usual. Kim trying to stop Shego and Shego trying to get away with the stolen goods. Kim was no longer getting so up in the face like she usually did in their previous fights and Shego needed that closeness so as to trick Kim. So she launched herself at the teen and right into Kim's fist, rather than dodging it. In this way, Shego took a hit right to her face and fell down onto her butt, hands circling up to her nose.

"OWWW!" she complained loudly though she was fine for the most part.

Guilt immediately flashed across Kim's face. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. But I thought you were going to dodge my fist!" It was so cute how Kim was caring even towards an opponent, and you can bet your last dollar Shego was going to use that to her advantage.

"I think you might have broken it," Shego sniffed, removing her hands from her face. "Can you see any bumps?"

Kim shook her head.

"Come closer. You can't tell from there."

Kim looked hesitant about that but she took a couple steps closer.

"Closer," Shego goaded.

Kim crouched down in front of Shego, looking like she would flee at any moment, the close proximity unnerving her.

"So, see anything you like doc?"

"Huh?" came out of Kim's mouth before Shego struck. Her phrase had confused Kim enough to cause her fast reflexes some delay, and so Shego was able to apply a chaste kiss to Kim's lips. She tried to ignore how nice Kim's lips felt and reminded herself she was only doing this for prank purposes and not because she actually wanted to kiss Kim. It was all about tricking her.

Pulling away she saw Kim staring open-eyed at her. "Ha, April Fool's, Princess." She meant it to come out as a jeer but found herself too breathless to accomplish that successfully. That seemed to jar Kim out of her stupor and she sprung back, looking furious now.

"That's not funny, Shego." But Kim wasn't wiping her lips so maybe she wasn't as angry about that kiss as she tried to be.

"Where's your sense of humor, Kimmie." Shego got back up to her feet, stolen goods securely in her pockets. "I guess it's gone. Along with these gems." And with that Shego back flipped off of the roof building they had been battling on.

Kim ran to the edge to see if Shego had really taken a twenty story dive but the woman was standing on the roof of a hoverpod, one that Drakken was piloting.

"See you later, Kim Possible!" Drakken gloated at her, as he tauntingly flew the hoverpod past her. Kim could only glare angrily at them.

Shego waved goodbye mockingly and slid back into the hoverpod, digging the gems out of her pocket and tipping them onto the table. She immediately noticed something was wrong with them.

"These aren't the jewels I stole." She picked one up, noticing it's light weight and fake quality. "These are fake!"

How had that happened? She specifically recalled stealing real gems.

There was a scrap of paper next to them and she unfurled it to read it. _April Fool's K.P_

The note crumbled up between Shego's hands. Kim had switched the gems out during the kiss. She must have. Seemed like Kim knew how to play.

Shego would have to step up her own game if she wanted to truly prank Kimmie.

"Shego, you failed to steal real gems?" Drakken was not looking happy at that. "How does a so called world class thief-" he was cut off by a gloved finger to his lips.

"Shut up, and send me on another mission." Shego wasn't about to lose. She was the pranking queen. No one, and she meant no one, pranked her and got away with it!

* * *

For Shego's next prank she decided to send Kim a box of chocolates.

"Hah!" she cackled to herself. "She'll be unable to resist eating them because she's a teenager and they love sugar, and once she eats all of them, she'll gain some weight and she'll be _devastated!"_ The villain failed to think of more appropriate villain like things she could do with the chocolates, like poison them or have them actually be poop in the shape of sweets. She sent the chocolates over to Kim's house not knowing that the teen had a plan of her own in retaliation to that.

Shego found a bouquet of red roses on her doorstep. Lifting them up and inhaling the sweet scent, she found a note attached to them. _Hope you've got allergies and that these roses will cause you discomfort and endless sneezing for days to come._

Shego merely chuckled at that. "What kind of villain would I be if I had allergies. Nice try Kimmie, but you won't get me like that." Then Shego went to put the flowers into a jug of water so they wouldn't go to waste. It was time to up the game.

Shego dropped a hint that she would be 'stealing' some more jewels for Drakken at a certain local jewelry store later that day. Like she had predicted, Kim had arrived, ready to fight. "Drop the gems, Shego," Kim had demanded.

"Got some chocolate on your face, Kimmie," Shego pointed out smugly. "Been eating some sweets? Might want to be careful," she purred, striding up to Kim and pinching the skin on her exposed midriff. "You might gain some extra inches on your waistline."

Kim slapped Shego's hands away before subconsciously going to wipe her face where she did have a tiny smudge of chocolate on her lips. "I wasn't eating your chocolates. Why would I? I can't trust a villain." Kim wasn't a very good liar. "Now, stop distracting me so we can fight."

"Ha! There's where you're wrong!" Shego wagged her finger triumphantly. "I dropped a fake hint. I'm not actually here to fight you." She turned on her heel and Kim watched curiously as Shego strode over to the heavy red curtains that were there to hide a set of nice stones, but when Shego pulled the curtain away Kim found that there were replaced by a table set up for two, dinner already there, candles lit. "April Fool's!" Shego smirked evilly. Judging the surprised look on Kim's face, she had pranked her good.

"What? Got nothing to top this?"

Kim hadn't be prepared for this. But she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And she knew she had one card she could play to still top Shego's prank. There was no way she was going to let Shego best her, even if it was something as small as a practical joke.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed Wade. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor..."

"Calling for backup? Can't do this by yourself?" Shego continued to taunt but Kim shot her a confident look. "Just you wait," she promised.

Not a moment later, a whole orchestra began to shuffle their way into the small store, looking uncomfortable. Setting up quickly, they sat down and began playing a slow and romantic song. "April Fool's Shego!" Kim gritted out.

"You think that's a great prank?" Shego and Kim got up into each other's faces now. "You clearly don't know who you're dealing with!" With a snap of her fingers, some more people walked into the store, these carrying cages. They flipped the doors open and a flock of white doves flew out, circling around the two of them. "Take that!"

"You think I can't take anything you dish out!? I'm offended. I thought you knew we were equals in fighting."

"Prank wars are _my_ territory. Why can't you just take my pranks and let me have the win."

"Fat chance of that! I don't give in to evil!" Kim snapped her fingers and rose petals began falling down on them. The music of the orchestra began to swell as their gazes got more heated.

"Well, I secretly have feelings for you! April Fool's!" Shego cried out.

"Yea, well I do too! You frustrate me but challenge me like no one else and I really appreciate that!" Kim yelled. "April Fool's!"

"I like you more, so go on a date with me. April Fool's!" Shego screamed back.

"I like you more despite the fact we should hate each other so, be my girlfriend! April Fool's!"

Shego grit her teeth, frustrated by Kim's tenacity at the same time she admired it. She got down to one knee and pulled out a ring box, flicking the lid open. "April Fool's, marry me!"

"You expect me to say no, but guess what! April Fool's, I say yes!" Kim stuck out her hand angrily and Shego shoved the ring on roughly.

Meanwhile, Wade and Monique were watching all this through the hacked store cameras. Half a chip hung out from Wade's slack mouth. Monqiue too was in a state of shock, her eyes open wide.

"Do they not know the meaning of this holiday?" the girl asked.

Wade merely swallowed down the rest of the chip and slapped a hand to his face. "I still can't believe their this oblivious."

 _A/N: Wasn't intending for this to escalate this quickly...so, uh, April Fool's?_


	28. Chapter 28

What the Other Doesn't Know

 _To Love Ru Possible_

 **A/N: *Looks at last upload date* Oops...  
**

 _Previously on The Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible...  
_

"You've all been brainwashed by the plot line."

"I won't be cool anymore!"

"Uh, hi Shego. I swear I didn't mean to put my hand there."

"Just like I didn't mean to slap you."

She totally had.

 _Currently on_ _The Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

"This world looks a lot like the one we just left," Kim said, gazing around the school campus, and rubbing her pink cheek. Shego had stalked off with an affronted huff, arms crossed over her chest. Kim didn't get what her big issue was. It wasn't like she had been trying to grope Shego on purpose.

"I can't see!" Drakken cried out, trying to get the algae out of his eyes as he blindly pulled himself out of the pond he had been dumped into. Shego rolled her eyes at him and grabbed him by the shoulder before roughly eviscerating the green slime by roasting it away from his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind!" he screeched, leaping away from her, patting at his singed brows. "You could have blinded me with your powers!"

"No need to overexaggerate," Shego grumped.

"Oh-there is all the need!" Drakken shook a soggy fist at her. While the two of them got into an argument about the dangers of bright lights near evil genius scientist eyes, Kim checked up on Ron.

Ron let out a groan and got up, spitting out dirt and grass. "I'll be tasting that for months," he grumbled.

"But are you okay? You had a rough landing."

"Yea. I'm fine. And so is Rufus," Ron checked on his pet rodent, who was thankfully back to his original form, and who shot him a thumbs up from where he was nestled safely in the front pocket of Ron's white shirt.

"Good." Kim gave a wide look around. They seemed to still be on a school campus, albeit this one was a tad smaller and the school uniforms were red and blue. Not a flattering combination. And...was it just Kim, or were her breasts bigger? How was that possible? She was tempted to confirm the facts for herself but there was no way she was going to get caught groping herself in public. And Shego's had been bigger too.

Not that she had kept a record of their previous size, not at all. It was just something she casually noticed when she and Shego were sizing each other up in their fights. Kim cast a discrete look at the black haired woman and noticed that they _were_ in fact bigger. Hmmmmm, strange. Had the travel through the portal changed their physique?

But as she examined Drakken and Ron, they seemed both the same. So whatever change it had been, had only affected Kim and Shego. Strange indeed. She'd have to ask the mad scientist about this later. "Drakken!" she called out the blue haired man's name as she approached him, effectively pausing the fight between him and his sidekick.

"What is it Kim Possible?" he grouched.

"We haven't ended up in our world, but in another Anime one."

Drakken looked around for the first time and frowned, finger tapping his chin. "It was to be expected," he muttered out.

"What do you mean? You knew it wouldn't work?" Ron accused as he approached.

"I knew there were going to be some issues. You don't just rewrite a whole portal maker with the wrong tools and expect it to work on the first try."

"Any genius ideas on how to fix it?" Shego asked sarcastically.

Drakken picked up the rice cooker shaped device which was neatly waiting on a random rock by the pond and examined it. "Hmmm." He hummed.

All three waited eagerly for his deductions.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm."

Still waiting.

Drakken flipped the device over. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Oh for Amaterasu's sake!" Shego growled out, losing patience first. "Just flippin' tell us already!"

"The device has over heated."

"And?" Shego spat impatiently. "I could see that too." She pointed sharply at the black smoke coming from the top of the machine.

"And it means we won't be able to do another portal jump until it cools."

"How long will that take?" Kim asked, with a bit more patience.

"Anywhere from a couple of hours to two days."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Ron voiced a concern they all had.

"We need to stick together," Drakken replied, carefully handling the machine in his hands. It wouldn't do if it exploded like all his other inventions. "That way we won't get drawn into the plot line of this world-"

Just as he said that, a loud cry cut through the air. "Kimmie!" Before Kim could so much as whip her head around to see who it was, she was tackled to the floor. The instinct to fight forced her to roll onto her stomach, ready to flip up to her feet and fight, but she stopped when she saw that her attacker was standing over her, legs planted around her shoulders, rendering an open and generous view of up her skirt.

Kim flushed and covered her eyes. "Close your legs!" she squeaked out.

"Kimmie!" There was a disappointed pout in the voice. "Is that anyway to treat your best friend from pre-k?"

"Best friend from pre-k?" Kim asked in disbelief because the voice of the girl above her, despite it's cheery and affectionate tones, was enough to identify her. (If the panties-red lace-that Kim had gotten a glance of unintentionally weren't a good identifier.)

"Yup!" Bonnie said, jerking Kim up by the collar and hugging her tightly.

Okay, what messed up reality was this, that Bonnie was her long time best friend?

"Drakken, did Bonnie get sucked up into the A.N.I.M.E by accident somehow?" Kim asked over the nuzzling of her newly declared BFF.

"Who?"

"I don't think she would have. She was nowhere by the blast radius. We were fighting in the middle of a warehouse in a tundra. I doubt Bonnie would have gone out of her way to be there," Ron explained.

"You're right. But then why is she here? Did the device pick up on our brainwaves and recalculate the world to that sort of design?"

"That's not the case, I can assure you," Drakken waved a hand. "Because if that had been true we would have all been in a world filled with walking math equations and dancing cows."

Kim exchanged a look with Shego. The green skinned woman shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've been with the guy for years now and I still don't know how his brain works. I'm lucky if I can even understand his words."

"Hey, what's going on there?" A loud voice cut in and they all turned to look at Monique striding towards them. She looked pissed off and with one deft hand, she ripped Bonnie off of Kim by the back of her jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hugging my best friend."

"This kind of behavior is disgusting so early in the morning. It's ruining my appetite."

"Then you don't have to look, ice princess," Bonnie spat back and began to try to claw at Monique's face. She looked like a kitten being held up by the mom cat.

"Get those filthy hands away from me," Monique wound up her arm and threw Bonnie far off towards the school.

Kim watched with a slack jaw, as did Ron, Rufus, and Shego.

"I'd hate to get on her bad side," Shego commented at last. "She makes more of an adversary than you," she added teasingly but Kim was too confused by what was happening to take note of that.

"Monique! You can't just throw people like that!"

"Don't tell me you care for her?" Monique snorted, fluffing up her hair arrogantly. "She's been nothing but a pest to both of us. Besides, she'll be back by noon, to latch onto you." The black girl looked on expectantly at Kim so the redhead stammered out a quick thank you.

"Don't thank me. It's not like we're friends or anything. I only did it because all that pandering was sickening and my delicious breakfast of steak was threatening to come back up. You aren't even all that great to be getting that attention."

Kim was utterly confused now. In the last world she had been liked a lot; overly so to the point of insanity. And now here she was...hated?

"Uh, okay?"

Monique gave a haughty little 'hmph' and then strode away, letting her hips sway with the motion. Kim's eyes tracked the motion without her approval or consent and she tore them away, not before realizing that both Monique's ass and boobs were bigger.

And so had been Bonnie's. She'd felt her acclaimed BFF's pressed up against her in that hug.

Odd...it was only the girls whose assets had been changed. Why was that?

"Now that that buffoonery is over with, I'm going to retreat and find some tools with which I can improve my device with," Drakken announced. "Buffoon, you watch over the girls and make sure the plot line doesn't take them in. Got it?"

"Me?" Ron pointed at himself, surprised Drakken thought him competent enough to make this work.

"Yes. You. If my calculations are correct, than it's Shego and Kim who are threatened by the story of this world. Make sure they don't...deviate into other activities."

Ron didn't like the way Drakken phrased the last part of the sentence. "I'll do my best." Hopefully he wouldn't get sucked in this time, though to be fair he had enjoyed being the bad ass guy who everyone feared and respected, even Kim, in the last world.

Drakken strode off in the direction of a small shed and Ron turned on his heel to face the girls. "Alright, ladies, you heard the blue guy. I'm in charge..." His voice trailed off. "They're gone. Where did they go?"

Kim and Shego, had gone to class.

"Are we keeping up appearances for the sake of this world, again?" Shego sighed out in irritation. "It didn't go well last time."

"That's because last time you didn't listen to what I said and went off to do your own thing," Kim scolded, wagging her finger. "If you listen to me this time, then it won't happen."

"Fine," Shego reluctantly complied. "I'll listen."

"Stick close to me," Kim insisted and followed the gut feeling that told her which classroom to go to. Shego trailed behind and they made it to their desks just before the bell rang and the homeroom teacher came in.

"Didn't you forget the buffoon?" Shego whispered out the side of her mouth.

"Ron? No, he's not in the story...a lot," Kim frowned, knowing things had to be this way. "He's only around as side commentary and to provide male envy. And comedic timing."

"What?" What was that supposed to mean?

Kim shrugged. "I don't know." They remained silent for the rest of the class, Kim taking down notes diligently, and Shego blowing a straw wrapper across her empty desk. The teacher didn't seem to notice them, which was a step down from Kim's previous anime experience. She'd been the star pupil. She supposed this was better, for they drew less attention to themselves. She was embarrassed to think she'd let a fight like that get out of hand. Nearly decimating the whole school if Drakken, a villain, hadn't stopped her. She swore she would do better in this world.

* * *

Ron was stopped by an invisible wall. He simply couldn't go into the school through the front door.

He didn't know why it was happening; it seemed he was the only one affected. Other students walked right on in. "Man, what is going on? This is no bueno."

Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm supposed to watch over Kim. I can't leave her defenseless." There had to be another way in; the sunlight glinting off of the second story glass caught his eye. "To the windows it is!"

* * *

After math was over, they had Japanese and then Biology.

"Today we're working with special acid," announced the biology teacher. "It is completely safe to the skin, but it eats through other materials. Soft materials, such as cloth. So do be careful not to get it on your clothes. Now, partner up."

Kim immediately glued herself to Shego's side. They had to make sure they would be sane this time.

"Would you stop that?" Shego huffed out. "We're going to be fine. If we haven't converted to the mentality of this world by now, we can stand to be apart."

"We can't be sure," Kim said. "I don't want to take any risks. What if Drakken won't be enough to get us back this time?" It felt odd relying on the unreliable man, but they didn't have much choice.

"Why don't you work with me?" A voice asked and Bonnie saddled up to Kim's free side, prompting the red head to cling tighter to Shego who only tried to shake her off.

"Er, I'm good."

"Aww! You've been with Shego all day long! When are you going to spend time with me?" Bonnie pouted and fluttered her eyes at Kim who for some reason found herself blushing.

"Uh, she's...good at science. That's why! And especially with biology!"

"We just have a good work chemistry. Now scram midget," Shego shooed her away, finally having pulled free from Kim.

Bonnie sighed out. "If you ever need help with anatomy, you know who to ask," she winked and then walked to the table over with saucy steps.

Kim found herself disgruntled by the fact that she was blushing heavily by that comment.

"Seriously?" Shego scoffed, seeing Kim's flustered state.

"Hey, you made a bad joke about 'having chemistry' so you don't get to complain about Bonnie's anatomy joke!" Kim defended.

"I like puns. It wasn't a flirtation."

Kim merely clamped her lips shut and put on her lab googles. Because of all that, they were behind on their work. She picked up the lab instructions. "Okay, this is what we have to do..."

They spent a bit of time mixing ingredients and had to light the flask on fire to finish the acidic formula. "Watch this," Shego gloated and lit the flames using her plasma powers. The fire was green and she could control it using her fingers. Plus it was heating it way faster so that they could catch up with the class.

"You still have your powers in this world?"

"I guess I didn't lose them, since they are an integral part of who I am. Though they aren't anywhere as close to what I had in the last world."

Kim clenched her own hands. She definitely didn't have hers. She didn't feel any energy surging in her veins. "Also, I kind of wanted to ask you something." Kim wet her lips at this, feeling uncertain. "Have you uh, noticed...that all the girls boobs are bigger in this world? Mine and yours included?"

Shego stared blankly at Kim. "Have you been checking me out?"

"Huh! No, I mean yes, but not in the perverted way! Just, you know as one girl to another."

"So you _have_ been checking me out."

"Oh, is it a crime?" Kim flushed red. She was doing that a lot in this world. "I have to take my opponents body in account when I face them off."

"Then does Drakken have a unibrow, or two brows?"

"Uh..." that actually stumped Kim. Did he...?

"My point is proven," Shego said smugly.

"Ron fights him more than I do! That's not a fair question!"

"You groped me then, to test if my boobs really did get bigger."

"No I didn't! That was an accident!"

"Hmmm, sure." Shego didn't sound convinced.

So wrapped up in their argument were they, that they didn't notice the plasma fire was causing the flask to shake and quake until it at last erupted.

All over Shego.

That cut short their argument. Shego sputtered out some acid that had gotten into her mouth. Her skin was fine, like the teacher said. But her uniform was not.

The acid ate a hole right through her white shirt and to her bra. Her upper half was suddenly naked.

Kim stared at the ample chest of her adversary, breasts barely held together by her black bra which was also getting eaten away, albeit more slowly. "Uh, a towel!" she rushed over to the front of the classroom. "Everything's under control sensei!" she insisted to the teacher because she really didn't need him to get involved in this. In her hurry she slipped on some of the acid by her desk and ran right into Shego, landing face first in her cleavage while the villainess was sprawled out on her back.

Kim froze, unable to believe her shitty luck. She could feel the growl building in Shego's chest. It rumbled, sounding of promising pain.

"So you've suddenly become clumsy."

"I-I don't know why!" Kim sat up, blushing like a tomato. She held the towel pressed up to her chest as if it could protect her from Shego's ire. Her hands turned green with plasma.

In the background, Bonnie was watching this and got a brilliant idea. She snatched her lab partner's flask and poured it on the front of her shirt. It ate through her fabric too. "Oh no, Kim, I also had an accident! Can you clean me up?" She waved like a damsel in distress. But Kim was the damsel in distress. Real distress.

That day the lab was set on fire thanks to Kim ducking and weaving under Shego's plasma blasts.

* * *

As Ron pulled his sore body off of the ground, he made a note of his 53rd failed attempt to break into the school. It was getting ridiculous now. None of the windows worked for him; he had no way to get in. And he had been trying for the past three hours with no results. Was it because he wasn't in the story of this world?

"Kim's trapped in there. I need to get in to her, but how?" If only he had some tools to help him...

Maybe he could go find Drakken? That's when he heard a cry. A cry he would recognize anywhere.

"Kim!" he ran towards it.

* * *

Good thing gym was the next period, because it gave the two women some time to blow off steam by pummeling the shit out of each other's dodge-ball teams. Naturally they were on opposing sides.

It was a tight game. Shego burned with incandescent green flames and her balls were always smoking when she threw them with the velocity of a speeding car.

For all of Kim's earlier clumsiness, suddenly she was very flexible and nimble.

"Stay still, will you!" Shego snarled out as she caught one of the balls bare handed even though Bonnie had thrown it at her at super sonic speeds. Kim wasn't kidding about that. The sonic boom of it hit the gym, making the windows explode and the light bulbs shatter. It threw the place into darkness, only making Shego's glowing eyes scarier.

"I'm not trying to end up in the hospital today, Shego," Kim shot back, watching as one of her teammates took a ball to the face. It broke his nose and he fell down in a fountain of his own blood. Two equally injured out teammates- one on crutches and the other with a broken arm- came to drag him away.

It was a good thing that Kim had Bonnie on her side. The girl packed a mean throw.

"Don't worry. If you get hurt, I'll nurse you back to health!" She gave a girlish giggle and Kim shivered as images of Bonnie in a nurses outfit, stabbing her with needles, filled her head.

"Let's just win this game," Kim said and they redoubled their efforts to win the slaughter the gym period had become.

By the end, only Kim, Bonnie, and Shego remained in the game.

"It's two to one," Bonnie taunted Shego.

"More like die to one!" Shego shot back and before she could throw the ball, the coach blew his whistle.

"Okay, class is over. Hit the showers." He gave a glance over his groaning and moaning in pain students. Casually, he added, "and the nurse." As if she could reset broken bones.

There was a bit of a line for the shower, so Kim was only able to get in near the end when the lockers had mostly emptied out. The showers here were open, and had a little stool to sit on. Kim was sitting on it, while quickly rinsing her hair, skin pinkened by the steam rising from the water.

It was so thick, it conveniently covered up her essentials.

Behind her, Bonnie creeped up, glomping Kim tightly so that when the red head screamed loudly in surprise, she wouldn't be able to run away. "Hey, what a good game today!" Her very naked breasts were touching Kim's very naked back.

"Yea, uh, good game," Kim tried to wriggle free but Bonnie's hold was snake like.

"Let me wash your back. You have so much tension here," Bonnie offered, pulling away briefly. She grabbed Kim's loofah and began to scrub at her back in what could only be described in a seductive manner. And her hands were gradually moving closer to the front of her chest!

"Bonnie!" Kim cried out half in warning and half in terror.

"We used to do this all the time as kids. Sitting in the bath...touching each other..." Bonnie said in a low whisper as her hand got closer and closer to Kim's chest. Kim felt frozen, like she was powerless to do anything. She didn't know why that was.

Just as Bonnie's loofah crept down to Kim's nipple, it was gone. Shego had appeared and with a strategic kick to Bonnie's face, sent the girl cartwheeling into a shower stall at the end.

"Thank you so much," Kim sighed out. "It was so the drama."

Shego merely looked distastefully at Bonnie whose eyes were spirals and who was foaming at the mouth. "Hurry up and get dressed before she recuperates."

Shrieks erupted from the locker room and Kim ran out, towel clutched to her body. Was someone in trouble? And then she heard it, Ron's voice.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. Don't hit me! I only came here because my friend was in trouble."

"Sure, 'friend'," one girl sneered. She and two others had him cornered while he sat on the floor, hands above his head, protecting himself.

"Leave him alone; he's here for me," Kim cut in.

The girls let him be and Kim offered him a hand up. "Ron what are you doing here?"

"I heard your cry for help and came in. I haven't been able to get in otherwise."

Oh, that's right, he must have heard her screaming in the shower. "Well, get out of the girl's locker room and wait for me outside. We can talk about this later."

He nodded his head and left much to the resentful stares of the girls.

With Shego and Kim finally dressed, they met Ron outside, the bell ringing for lunch. On cue all of their stomachs rumbled. "Looks like we worked up an appetite," Kim commented, glaring over at Shego.

"Don't look at me like," she raised her hands in surrender. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"It was an accident! How many more times must I say that! Both times weren't my fault I swear."

"Uh, what happened?" Ron asked, confused.

"Nothing," both Kim and Shego snapped back as they finally reached their classroom.

"Let me get my money so I can buy something to eat."

"Why buy, when you can steal?" Shego poised and Kim shot her a glare. "Fine. I'll just do it later, when you're not watching," Shego muttered under her breath.

But when Kim opened the door she was greeted by Bonnie who gave her a hug. "Kimmie! I saved you some food!"

"You did?"

"Yup," she pulled Kim over to the table and sat the both of them down. Ron and Shego trailed uncertainly behind them.

"Here you go," Bonnie pulled out a bento box she had made. "I made this all for you." She smiled widely at Kim, who with a hint of suspicion, because she was used to them being enemies, opened up the box. Inside was a perfectly done omelette with a heart in ketchup drawn on it. It was actually kind of cute. "Dig in!" Bonnie prompted.

"Thanks-"

"Ehem," came the throat clearing noise from behind Kim. She turned to see Monique there. She too was holding a bento. "I also...made you a lunch..." she said, blushing lightly.

"Uh-"

"Don't think it's because I care about your health at all. It's just that you always complained so much about always being hungry and it's not my fault you have such a voracious appetite. But it was grating on my ears to hear you complaining so much so I made you some to shut you up," Monique grit out, shoving the box rudely into Kim's face.

"Thanks?" Kim questioned before Monique sniffed and sat down at the free desk.

"Man, I'm so jealous! I want free food too!" Ron's stomach growled loudly.

"Aren't you going to open it up?" Monique said.

"Sure, sure," Kim hurried to open it up and found neatly arranged octopus wieners and some rice and sushi. "This is nice. Did you make it?"

"As if," the black girl scoffed. "I bought it."

"Psh, and how do you expect to win over Kim's heart with store bought goods?" Bonnie piped up. "You need to put love into your food! That's why Kim is going to fall in love with me!"

"What!" Love? Winning her heart? What were they talking about? But both girls ignored her.

"As if I want to win her over. She's not worth the effort," Monique coolly looked over at her nails.

"Then you shouldn't mind me dating her."

This made Monique bristle. "Stop trying to monopolize her!"

"This isn't Monopoly, so I can't!"

The two began to argue and Kim looked on at Ron and Shego in half fright and confusion. "What are they talking about? Why are they fighting for my love?"

"I don't know. Drakken said something about the fact that you and Shego could be drawn into some sort of troubles, but he didn't say what kind," Ron said unhelpfully.

"Why don't you just shut up and eat this bento I stole for you," Shego said gruffly before also shoving it in Kim's face.

Kim deadpanned. "Shego..." When had the woman even had time to steal it?

With some effort, the green skinned villain shook her head. It was like shaking water droplets free. "Sorry...don't know what came over me. I saw them giving you the bentos and I just...felt the urge to do it too." She took the food back. "I'll just eat this myself." She tore into it, and Ron looked on pleadingly at her. "I'm not giving you any of this food."

"It's okay Ron, you can share with me," Kim offered him some of the excess food she had.

"Why are you giving loser boy over there the food I made for you," Monique grit out and he shrank back a bit in shame.

"I thought you bought it?"

Monique's eyes widened at being caught but she turned up her nose. "Slip of the tongue."

"He's my best friend, so I'll share food with him if I want."

"But he's a pervert," Bonnie added.

"Huh?" Ron opened his full mouth in confusion, a bit of chewed up food falling out.

"And disgusting," Monique said in distaste at that.

"He's known for spying on girl's in the locker room and for having Playboy magazines in his drawers," Bonnie clarified.

"I was only in the girls locker room once today and that was to save Kim!" Ron had a feeling his character wasn't too much liked in this world.

Kim shook her head. "Just leave it be." She knew no more good would come out of debating this.

They continued to eat their lunch, Kim having to dodge several attempts from Bonnie to feed her. And once lunch was done, they all made their way to the auditorium when a breeze blew past them, causing Kim's skirt to fly up. With a squeal she tried to push it down to prevent flashing anyone her underwear. Only when her skirt was down, did she notice that she shouldn't have worried about flashing anyone her underwear, because she didn't have any on right now.

"What the hell!" she cried out, flushing.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Kim couldn't say what the issue was out loud, so she shook her head.

"Damn it, it must have been Yori again."

"What did you say?" Kim whipped her head over to look at Bonnie whose eyes were blazing angrily.

"This is the third time this week that Yori has stolen your underwear," she explained. "Damn you Yori!" she shook her fist at the thin air, and some other students in the hallway gave her an odd look. "If you want Kim to love you, than use normal means to fight for her heart."

"Ah, but the way to a woman's heart is through her panties," a cool voice said and they all turned around to see Yori standing behind them, wearing a ninja outfit.

"Oh no, this world has got you roped up into this as well," Kim said sadly. Yori was standing in front of them, twirling Kim's panties around her finger.

"You give those back!"

"Nuh uh," Yori stuck out her tongue. "I got them fair and square."

"I'll beat you up for it!" And then Bonnie launched herself at Yori who used some special ninja technique to disappear in black smoke. "I will rip this school apart if I have to to find you! You panty thief!" Bonnie vowed and ran off to do just that.

"That's Yori?" Ron said, shocked. "Why is she so...weird?"

"She's the foreign exchange student that got obsessed with you," Monique said to Kim, before scoffing, "like there's anything to be obsessed about. Or to find admirable in you." Then she strode off so she wouldn't be late to class.

Kim looked on helplessly to Shego and Ron, her hands still holding down her skirt. She was worried it might blow up and reveal her. "Guys, I can't go to class without underwear on!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "So high maintenance, Princess. Wait here, and I'll actually get them back for you." Then she raced off in the direction of Yori. "Only a thief can steal from a thief."

Kim felt relieved at that until she remembered- "Shego we're not supposed to separate from one another!"

But the villainess was gone.

"Damn it." This was so not going well. She turned to Ron. "Go find Drakken and ask him how much longer it's going to take to make the machine. I'm going after Shego."

"But I'm supposed to protect you! Drakken can find us on his own!"

Kim wasn't listening; she had already raced off to find Shego, hands still holding down her skirt.

Ron heaved out a sigh. "Guess off we go to find Drakken."

 _Next time on the Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

"There can only be one way to win over Kim's heart! And that is to have a competition over her!"

"Bonnie, please no..."

 **A/N: Shego is the 'you touch me I beat the shit out of you' harem trope. Though to be fair, that's a lot of Harem girls. She can also be the more experienced one from the group; like the bad girl.**

 **Ron is the perverted best guy friend trope but not much of that was seen in this chapter.**

 **Bonnie is the best friend one (I did this sort of ironically- was originally going to make her the tsundere but figured this would be more fun) whose also openly in love with Kim and tries to seduce her but fails.**

 **Monique is the tsundere trope who gets easily jealous.**

 **And Yori is the 'exotic girl' trope, which some Harem's have but not all. Most of the time it's some American or British girl that fills the spot but since they're all American, Yori has the spot. Also made her a ninja, with a panty fetish.**

 **Amaterasu is a sun goddess in Japanese culture.**

 **Typical cliches checklist-**

 **Unintentional groping: Check**

 **Look up the skirt (panty shot): Check**

 **Clothes disintegrating: Check**

 **Falling on girl: Check**

 **Shower scene: Check**

 **Bento box: Check and check**


	29. Chapter 29

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Game Night**

 _A/N: A quick interlude between anime chapters- the last one is just taking me soooooo long to finish._

 _Maybe I need to start watching some harem shows for inspiration (o0o)_

 _This snippet is sort of in the canon of the regular story line. Just throw it in somewhere after the Wardrobe pieces._

"Read it and weep, Princess. Full house." Shego threw down the poker cards with a flourish and a barely concealed smirk.

"That's the third time you've won!" Kim cried out, thoroughly getting miffed by now. How was the villainess so good at winning? She turned to her trusty sidekick and best friend. "Ron, tell me you've got something!"

The poor boy started sweating bullets, shaking his head no.

"Damn it," Kim hissed out as she watched Shego rake over the pile of gadgets used as wager in the game. Shego had already amassed a giant pile of money, weaponry and the keys to the hovercar along with her freedom.

"I don't see why we have to keep playing this," Drakken whined to Shego's right as he handed over his cards to be reshuffled. So far he had lost every hand too. "We already won Kim's guarantee that she would let us get away this time, so why must we continue playing? Especially since you keep taking my stuff too."

"Where's your sense of fun, Drakken," Shego chastised. "Why stop at freedom when we can have it all?"

"You're right!" Drakken slapped his fist into his hand, a broken lightbulb going up off of his head. "Let's wager complete world annihilation next!"

"Not happening!" Kim immediately rebuked, Ron nodding his head with her declaration.

"Yea, let's keep it plausible," Shego added and Drakken fumed at her, childishly proclaiming, "World domination is not unrealistic! It's totally going to happen!"

"Yea sure," Shego rolled her eyes.

Kim was nicer about it. "I think it's cute he has big dreams."

"I am not cute! I am evil! EVIL!" Drakken screeched!

"Anyways, on with the game-currently I'm winning-"

"But we need all that stuff back," Kim interrupted. "We can't let you leave with our top secret gadgets." She still couldn't believe she was actually letting her battle with Shego be determined by a card game. But the villainess had claimed she'd hurt her arm and wasn't in her top form and wanted to be able to fight Kim but couldn't give it her all. And Kim had melted at the look on Shego's face and given in to Shego's demands that they play a game of poker since it was technically a good way to determine winners and they were both competitive as hell. And now here they were, several rounds later.

"Top secret?" Shego arched a skeptical brow, looking at the Made in China sticker on the grappling gun. She was going to point it out but thought better of it. She quickly collected the cards and let Rufus deal the deck as he was the only neutral party.

"You know," Kim started as she picked up her cards. "How do I know you're not cheating? You are a thief after all."

Shego let out an offended gasp. "Just because I'm evil you assume I'm cheating?" she placed a hand dramatically to her chest only for a card to flutter loose from the inside of her sleeve. Kim narrowed her eyes pointedly. "That was uh, just a card that must have gotten stuck to my hand...accidentally." Shego explained.

"Sure..." Kim was not entirely convinced.

"So what are you betting this time?" Shego prompted, eyes already checking her cards for how she could secure another flawless victory.

"I...don't have anything else to bet," Kim admitted regretfully.

Shego's lips hiked up into a mischievous smirk. "Yo do have something," she drawled slowly, eyes lowering onto Kim's chest.

Kim was confused. "My heart? You want my heart?" How utterly...romantic. Who knew the thief was into stealing hearts.

"No, not that!" Shego denied, flushing at such a romantic notion. She didn't want Kim to love her, right? That was super silly. Evil people didn't need love. They crushed it.

Kim tipped her head to her side. "Then...my breasts?" Now it was her turn to flush out of the indecency of Shego's order.

"Yes, but no!" Shego definitely could get into that, but of course not in front of everyone.

"Then what?" Kim was confused by all this, feeling slightly offended for some reason that Shego hadn't full out pounced at the idea of wanting her breasts. She knew she was still young and growing, but-

"Your clothes. Strip poker," Shego explained.

"Do we have to strip too?" Drakken asked. "How do we play?" he was excited at the prospect while Shego's upper lip curled in on itself at the thought of his hairy pale blue chest exposed.

"I suppose," she begrudgingly gave in. "But really, don't stress it."

Ron was shaking his head at the idea, trying to wordlessly convey to Kim this was a bad idea. He wouldn't need much convincing, she was teetering on the edge of saying no.

"Think about it Kimmie," Shego purred, eager to see the younger girl wearing less and not more. How many times had she dreamed of this? Too many, and each dream had left her more and more frustrated. Besides, it was all in good fun, right? All about bothering Kim and getting under her skin. "How else will you win your gear back? I think you're scared, scared I might beat you too easily like I did all the other times before."

That hardened Kim's resolve. "I'm not scared," and she pulled her signature black tanktop off. Shego's eyes lit up in joy and appreciation, accessing so much pure skin in front of her. And Kimmie's bra was just adorable. "Unicorns, really?"

"Shut up," Kim flushed. "My mom buys them for me." She looked expectantly at Shego. "Well, aren't you going to throw your own top in?"

"I only have the catsuit," Shego said but shrugging as if it was no big deal, she slowly zipped down her outfit and tossed it onto the pile. Kim looked at her in wonder, took in the curves and the matching bra and panty set. "Black," she murmured to herself, glancing back down at her cards and closing her eyes as if memorizing the image of Shego, encoding it deep into her hippocampus.

Hmm, what an interesting effect she had on Kim.

Drakken and Ron too threw their shirts in the pile, but really who cared about them? Not Shego.

They played several rounds, with Kim losing each and every one (Shego was beyond counting Ron's and Drakken's turns. Why were they still here?) First went her shirt, than her gloves, than her shoes, her socks and finally her pants until she only had her underwear and bra on.

"I don't understand!" She shouted in frustration. "How are you even cheating? You don't have sleeves!" She pointed at Shego's still catsuit free body because she had used the catsuit as wager in every round.

Drakken and Ron, contrary to how hard Shego was trying to act like they didn't exist, were sitting around watching all this unfold. "What is going on?" Drakken mussed not understanding at all. He turned to the sidekick for an answer but Ron merely shook his head. "Not in a chatty mood today?"

Rufus jumped up and held a little sign for Drakken to read. "Ah, you ate a giant peanut butter sandwich and thus your jaws are stuck together. I too have suffered similarly. You need to put at least a small smathering of jelly for if you don't, no matter how you eat it, a peanut butter sandwich will always stick to your teeth. But fear not, I have invented the perfect invention to help you." And with that he dragged Ron off to help him, excited that finally he could use his new Jaw Wretcher 2000 on something. Ron had no faith the invention would work and he began to sweat heavily, Rufus rushing after him to save him.

"I don't know, I guess I must be lucky," Shego smirked and jerked her chin up at Kim. "Guess you know what piece comes off next."

Sighing and blushing deeply, Kim reached around her back and slowly unclasped the ends of her bra. Shego leaned forward in anticipation and-

the alarm went off. She lay there in bed, sweaty and hot, the alarm blaring next to her ear. It had been a dream. Of course it fucking had been. Ron had been quiet, Drakken more bearable, and Kim willing to play strip poker. And the STUPID ALARM HAD TO WAKE HER UP JUST AS SHE WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!

Shego blasted the poor machine apart with a green plasma blast before turning over onto her stomach and screaming into her pillow.

On a video feed in one Wade's room, he sighed out heavily around the drink he was slurping. "She's still having dreams about Kim and clothing? She really needs a new theme. Maybe I should send her some," and he busied himself looking up new kinks for Shego to try out.

* * *

 **Omake: Kim's Dreams**

"Kim, I have a confession to make," Shego said gravelly, grasping Kim's petite hands in her own and squeezing tightly.

"What, what is it?" Kim gasped as the wind blew around their hair on the cliff they stood on over the sea which reflected the dying rays of the setting sun. Their gazes were intense on each other, as if their faces held all the answers to life.

"I know I maybe have been not the best of friends, but there is a reason for my jealousy, for my horrid treatment of you, and _that man_ ," Shego admitted, throwing a hand to her forehead dramatically in a wail of anguish. "It is the Count Ron. He means to make you his wife and I cannot stand another moment by your side knowing you return his affections and seek to become his."

"Why Lady Shego of the house of Team Go," Kim sputtered to get out, clasping at her friend's hands as the dark haired woman tried to slip free. "Why come to such a rash decision-"

"It is not rash, for my heart is breaking in two and I would rather drown than spend another moment watching you in his embrace," she confessed, lunging towards the seas below her, hungry waves crashing upon the rocks there.

"Lady Shego, no!" Kim snatched at the woman's dress, stopping her just so. "I have a confession of my own to make. Will you listen to it a spell?"

"I suppose if I must," Shego admitted, drying the tears that had leaked free from her face and turning to face Kim.

"I was...only using him to make you green!"

"I'm already green," Shego pointed out, deadpan.

"Green, with envy!"

"Doy, that makes more sense," Shego slapped her own forehead.

"For I carried affection towards you, but I feared you did not carry any for me. We've known each other for so many years, and I have grown to cherish you. First as a friend, than as a sister, and now as something more. Something deeper. But I didn't know how you felt for me, so I had to test it out and thus I used Count Ron to sense your affections for me. When I saw you turn away from him with angry eyes than I knew! I knew you felt for me the same as I do for you," Kim smiled, holding onto Shego's warm fingers, intertwining their fingers together. "Let us not dally our time any longer. Let us be together."

"Oh Lady Kim. You honor me. A flower blossoms within my chest, full of joy and happiness-"

"Halt right there," snarled out a manly voice and both turned to see it was none other than Count Ron with his manservant Drakken. Rufus, the count's pet Mastiff was straining at the ends of his leash, having tracked them here and now looking ready to sink his teeth into one or both of them. "Stand back from my future wife, Lady Shego. Stop trying to corrupt her!"

"Yea, stop it!" Drakken seconded and Ron shot him a scalding look to shut up, which the blue man did, clamping his lips shut and looking down at his shoes shyly.

"I have not been corrupted. I was never yours to have!" Kim announced and twisted the engagement ring off of her finger before hurling it into the sea.

Count Ron gasped and an angry blaring, almost inhuman sound came from his mouth, waking Kim up.

Kim sat up, rubbing her head in confusion. What an odd dream. Had she been...in love with Shego there? Nah, she must have just replaced the characters in the story with people in her real life.

She looked at the regency novel living by her bed and promised to herself that she would stop reading such things right before bed.

And on a video feed not far away, Wade crunched on some chips. "Such innocent dreams. She's never going to figure things out at this rate. Time to help speed things up," and he went searching for dirtier books Kim could read.


	30. Chapter 30

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Cupid's Plan**

 _A/N: Decided to do a Valentine's day themed one for the upcoming holiday because why not._

Cupid had a plan. A very special kind of plan. A plan that involved going around and annoying people.

You see, he was bored. He only ever got to come around once a year and have fun in making people fall dramatically in love on Valentine's day. Other than that, he was banished to his realm on a floaty cloud and had to occupy himself there until the mortals decreed it was time for him to visit once more.

Well, enough was enough! He was a freaken deity (though a second tier one) and he wasn't going to allow himself to be constrained by their measures. So this year, he was busting out early. Slinging his signature bow and arrow quiver over his back, he flapped his tiny wings and floated down to Earth.

Staying out of vision of the humans there, he began to scour the city from a bird's eye view, looking for suitable pairs. And by suitable, he meant the oddest of couples. He pulled out his bow and arrow and notched it. An old man walking down the street? Now he was in love with that much younger Nanny walking a bunch of kids. That douche bag looking guy? Now in love with himself, though it probably wasn't too off the mark as to his current situation. That woman walking her dog? Now in love with cats and abandoning her dog.

As each arrow sunk into place the targets stopped and shook their heads, giving a wide look around before they noticed their objects of affection and smiled at them softly. Or gave chase as in the case of that business woman in love with a car.

This was so much fun! It would give the humans an idea not to mess with him. Maybe they'd offer him better benefits this year. Like a mountain made of chocolate and free foot rubs.

As he continued flying he noticed a pair that would be just perfect as lovers. They were currently fighting on top of a rooftop, so close together that he could hit them both with one arrow. Squinting his eye in concentration for they moved incredibly fast, he let the arrow sing free before it went through the back of one woman and exited the back of the other.

They both froze, feeling the phantom touch. He fluttered by closer to hear what was going on.

"Did...did you feel that?" asked the taller woman, patting her chest where the arrow had exited.

"Yea...that was weird. What could it be?" the smaller girl patted her chest where the arrow had entered.

"I dunno," the taller one shook her head. "But I'm not letting it detract my fight from you." She then lifted her hands up and lept right back into combat.

Cupid hovered nearby, shocked. Had he missed? But no, his arrows always struck true. Then had it not worked? Because the two women had acted like nothing new had happened between them. Getting frustrated that his magic hadn't worked he fluttered down by their side. "Hold up a minute!" he screeched out making their fight pause. The tall green skinned one spoke first, eyeing his outfit with some distaste.

"And who are you? Some pervert dressed as a baby?" String bean snarked.

"I'm not a pervert! I am the great god Cupid," he made a grand gesture expecting them to bow to him. They only exchanged odd looks with one another. "Anyways, I pierced both of you with my arrow of love!"

"So that's what that weird feeling was!" Velvet cake noted.

"What's the big idea trying to hurt us, buddy," String bean growled out, edging closer.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, but make you in love. Yet somehow, my arrow didn't work on you!" he explained. "So can you stand still so I can try it again on you? I must have used a faulty arrow."

"As if I'd let you hit me on purpose! Come on Kimmie, let's whoop this wack jobs ass and send him packing back where he came from!" String bean said and lunged at it, Velvet cake right behind him.

Cupid let out a horrified scream but he was too slow. They caught him before he could fly away.

He ended up back home with a bent wing and bandages all over his face. That was the last time he went to the human world on a non-Valentine's day day. They were vicious monster, with no respect for him! As he sat there, depressed over his new wounds, he pondered over his arrows inability to make the two fall in love like it had with other pairs.

And before he drifted off to a restless sleep, he thought it might not be because his powers had goofed, but perhaps because the women were already in love with each other.


	31. Chapter 31

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **A Sticky Situation**

"Oh, so now this is _my_ fault?!"

"If you hadn't struck the gum machine, then all the gum resin wouldn't have covered us, causing us to bond together!" Kim shot back, losing her patience. Today had been a bad day. First there had been that pop quiz on the one chapter she hadn't read from her textbook. Then she had fallen asleep in her other class because she was tired and gotten a scolding from the teacher. Then she lost her pencil case, all before getting into an argument with Monique over something trivial. To top her bad day off, she'd missed the bus to go home, and had to walk back-in the rain! Because it had suddenly decided to rain.

And now she was stuck-literally- with Shego.

Drakken had had the ingenuous idea to attack a gum making factory so that he could steal all the gum and figure out how to make his own so he could enhance it with some nanites and use it to mind control people when they chewed it. Or something along those lines. Really, he seemed to be making this crap up on the go.

Shego and Kim had been duking it out, trying to gain an edge over the other while Ron tried to take out Drakken. The two girls fight had taken them all over the warehouse. Just when Shego had thought she had had Kim cornered, the teen's back to a huge vat, the glowing fist she threw at her failed to meet it's target, the girl ducking at the last moment. Shego's hand had sunk through the outer casing of the vat, getting quite stuck. And when she increased her powers to pull it out, it only caused a bigger hole in the vat. Kim had then taken Shego's moment of distraction to kick the villain in the abdomen. This finally caused Shego to pull free, letting lose the flow of pink sticky stuff, which rapidly covered the two of them before they could so much as make a run for it.

It was everywhere, covering their hair, their clothes, and seeping onto their skin, leaving only their eyes and mouths open. "This...sucks!" Shego growled out as she tried to get up, but the material was too sticky and she barely moved at all. "Why am I stuck with you?!"

Kim was trying to do the same. With the same weak results. "Because you punched the vat and let this all out!"

"So, it all just cycles back to being my fault, does it?!" Shego snarled out.

"Yes. Now be quiet, I'm trying to get free! Walk in the opposite direction." Grumbling under her breath, Shego followed the instructions. "Keep going!" Kim grunted out as she strained as far as she could go, the tendrils of gum stretching thin. First one foot, then the other. Shego mimicked her moves. "I'm going alright!" She shouted back, her eyes closing in concentration. She was almost free! But there was a huge pressure on her arms and legs as she pulled away; too much pressure. The tension of the gum caused her to snap back as she lost her footing. Kim was jerked backwards as well and the two of them collided hard, back against back as they ended up back where they started.

"Well, this is great," Shego muttered under her breath.

"Use your plasma powers or something like that!" Kim suggested. "They should be able to free us."

"Fine." Shego heated up her hands, the gum around them bubbling. But that's all it did. In fact, it got even stickier and even more of it formed. "Yea, not working," she commented, the disappointment in her voice clear.

"Great. Just great," Kim muttered out. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse."

How were they going to get out of this one? Kim couldn't even reach for her kimmunicator. And Ron was off busy destroying Drakken's gum sucking device.

"Hey, you don't see me jumping for joy either," Shego said. Damn, this was gonna suck. She wished she could file her nails or something while she waited, but...her hands were stuck. "I guess we'll just have to wait for them to come get us."

"I guess so," Kim sighed sadly. Silence fell on them as they waited.

* * *

 **A Solution**

"With this specially designed solution, the little bacteria in it will produce an acid that will eat through the bubble gum and leave you both free once more," Wade said through the kimmunicator, the one Ron was holding up to Kim's face. In his other hand was an empty eye-drop. One he had just used to put drops of the solution on the sticky gum mess that the two were in.

"That's great Wade. Thanks," Kim blinked gratefully at her friend.

"I could have done the same thing!" Drakken grumbled out petulantly from where he was sitting in the corner of his evil lair. Since the two girls were stuck together, the two boys had to call a momentary truce. After all, Drakken had said it wasn't a real fight if Kim was immobilized. And the quartet had gone back to one of Drakken's old lairs, completely trap free as he liked to reassure them, while the solution began it's work.

"How long will this take?" Shego asked, ignoring Drakken's sulking like she always did.

"About three to five hours."

"Three to five?!" Shego, Ron, Rufus and Kim all exclaimed at the same time.

Wade winced at the combined cries. "Sorry, but gum is a viscous fluid. It'll take a lot of time to be completely rid of. If I wanted it to be quicker I would have used different bacteria. But that bacteria would have eaten through your clothes and flesh. It was too dangerous. The bacteria now, are harmless to you both and will get the job done."

"I can't be stuck with her!" Kim and Shego both chorused in frustration.

Wade again winced at the volume of their protests. "Sorry, girls. But this is the best I can do." Then the screen blinked off.

"Well, huh, what do we do now?" Ron scratched his head.

"See, I told you I should have been the one to make the solution!" Drakken piped out, raising his hands above his head as he began to rant maniacally. "It would have worked way faster than nerdlinger's stupid solution. It could have had you freed in less than an hour. And then I could have modified it to even eat through steel, or cement, or-" at this he broke off into an evil laugh and ran off to his lab to immediately come up with this new invention. And this was why neither of the girl's wanted Drakken to make the solution-he'd probably turn it deadly.

"Should I stop him-?" Ron asked Kim who shook her head. "We'll just bust whatever he makes by the time I get free."

"If someone's going to be doing the busting, it's me," Shego retorted. "Don't think our fight is over any time Kimmie."

"Wouldn't dream of it. As soon as I'm free you're so going down," Kim vowed with equal ardor.

"I think I'm gonna go keep an eye on Dr. D," Ron said as a loud crash came from the room the mad genius was in. "You two, uh, stay here and don't fight. What am I saying, they can't even go anywhere." Ron mumbled to himself and ran off, Rufus riding with him.

Great, spending time stuck with one's mortal enemy, Kim thought with a shake of her head. What could possibly happen now?


	32. Chapter 32

What the Other Doesn't Know

 **Unsticky**

"So...how was your day?" Kim asked to break the silence and uncomfortable tension between her and Shego.

"Are you serious right now?" Shego asked with an amount of derision to the quality of her voice.

"What?" Kim said, not understanding what had Shego so offended.

"You're trying to have small talk with me, Princess? _Me_ , a villain?"

"And?" Kim shrugged- or tried to, the gum preventing her from doing so. She didn't see why this should bother Shego so much.

"Heroes don't talk to villains. Don't ask them how they feel or how their day was," Shego explained. "They just kick their butt," she added with a note of bitterness.

"Well, maybe I want to."

"Uh uh," Shego shook her head. The gum had receded from their heads, leaving them free, but it was still taking a long time to melt off of their other parts. "That's not how it works."

"And why can't I break the quo for once? Why can't we just pretend to get along for however long it takes to make this gum dissolve? Than we can go back to hating each other's guts," Kim said, aware she might sound a bit whiny.

When Shego didn't say anything, Kim continued on. "Fine, you don't have to take part in it. I'll talk and you can just listen." And that was exactly what Kim did. She started deliberately talking nonstop about boring topics- mundane details no one would really care about. And it was beginning to have an affect on Shego.

"Argh!" she screamed out, wishing her hands were free so she could cover her ears. "Will you stop that already? I don't care about how your blue ink pen ran out right in the middle of your diary entry!"

"Well then maybe if someone else," she pointedly said, "had something to add to the conversation than we could talk about something mutually interesting."

"No way," Shego stubbornly said.

"Then I guess I'll have to continue talking," Kim was able to shrug now which meant the gum was receding even more. Meanwhile, Shego wished gum had gotten into her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to Kim talking about nonsense. However, by the time hour two struck, Kim had run out of things to say. There was only so much she could go on about.

And so they lapsed into a silence, only the shouts and cries of Drakken and Ron fighting from deep within the gum factory filling the air.

"Why are they taking so long?" Shego asked, more to herself than Kim, but the teen was glad to latch onto that, thinking Shego was finally talking to her.

"I don't know. Usually when we're around it takes less time, because we'll have destroyed something or another and the place is about to blow and we've got to vacate the area."

Shego forgot all about how she wasn't supposed to talk to Kim and chuckled in remembrance of all their fights. "Yea, we sure get wild, don't we. Remember the time we broke the aquarium tank and accidentally released all those sharks on the visitors?"

"I smelled like fish for weeks! And remember the time we fought in a makeup factory and busted open the containers of makeup there?" Kim said eagerly, eyes shining with past escapades."I came out looking like a clown and you came out looking like a goddess-like someone had done your makeup professionally." Kim could still recall wiping the white makeup from her eyes and seeing Shego, who had somehow magically gotten a splendid make over. Eyes shadowed, cheeks contoured, and lips red. Even her hair looked like it came from a L'oreal commercial.

Kim had been struck by her beauty, before she was struck by her fist and they had recommenced fighting once more.

Shego was thinking back on the same memory, but with amusement because Kim had looked so silly with blue around her eyes, a typical clown grin painted on, and those high brows. But her amusement was cut short when she recalled she wasn't supposed to be talking to Kim. "Hey, stop trying to get me to talk to you. We're enemies right now and not friends," she said with a downturn of her lips.

"But we're not even fighting. We're in the middle of a truce!" Kim pointed out but Shego squared her shoulders and sat there, lips tight.

Kim rolled her eyes. Really, why was Shego so annoying and stubborn sometimes? They chatted all the time while they fought- snappy retorts, a comment here, a comment there. But when they weren't fighting, they couldn't talk at all? This made no sense. Why was Shego being tight lipped? Was she afraid of saying something she shouldn't?

They sat in silence for another thirty minutes- Kim brainstorming on Shego's unusually reticent quality, and Shego thinking about how she wasn't going to talk to Kim as friends because she was going to like the hero even more and they were supposed to be enemies, damn it!- before Kim realized something. "Uh," she hesitantly voiced but needing Shego to know this. "I kinda...needa use the restroom."

"Are you serious?" Shego sighed out, closing her eyes in brief annoyance.

"I drank a lot of water before I got here, cause our fights always make us real sweaty. But we didn't get to fight a lot today and so...um, well you get the picture," Kim said, knowing this would irritate the taller woman and it did. But certainly Shego wasn't cruel enough to make her wait.

"Can't you hold it?"

"Nope," Kim shook her head.

"Fineeeeeee," Shego whined out. "Let's find a bathroom."

How they would manage to use it in this state would be a mystery and perhaps the most challenging thing Shego's done in her entire life. Breaking into places was easy compared to this.

Slowly, they got up, finding that the gum holding them together was already weakening. It had fallen away in chunks and only held them glued together by the leg and arm. Kim felt hopeful that they could manage this.

They were forced to walk together, stepping forward at the same time so they could progress smoothly. "I think the bathroom's this way," Kim pointed to the left.

"No, I swear I saw it this way," Shego pointed to the right.

Kim shook her head. "No, the boiler room is that way."

"The boiler room is to the left!" Shego argued.

"The bathroom is to the left."

"Right."

"Left," Kim shot back.

"You're wrong and I'm going to my way," Shego determined and began to walk off to the right.

"And I think _you're_ wrong and I'm going my way," Kim jabbed a thumb into her chest with her free hand and headed left. Predictably, as they moved farther and farther away from each other the tension in the gum arose and moving became really hard, so much so that they were basically moving in place, teeth clenched and bodies strained until at last the tension snapped and they were forced together with a resounding snap.

They smashed face first into each other, nearly kissing while it happened, before collapsing into a pile of human and pink gum.

They groaned in unison and Shego pushed Kim off of her, for the teen was lying spread on her body. They rubbed their foreheads were the most painful collision had been and sat up.

"Were you just trying to get a kiss from me, Cupcake?" suddenly Shego felt mischievous. They had kissed several times now, and most of it was to annoy Kim in the heat of battle, (the rest unknowingly done by Kim as an accident when she had been trying to save Shego's life) but Shego found she didn't mind kissing the hero so much.

Kim, flushed red. "No, I wasn't!" and then she ran off from Shego, the gum causing the villainess to be pulled along with a startled yelp.

In the end, Kim was able to use the bathroom, with Shego forced to stand outside the door as far as the gum would let them. But now it was Shego who wouldn't stop talking, flustering Kim with almost coy language and suggestions about those kisses. And Kim wished she hadn't pushed Shego so hard to talk because she had gotten her wish but not at all how she envisioned.

* * *

 **Omake: A Not So Sticky** **Conclusion**

"So, how's the latest plan on getting Kim and Shego to realize their feelings proceeding?" Monique asked, talking to Wade through a computer as per norm.

He slurped largely on his drink before answering. "During a mission the both of them got stuck together in gum and I gave them something to free them from that. But, I purposefully gave them a slow acting one so that they bond over the course of time. I think it worked with moderate success. They've been kind of flirting," he said, replaying the footage he had from the factory and allowing Monique to watch it with eagle eyes.

"A small step," Monique said, shaking her head sadly in conclusion. "How long will it take these two to get it together? It feels like we've been waiting years!"

"They're not exactly in an ideal situation. Their roles are so black and white- villainess and hero- it makes things more complicated because this is a child's cartoon and there aren't many gray areas to work with. We might need more drastic measures. I think we should focus on Shego first. She's more likely to be open to this."

"She's the villain- wouldn't she not be open to feelings of love?"

"Exactly because she's a villain, she's more likely to use her own feelings to fluster Kim as a tactic to win. Kim's the hero- and she's supposed to be oblivious to this, to try and fight the advances as she's been doing so far. But Shego will win her over. It's the perfect trope. Villain seduces the innocent Hero to win in battle, but accidentally falls in love with the hero in the meantime. But," and here he paused a bit dramatically. "I don't think she'll make an actual move on Kim until Kim's 18."

"That's gives us four more months to get them to realize their feelings before Shego can act on them and make Kim aware of her own." Monique nodded her head as she calculated the dates. Who knew that playing Cupid could be so hard?

"So even if things are moving slowly, it's actually the best for them."

"Yea," Monique rolled her eyes, "and the rest of us are stuck suffocating under all the unresolved tension between them."

"The hardest part is almost over. We're almost at the end. Stay strong," Wade advised and then cut off communications.

 **A/N: So, next chapter I'm going to try and finish up the anime arc (at long last!) and then I can get back to the main plotline. I've had their confession scene planned out for months now and I wanna get to it. There will be two more arcs before that, however, but they'll be feeling heavy to build up to the confession scene.**


	33. Chapter 33

**What the Other Doesn't Know**

 _Kiss X Harem_

 **A/N: Finally finished up the freaken anime arc! It only took me a millennia to do so. I recommend rereading chapters 25, 26, and 28 as their the rest of the anime arc.**

 _Previously on The Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

 _"_ Kim is in love with me! We're going to go on dates and hold hands and kiss, and then we'll get married and have kids and we'll have lots of sex each day!"

"As if Kim is in love you! She loves me, even though I'm too good for her. But I might...indulge in her whims and allow her to date me. After she's proven herself to me first of course!"

"Kim doesn't love either of you. She loves someone with mystery and skill...and with the same taste in underwear as me!"

"No, all of you are dumb. Clearly, Kim's heart is mine, because I'm a thief and I've stolen it!"

"...why is this happening to me?"

 _Currently on_ _The Exciting High School Adventures of Kim Possible..._

"Alright, listen up ladies," Bonnie announced from her position on top of a school desk. It was currently after hours and school was out, but Bonnie had called Kim, Shego, Monique and Yori into an emergency meeting. Ron had been barred from attending, not that he was around anyways, off on his own to get Drakken.

Kim now had her underwear back and could sit comfortably. Shego had indeed gotten them back for her, Yori sporting a plasma blasted hole in her ninja garbs.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Kim had said earnestly, taking the proffered underwear up.

"No problem," Shego had flushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm"-hit- "not"-smack- "blushing!" -slap!-

"Okay, okay! You don't have to hit me!" Kim shouted out as she raised her arms over her head to defend herself, and Shego lowered her hand, shaking her head again.

"I don't...know...but I can't help myself from wanting to punch you whenever you touch me or do something nice for me," she admitted a bit shamefully.

"It must be the plot line trying to influence you," Kim reasoned, highly tempted to poke Shego and see if it was true. But, she didn't want anymore bruises, her usual athletic skills lacking here, and so she would take the older woman's word.

Letting her thoughts go back to the present, she had unknowingly missed some vital information. "You're doing a WHAT competition?" she managed to catch some of that, and it didn't sound promising.

"A competition for your love. Love competition!" Bonnie announced cheerily.

"Oh boy," Kim sighed out, distressed. "This can't end well."

"Don't worry, it'll only be between us five."

"Five?"

"Yes, me, Monique, Yori, Shego and Tara."

"Tara?" When had that girl gotten here?

"Hi Kim-chan," Tara waved shyly at Kim, voice meek.

"When did you get here?"

"I've always been here," she said resolutely.

"You weren't here last chapter," Kim said.

Tara blinked slowly before laughing gently, hand pressed to her lips. "You are so silly Kim-chan. I've been here all along. I know I am quiet and generally unnoticeable but I was always around."

Kim narrowed her eyes in suspicion but didn't comment more on that. She was more concerned with how there was suddenly a love competition going to happen over her.

"Any questions?" Bonnie asked.

Kim raised her hand, about to ask who had come up with this crazy idea and authorized it, when all the other girls hands went up as well.

"How many challenges will there be?" asked Monique.

"Three. Baking, dating, and talent show. The baking is to see whose cooking is best suited for Kim, for her nutrition and health is very important to us. A questionnaire on what an ideal date with Kim would be and a talent show, to impress her with our skills."

"Good, good," Monique had a pen and pad out to take down notes.

"And who will be the judge?"

"Kim of course," Bonnie rolled her eyes at Tara.

"Why no panty stealing competition?" Yori voiced.

"Because we're not perverts like you!"

"Well there should have been one," Yori huffed, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. "And there's nothing wrong with having an appreciation for Kim's underwear."

"Can we use weapons?" Shego asked next, letting her hands flare to life.

Bonnie tapped her chin at this. "Only if someone tries to kill you."

 _Oh my gosh! Why would there be a need for killing in this?_ Kim fretted.

"Okay, done with all questions?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait, I still have one-" Kim waved her hand impatiently but was ignored.

Bonnie clapped her hands and suddenly the room was transformed into a giant kitchen like on one of those cooking shows. Kim's eyes bugged open at that but everyone around her treated it like it was normal. All the girls were wearing aprons and cute little chef hats, even Shego. Each of them were behind their own personal cooking station.

"Alright, we all have half an hour to cook our dish for Kim, so make haste!" Bonnie announced and they all threw themselves with ferocity into their work.

"Well..." Kim sighed. It looked like she was stuck like this for now until Drakken came back with his device.

She walked around and watched them cooking for lack of anything better to do. Tara seemed to be struggling with boiling water, black smoke coming from it before it straight up erupted into flames. The girl ran around panicked, looking for something to put it out with.

"Oh dear!" she cried out, her eyes in little x's from panic. She grabbed a bowl of yellow liquid and threw it at the fire, only succeeding in fanning the flames more. "That was oil! Shoot!"

"Hold on, I'll help!" Kim shot into action, grabbing the sink hose and spraying it in the direction of the flames. Once they had died down, she stopped her assault.

"Oh Kim-chan is so brave and resourceful!" Tara said, smiling shyly at Kim. She made to take a step towards Kim but slipped on the puddles of water from the hose. The teen saw this happening and stuck out a hand to balance Tara yet they still ended up colliding. Kim landed harshly on her back with Tara on top of her, face flustered and red.

"Uh...uh Kim-chan, I think we are not married yet for your hand to be there," she stammered out and Kim looked over to see her hand was on Tara's left boob, holding her up. Immediately her face flushed and she jumped up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that!" Then she rushed off to the next station in her mortification. Why did that keep happening to her?

She decided the best course of action was to simply stay away. To let them go through with this ridiculous cooking show just so that it could be over and she could be left alone to find Drakken and have him send them to another world. This one was insane!

A buzzer noise sounded off, meaning the cooking time was over and it was now time for Kim to taste their efforts.

Ever the charming host, Bonnie began to introduce them. "First up, we have Tara's dish," she went up to the girl. "Tell us, Tara, what did you make?"

Tara showcased lavishly a plate full of black ash that had sparkle effects on it like that would make it more appealing. "I made steak and potatoes because I know Kim needs her strength to fight evil. Although it came out a little burnt," Tara flushed.

 _A little burnt? Try completely destroyed_ , Kim thought to herself. She had never seen a more sorry meal.

"Will Kim try the dish?" Bonnie held out a spoon, and not wanting to be rude, Kim took it and shoveled some of the ash into her mouth. She made a show of smiling but really her taste buds were screaming and dying on the inside. With considerable effort she swallowed it down, though it made Tara pleased she had done it, given the way she clapped her hands.

"Next up we have Shego. Shego, tell us what you cooked today."

Shego's dish looked normal if unimpressive. The black haired thief shrugged. "I don't have time to cook. So I stole a meal from somewhere."

"Aw!" a fake audience booed. Bonnie frowned. "I'm afraid that's not an option. Disqualified!" Bonnie exclaimed and moved on to the next dish. Kim was hoping for a good one, because she really wanted to wash the taste of ash from her mouth.

They got to Monique's table where she was standing, arms crossed over her chest, and two chefs behind her. Her dish even shone with an inner light. Kim really wanted to try it, her mouth watering.

"Oh no, looks like another disqualification. You can't make someone else do the cooking for you!" Bonnie said. "Disqualified!"

"It's not like I wanted to win or anything anyways," Monique threw up her nose.

"Next up, Yori. What did you make?"

"Sushi," the ninja said. "And I used a special technique where I used my blades to cut up the pieces," Yori said, referencing to the two katana's on her back.

The audience made a grossed out sound. Kim kept looking for them, but she couldn't see them anywhere. Where were they coming from?

"Those katana's have been used to dismember enemies of Yori's clan," Bonnie informed and Kim's face turned green. The sushi looked good, cut to perfection and rolled tightly, but there was no way she eating food touched by those blades.

"Hey, I washed them!" Yori protested but Kim and Bonnie had already moved on. "And this is my dish!" she announced with a wide grin as the audience cheered for her. Okay, so clearly this was rigged but Kim didn't mind as much because she really wanted to eat something to wash the ash taste away. "I made a cake."

And the cake looked good, with strawberries on top and white cream. Bonnie held out a slice for Kim who dug into it. It was surprisingly good. "So, Kim. Who won this cooking competition for your heart?"

She never would have expected to pick Bonnie, but hers was the only good one. She pointed at her with the fork and the crowd went wild. Bonnie turned to the other girls and stuck out her tongue.

"You may have won this one," Yori shook her fist, "But I shall win the next one."

"The next one?" Kim asked around a mouthful of cake. There were going to be more stupid competitions like this? Right, the dating show was next.

There was a whirl of mechanics and right before Kim's eyes the room turned into a mimicry of a dating show. In glowing letters from the ceiling hung a sign that said the Impossible Possible show.

"I'm your host Bonnie, and this is the Impossible Possible show where one lucky girl will win a date with Kim Possible. Who will it be? Who knows! First up, we have lovely Tara. Shy, withdrawn and allergic to people, you'll need hearing aids to hear her speak properly. Now, Miss Tara, I'll ask you a question. What do you think Kim's ideal date would be?"

Tara thought hard, before speaking up. Her voice was quiet and timid. "Reading books on a nice soft couch and avoiding people like the plague."

A giant X flashed on the screen. "Wrong. Next contestant," and Bonnie went down to the next girl sitting on the stool.

Kim didn't even know what her own ideal date was. How could Bonnie tell which one would be correct?

"Yori is an adventuring ninja with a strong loyalty to her Yakuza Clan and with a good taste in undergarments. Just don't cross her path if you insult her friends or loved ones because there won't be much of you left to cross. Now, Yori. Tell us Kim's ideal date."

"Underwear shopping before engaging in super mega mecha fights against the people who killed my father," Yori said, nodding her head in triumphant like she got it right.

Weren't these all dates ideas that the contestants liked and not Kim herself? She had a feeling no one would get her right.

"Wrong!" Bonnie shouted out gleefully as the X flashed over head.

There was an empty stool next to Yori, so Bonnie sat down quickly on it. It was her spot it seemed. "Our third contestant is the lovely Bonnie who is chipper and happy and very loving towards everyone. Her guess on Kim's ideal date includes bleep bleep bleep and lots of bleep bleep on top of that bleep and bananas with bleep bleep while they bleep bleep your bleep and whipped cream!" she said as Kim's eye twitched.

No, thank you.

Just nope.

All kinds of nope.

A huge X rang out for Bonnie. "Well shit," she grumbled, frowning before she shot back up to do her hosting job.

"Our fourth contestant is Monique. Known for being as stuck up as she is rich, she does not dare associate with those lower than her for fear of becoming poor. Tell us, Monique, what is Kim's ideal date?"

Monique snootily answered the question. "Well, I think a perfect date would be Kim serving me and making sure she treats me like a princess." As soon as she finished saying that, an X rang out.

"How selfish," Bonnie shook her head. "You really expect Kim to be all about you on a date that was meant for her?"

She went up to Shego who was the last contestant. "And now, Shego. What's your idea of a perfect date with Kim?"

Shego shrugged. "Maybe some cardio. Getting some good exercise in. Or bowling. Maybe a movie. And then going to Bueno Nacho for some food."

This time an X didn't go off, instead confetti dropping down on Shego. "Looks like we got a winner!" Bonnie cheered, though she didn't look happy at all. "Because you won, you get to go on a date with Kim! Just like the one you mentioned." Her hand tightened on the microphone and it looked like she really wanted to club Shego over the head with it.

Kim could feel her face flush. Wait, she and Shego had to go on a date together? She wasn't ready to do such a thing!

But before she could protest, a vehicle smashed right through the wall. On it was Drakken, Ron, and Rufus, and as the girls scrambled to get out of the way, the car swerved around to snatch up Kim and Shego, leaving a trail of chaos behind.

"Stop them! They're taking Kim away!" Shouted out Yori, doing a ninja run as she rushed after the racing car which smashed through more walls until it was outside the school. Kim and Shego held on for their lives on this bumpy ride.

"Good thing we got you before the story progressed further!" Ron said. "Drakken has just fixed the A.N.I.M.E and we need to world hop!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, because once more she had been sucked into the plotline of this world. Kim was a bit more coherent and she only had to furrow her brows and think hard to realize what was going on.

"Stop!" Yori was still running after them and Shego let out a few green blasts to deter her. "I won the competition fair and square. Kim is mine to date!" she snarled out.

Ron looked wide eyed at this development. "What happened?"

"You don't even want to know," Kim shook her head.

One of the blasts took out Yori and they were able to turn around the corner and pull into a screeching halt. "Everyone, out. Quick!" Drakken urged. "We have to hop worlds before they catch up to us!" He went over to the shed they had parked by, where inside on a pedestal of mismatched objects, lay the device. He clicked some buttons and powered it on as Shego slammed the doors shut just as Yori finally showed up, ash on her face from Shego's blast. She lunged forwards with a scream and dug her blade into the wood, trying to break down the door. Not far behind her, were the other girls, apparently also having tried to chase Kim down. This was becoming a nightmare!

"Hurry!" Shego hissed at Drakken as she tried to hold the door back from all the pushing against it. It wouldn't last under all those fists. This scene reminded Kim of a zombie movie where the hungry horde was trying to eat the healthy heroes.

At last the device powered up and a blue portal emerged. Ron and Rufus jumped in first, then Kim, followed by Drakken. Shego was the last to go and she rushed towards it, the doors finally breaking down as a horde of angry girls chased after her. But they were too late. Shego jumped in and the portal closed, leaving them at a loss.

But the adventures for Kim didn't stop there. While she was glad she was no longer in a world where everyone was trying to get with her, she, Ron, Rufus, Drakken and Shego only ended up in another anime world and then another and another, as they portal hopped, desperately trying to find their home world.

They ended up in a world where every one was a shinigami and Ron was the orange haired protagonist that had a stuffed mole rat that was his friend while he swung a mighty and long blade around to destroy monsters. Shego was the one who had gifted him his powers, Kim was the air headed big breasted best friend who had a crush on him, and Drakken as usual, was out of the loop of the plot line which was great as he could pull them out.

After that world was a world where everyone was in a giant mecha, fighting against angels that came from the sky and wanted to destroy humanity. Shego and Kim were pilots and partners and Ron was their supervisor, making sure they won their battles and got the help they needed. That world took longer to get out from because they were in the middle of heated wars and Drakken couldn't get to them easily, having to navigate a torn up landscape.

They began to lose track of how many worlds they'd gotten into, but Drakken began to notice a pattern, one that he informed them of once they'd just come out a world where they were sailing the seas to find the legendary One Piece.

"So, listen up. I have analyzed the schematics of each world we have transversed into, and noticed a pattern within them," he tapped on a board with a stick where he had a bunch of numbers and formulas written out that none of them understood. "And the way to finally enter back to our world is by completing the plot of the world's story."

"But that could take forever!" Ron complained.

"Which is why this time, I've picked a world that's an OVA."

"A what?" Kim blinked.

"A world that's only two to three episodes. So, get on with it," he shooed them.

"But what kind of world is this one? And how do we solve the plot?" Shego asked, hand on hip.

"It's romantic one," Drakken explained, rolling down a sheet to cover the board on which more scribbles were on which they couldn't understand. "Which means two characters have to get together and kiss and then boom, we'll be able to get home."

A romantic one! Oh no! Shego, Ron, and Kim looked at each other, unsure what to do. At last, Shego, ever being the teaser, looked at Kim with a smirk on her face. "Pucker up, princess."

Kim flushed. "I think the love story will probably be between me and Ron," she squeaked out.

Ron blushed at this too, but he nodded his head. He would kiss Kim if it would mean saving them all. And he kind of liked her. Ever since she had kissed him a while back, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Not so fast," Drakken held out a hand. "It has to build up to the kiss. You need to go on dates, hold hands, etc. And only then, the kiss!"

"Why can't we just kiss and get it over with?" Kim asked.

"Because that's the plot line of the story!" Drakken exclaimed dramatically. "If we don't do it correctly than we can't escape this world and we'll forever be trapped in anime."

Kim let out a sigh. The things she did to save people. "Fine. Ron?" she looked at him. "Take me on a date."

Shego watched as the two left, leaving her only with Drakken. "Is this really the plot line of this world? Couldn't you pick one where there was fighting and stuff? We could have beat the enemy and been out quicker than this." She wouldn't admit it out loud but watching Kim and Ron go on a date was eating at her. He was clearly below her league. Why did she have to kiss him?

"I had the opportunity to enter this world and I took it. Who knows how many more we would have had to cross if we wanted to find one that fits your description."

"Whatever," Shego rolled her eyes and decided she need to go on a walk. She wasn't going to be cooped up in this small janitor closet with Drakken anymore.

"Where are you going?" he shrilled at her but she waved a hand at him. "Out. Smell ya later."

She found her feet dragging her to the spots where Kim and Ron where at. She reasoned it was because she wanted to watch and make sure they completed the mission properly but in truth she was worried. Worried that Ron and Kim would actually fall in love with each other. She watched in worry as Kim laughed at something Ron said as they went on their date from the restaurant to the movie theater than to the aquarium. Shego followed after them carefully, pretending she was reading a newspaper as a cover.

They didn't notice her and when they kissed on Kim's doorstep that night, Shego felt bitterness well upside her. She walked over to the river and sat down to kick some rocks into the water as she watched the ripples destroy the stars reflected in the water. She was surprised when Kim joined her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have school tomorrow," Shego said.

"And didn't you have homework to do, instead of following after me?" Kim shot back.

Shego flushed a green shade. "I was just looking out for you, like a friend would."

"I was okay."

They both knew Shego hadn't been doing it out of friendly reasons.

Silence filled the air around them, cicadas chirping up now and then.

"So, how was the date?" Shego asked, pulling up some blades of grass. She suddenly felt ten years younger, like a preteen student who had a middle school crush. If she had bothered to look at the image of herself in the water, she would have noticed she in fact was a middle schooler, wearing a blue and white sailor uniform. Kim by her side also had one on and her hair was plaited into a braid down her back.

"It was okay," Kim said quietly. "But I don't think I like him. Ron-kun is nice and sweet. And funny," she snorted a bit as she recalled how he had inhaled a fry and it had come shooting out his nose. "I think I like someone else," she admitted softly.

Shego stiffened at this, her young heart beating treacherously. "Who?" she asked.

"You know who," Kim squirmed, reluctant to voice her suggestion out loud.

"I don't know."

"You're really going to make me say it?" Kim asked, sighing out. A light wind ruffled her hair. She took a deep breath. "I like you, Shego."

Shego looked on at Kim with wide eyes. "Y-you mean it?"

Kim was blushing so hard her ears were red too. "Yes," softly whispered.

"I like you too," Shego admitted and Kim turned to look at her. Another breeze stirred up around them that made leaves blow past their face. Their eyes glimmered with hope and slowly they leaned in, sharing a peck on the lips.

Suddenly around them the world started whirling. The ground split apart and they fell into a void of loud noises and flickering images with yelps of shock. Drakken and Ron joined them in the swirling vortex not soon afterwards. "What's going on?" Ron asked as they fell down a long tube.

"The story was completed. Which means we're going back home!" Drakken explained over the howling wind.

"Looks like I didn't even have to kiss Kim to make it work," Ron said, Rufus shooting up a thumbs up over it.

Kim scratched the back of her neck. "Uh, right," she mumbled and then a bright light zoomed towards them and they all crashed to the ground, groaning and moaning at the rough landing.

The device landed next to them and fell apart, to the very last piece.

"For once, I'm happy my invention broke," Drakken said as he stood up. They all internally agreed that their adventures in anime were weird and not to be repeated. Additionally, Kim wanted to avoid talking about how she had had to share a kiss with Shego in order to get them out. Why had it worked with Shego and not with Ron?

"We'll be on our way then," Kim said, grabbing Ron by the arm and jerking him away, eager to get away from Shego because she didn't want to think anymore about what they had just done. Which was fine with Shego. She didn't want to think about the deeper implications of this either.

But yet, they couldn't keep avoiding this between themselves for forever. Sooner or later they had to acknowledge it, and it looked like the time would come sooner rather than later.


End file.
